Short Kagome Crossover Fics
by k-tiraam
Summary: A collection of various ANIME-based short fanfics, starring Kagome Higurashi from Inuyasha! She'll meet other anime characters or date other male characters. No requests, please. Why? Already got a list of ideas for next short fics. [REPLACED A NEW NOTE OVER OLD ONE! 24/04/2017]
1. Haikyuu! - Family of Crows

**Disclaimer:** _**Haikyuu! & **__**Inuyasha**_ and their characters are properties of Haruichi Furudate & Rumiko Takahashi, Shueisha, Production I.G., Shogakukan, Sunrise, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

 **Characters:** Kagome Higurashi, Keishin Ukai, Shouyou Hinata and coach Ukai (senior)

 **Rating:** **K+**

 **Category:** **short fic, comedy, crossover, AU, will be part of a collection**

 **Fiction note:** This is a very short fic and **might** be part of a collection other, various short crossover-fics, starring Kagome Higurashi. Maybe there will be other _Inuyasha_ -characters, who knows? This fic is un-beta-read, so I apologize for English grammar errors, if you find them here.

 **Warning:** Spoilers of _Haikyuu! season 2 episode 6: Tempo_ , if you haven't seen it already. This fic bases on it.

* * *

A Haikyuu & Inuyasha Short Fanfic

" **Family of Crows"**

Written by k-tiraam © 2016

* * *

At first, Hinata had no idea where coach Ukai was taking him. As the car drove on, all he could see was countryside and rice fields. Just as he was about to ask more details of the destination, Keishin turned the wheel and the car moved to the front yard of an old house.

"We are here," Keishin said, shutting off the engine.

"Where are we, coach?" Hinata tilted his head a bit, looking at his surroundings.

"Ah, you will see soon enough," Keishin scratched the back of his head and at the same time he felt a bit annoyed. As if he didn't want to be at this place, but he didn't have much of a choice. Keishin sighed. He needed more tips about coaching the Karasuno volleyball team, especially with Hinata and Kageyama. Only the old man could help him on that, if he agreed to help him.

"One more time, kids!" A voice shouted out. Soon after that they heard the multiplied replies of "yes".

They found their way to the backyard, watching kids practicing volleyball with an old man. Then it hit to Hinata; this was Karasuno's legendary coach! Their coach Ukai's grandfather! The more the orange-haired boy thought about it, the more excited he felt! He could barely stay put from the thought! He got to meet the legendary coach!

"Oi, gramps!"

"Huh? Oh, it's you," the older Ukai said, looking equally annoyed. "What do yah want?"

"I got one of Karasuno's volleyball players with me, who needs some tips with the spikes, so…"

Older man frowned even more at his grandson. "Oh? Can't you help him out at all, weakling?"

Keishin glared at him, feeling slightly angry. "Well, I thought that you, being master coach, could have some thoughts for his training…"

Just that moment, front door opened and closed quickly. A young woman's voice was heard from the house. "I'm back from the store, grandfather!" Light footsteps echoed through the house. "Huh? Grandfather, where are you? You better not overwork yourself again!"

None of the Ukai men took a notice of the woman's voice.

"Tch, you coming here only means that," older man took a hold of Keishin, throwing him across the field, " **you are a weakling!** "

Keishin shouted in fright, while Hinata panicked from the sight! "Coach!"

As Keishin fell down to the ground, a young woman appeared to the backyard's doorway. Her eyes became huge because of the sight of seeing Keishin fallen to the ground. "Ah! Keishin-kun?!"

Despite feeling the pain all over his body, Keishin managed to look up. "K-Kagome-chan? W-what are you doing here?"

"I should ask **you** that," Kagome turned to look at the older man, feeling annoyed of the situation. "Grandfather! Why do you keep treating Keishin-kun this way?"

"Ah, Kagome. Welcome back. As for your question, it's because he's an idiot, that's why." The senior stated out, as if it was obvious answer.

"D-damn you, old man…" Keishin growled.

Hinata, once again, was clueless of what just happened. First, coach Ukai (meaning the younger one) got thrown away by the senior Ukai. Then, a beautiful young woman made her appearance, calling the senior Ukai as her 'grandfather'. Hinata became starry-eyed from the sight of her. She was beautiful, if not more some than their manager, Shimizu-senpai. She was wearing a light pink dress that had flower prints on it and a black button-up sweater. Her hair was raven black and her eyes were… grayish blue? Hinata had never seen such eye colors before. Suddenly, Hinata had a déjà-vu feeling, as if he had met her before. How could that be? This was his first time seeing her. Right?

"Let me help you up, Keishin-kun."

"No need, Kagome. I can manage. Damn that old man… still plays dirty for his age."

Again, Kagome turned to scold at older man. "This reminds me, grandfather. You **really** shouldn't overwork yourself! Remember what the doctor told you!"

"I'm fine, no worries," Ukai senior crossed his arms over his chest.

"Umm, excuse me," Hinata tried to gain their attentions.

"Hm? What do you want, shrimpy?"

"Grandfather!"

"My name is Shouyou Hinata! Please, help me with the volleyball!" The poor first-year high schooler panicked as the Ukai senior spoke to him. He was ready to fight, if the older man decided to throw **him** away like he did with coach Ukai.

"No worries, I only attack weaklings like my good-for-nothing grandson."

"Grandfather!" Kagome scolded at him.

"Piss off, old man!"

Kagome stomped her way to their grandfather. "Stop bullying Keishin-kun! He has done nothing to you and you're also scaring our guest here!"

"Tch."

Kagome turned her attention to shivering Hinata. "I'm so sorry that you had to see this. Grandfather Ukai can be handful whenever Keishin-kun is at present." She heard the said grandfather 'hmph-ed' at her. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. As you might have realized now, I'm also part of this crazy family."

"Ooh, I see. Umm, but, you don't have the same last name as coach Ukai," Hinata pointed out while looking from the younger coach to the young woman.

"Keishin-kun's father and my mother are brother and sister, making us cousins. My mother married a Higurashi," Kagome giggled.

"Which was a mistake, I tell yah," her grandfather growled softly, which only caused being glared by Kagome.

"Well, now that family introduction is over, what about helping out Hinata here with his spike's timings?" Keishin requested as he sat on the ground.

* * *

Later on, Hinata managed to make impression on Ukai senior and soon the high school student found himself being trained by the legendary coach. Keishin observed the process, while Kagome brought some cool water for them.

"Keishin-kun," Kagome served glass of water to him, "you want some?"

"Ah, thanks Kagome-chan," Keishin accepted the glass from her. "By the way, what're you doing here? I thought you had a school day at Tokyo?"

"Well, I managed to get some day offs to see grandfather Ukai." Kagome stared at their grandfather from the corners of her eyes. "With mother's permission, of course."

"You're actually skipping the classes, aren't you?"

"Of course not, you jerk!"

"Okay, okay. Just teasing." Keishin laughed. "By the way, which high school you were in? I keep forgetting it."

For some reason Kagome's face turned slightly pale, her eyes widening. "A-ah? Well, I…"

"At least she studies hard, unlike some weaklings I know." Ukai senior said as he took a glass of water from the platter. "That's why she's my favorite grandchild (and Souta too, even though he plays soccer)." Ukai senior hugged his granddaughter closely by her shoulders.

Keishin growled at the older man again, while Kagome sighed. "Grandfather, please, stop it."

"Old man! You like her because she looks like her mother when she was this young!"

"That too."

"Argh!"

"Grandfather, seriously, stop teasing Keishin-kun!"

Hinata stared at the scene before him. The Ukai family sure was a lively bunch. Especially the Ukai men. Hinata felt sorry for Kagome-san as she tried to be the peacemaker between the two men. Now that Hinata thought about it, the more he looked at Kagome, the more he felt like that he had met her somewhere. He just couldn't remember where.

Hinata crossed his arms, pondering and trying to remember. Minutes flew by and Hinata was about to give up until it came to him! He **had** met her before! At Tokyo, during his practice game with the Nekoma team!

The high school student kept staring at Kagome after his realization, and Kagome noticed this. She made a shushing gesture for him to keep it as secret. For now.

* * *

 _End of this story? Might be continued…_

* * *

 **First draft:** January the 22nd, 2016

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hello! Long time no see. Really long time. I had my ups and downs, and writer's blocks, so I haven't been able to find my muse for my previous, unfinished fictions. However, I thought to try writing really short fics instead. I got inspired by **MizukixTsukiyomi** 's Kagome interactions – a huge collection of short crossover stories at her Tumblr. ^_^ I do recommend reading them.

I got also bitten by various sport-themed animes/mangas, so I just **had** to write this Haikyuu!/Inuyasha crossover down. (Me, liking sports? What have happened to me?!)

Ah, before I forget, I would like to thank all you readers, who're following and favoriting my old fanfics. Who have also placed me into your favorite authors' lists. Really, thank you! It is awesome to know that there are readers who likes my old written fanfics. ;_;


	2. Haikyuu! - It's All Clear Now

**Disclaimer:** _**Haikyuu! & **__**Inuyasha**_ and their characters are properties of Haruichi Furudate & Rumiko Takahashi, Shueisha, Production I.G., Shogakukan, Sunrise, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

 **Characters:** Kagome Higurashi and Keishin Ukai + one extra character, who remains as a secret.

 **Rating:** **K+**

 **Category:** **short fic, comedy, general, crossover, AU**

 **Fiction note:** A continuation for the previous short fic: _Family of Crows_. Keishin and Kagome meets again, this time they get to talk more than at their grandfather's place. Finally Keishin realizes which high school Kagome goes to.

* * *

A Haikyuu! & Inuyasha Short Fanfic

 **Family of Crows** **:**

" **It's All Clear Now"**

Written by k-tiraam © 2016

* * *

It was a fine day. Sun was shining and sky was almost clear of the clouds. There were few clouds from here and there. All in all, it was a nice day.

Keishin was at his family store, working. It was the weekend, so no school for the Karasuno volleyball team. He told the team to take a day off, to gather their strength back from their week-long practice session. Otherwise they won't be able to move a muscle.

The young coach was humming a song while filling up the store's shelves with various items. He didn't notice a shadow from the store window. Only when the door bells jingled as a signal for costumer's arrival, did he notice the owner of that shadow.

"Welcome," he began and then blinked his eyes, "Ah, Kagome-chan! _Ossu!_ You came back?"

" _Konnichiwa, Keishin-kun!_ " Kagome smiled. This time, she wore a skinny, black jeans and a pale blue blouse that had a string around her waist, to keep it in place. "Yeah. Last time we saw each other was at grandfather's place. We didn't get much to talk, after you shouted out and drove off elsewhere."

"Heh, sorry about that. I had an idea how to help out one of players and had to find him to tell him so." Keishin felt embarrassed about the way he took off, leaving his cousin behind. When he did return to pick up Hinata, Kagome had already gone back to Tokyo.

"Well, if it's about volleyball, then I forgive you. You guys are all about volleyball, as much as Souta is all about soccer." Kagome sighed dramatically, joking around.

"How is the shorty?" Keishin leaned against the store's counter, curious about how the things were going for his younger cousin.

"Souta is not so short anymore. He's almost as tall as me. Soon he will be past my height."

"Woah! Talk about a growth spurt! I remember him no taller than my waist!" Keishin exclaimed.

"It **has** been a long time since you saw him." Kagome pointed out, giggling at Keishin's dumbstruck face.

"That's true," Keishin chuckled.

"Heh. So, how have you been, Keishin? Other than being a coach for high school volleyball team." Kagome stood next to him, also leaning against the counter. "Any dates, perhaps?" She elbowed him in the ribs, smiling teasingly.

Keishin blushed for a sec. "Nah, too busy with two volleyball teams and with this store." Keishin yawned, to point out how tiring his days were nowadays.

"Two? I thought you were working at the high school team?"

"Yeah, well, I also part of my own volleyball team. We gather once and a while, play against other teams – for fun, mostly."

"I see." Kagome titled her head, understanding him.

"What about you? Got a boyfriend in Tokyo?" _'If she does, I will have few words with him, giving him some ground rules.'_ Keishin's eyebrows almost were knitted together at the thought of Kagome having a boyfriend.

Kagome bit her lips. "Well, I **did** have one boyfriend, but it didn't work out." _'Of course it couldn't, because he lives about 500 years in the past and I'm stuck here!'_

"Oh?" Keishin stared, making her feel uncomfortable. "So, you're not dating anymore?"

"Umm…" Her body twitched slightly.

By pure luck, Kagome's phone rang from her bag. Both Keishin and Kagome jumped from the sound of it as it interrupted their talk. "Ah! Sorry, Keishin-kun. I better see, who is calling," Kagome dug out her phone, checking who was calling. Kagome's lips became a thin line and her eyes widened slightly. "Sorry again, but I need to answer this. I'll be right back!"

Before he could say a word, Kagome quickly left from the store to answer the call. "I wonder, what was that about?"

Keishin observed how Kagome reacted after seeing her phone's screen. As if she was nervous of something. Was it her ex? Naah, she just told him their relationship didn't work out. (If only he knew, what was the real reason for that.) He kept observing her. Now she was pouting. But once and a while, she kept glancing at him through the window, looking nervous. Again, why? How suspicious.

* * *

Once Kagome stepped out of the store, she answered the phone and spoke with a quiet voice.

"Hello? I thought I told you that I'll call you back once I'm in Tokyo." Kagome frowned, knowing too well that the person on the other line couldn't see it.

" _Sorry Kagome-chan. But we kinda need for our manager in this situation."_

"What situation?" Kagome groaned in defeat. She had just managed to take some time off from her busy schedule. So that she could see her cousin again. And now this?! What more was there to be taken care of?

" _Well, firstly, taking care of the training schedules along with the coach. Then, gather enough stuff for our practices… or have you forgotten that we are going to a training camp? There will be other teams as well?"_

Kagome groaned again, feeling tired all the sudden. "Aah, too much! Why can't you take care of it? It's also your responsibility!"

" _Heh. You knew what was coming, when you signed up as our manager."_ The voice from the other side of line chuckled. _"There's also another reason, why you're needed here."_

"Oh? What is this other reason then?" Kagome pouted, her feet tapping against the ground impatiently. She took a peek at the store. Hopefully Keishin didn't become too suspicious about the way she left him. Hopefully not. Knowing him, you couldn't be sure about it. Keishin might not be educationally smart, but he was street-wise smart. Or something like that.

After a long pause of silence, the person on a phone finally answered to her. _"I miss you."_

Kagome blinked twice, her face feeling a bit warm – and it was not from the sun. "Oh." She smiled.

The person coughed. _"So, when will you be back?"_

Kagome closed her eyes, smiling again. "I will be back tomorrow. I plan to stay at my cousin's place for the night and then travel back to Tokyo." Kagome leaned against the vending machine, looking upwards.

" _Eh~? Why not sooner?"_

"Because, I want to spend some time with my cousin. My last visit here was too short for my liking." Kagome tiredly explained.

" _Okay, I get it. I will come to the station tomorrow and greet you there."_

"You don't have to." Kagome told him.

" _What kind of a boyfriend am I, if I'm not there to greet my girlfriend?"_ She could almost see his face before her, smirking.

"Okay, okay. I will see you tomorrow then. I will send a message when the train arrives to Tokyo."

" _You better."_

"I will, Tetsurou-kun!" Kagome huffed at the phone.

"Hoo~? **Tetsurou** -kun, is it?" Keishin's voice was heard next to her. Kagome jumped in shock and turned to look at her cousin. He was scowling at her, now knowing who the person on the phone was.

" _Kagome-chan?"_

"Er, I need to go now. I will send you a message tomorrow. Bye~!" Kagome's startled look didn't vanish from her face even after she ended the call. **Kuroo** didn't get a chance to say anything back. Soon enough her phone buzzed, signalling for arrival of a message. But she would check it out later. Right now, she had a pissed-off cousin to calm down. How couldn't she hear the door bells' chime? She must have been so focused with the phone to completely ignoring the sounds of the bells.

"Hmm~? Kagome-chan? I just remembered it; you went to the Nekoma's high school, right?" Keishin wasn't happy at all.

Kagome gulped. "Y-yes?"

Keishin kept scowling at her, making her more nervous. "Thought so. You **did** mention this before, right?"

"Well, yeah. Well, maybe in haste," Kagome scratched her head. "Perhaps you didn't pay much attention when I said that, if you just began to remember it."

"Touché." Keishin agreed. She might have mentioned it, but he might have ignored it. "Anyway, you're Nekoma's manager? Volleyball team's manager?"

Again, she could feel the pressure her cousin was giving. "Y-Yes?"

"Why haven't I seen you during the Karasuno and Nekoma's practice games?" Keishin frowned at her. Seriously? Why hadn't he seen her there?!

Kagome felt her throat dry up. "Most of the time, I was elsewhere during the practices, taking care of the things for the team." _'And hiding from Keishin-kun, but he doesn't need to know that!'_

"Okay, I understand." Keishin crossed his arms. A nerve-breaking silence fell between them; only the crows' croaks were heard above them. Suddenly, as if a string of yarn snapped between them; "You're dating with the captain of the Nekoma volleyball team?!" He was feeling pissed about the fact that she was seeing **that** smug-looking son-of-gun for a captain!

"Aah! This is why I **didn't** mention about him! I knew you would become like this because of it!" Kagome exclaimed!

"Of all the boys from that team, why him?!" Keishin stuck his face closely to hers.

"Oh, shut up! I don't need to explain the reason!" Kagome talked back at him, equally annoyed.

"Yes you do! He looks suspicious! I bet he's a player!"

"Of course, he **is** the captain of the team!"

"Oh, ha HAH! I didn't mean like **that** and you know it!" Keishin face was turning reddish from the shouting. "Doesn't gramps know about this?"

"Hmph! Yeah, he does! He knows what high school I go to and he's okay with it! As for dating, yeah, he knows that too!" Kagome glared at him.

"Aah? I'm the last one to know about this?"

"Er, no. Your parents and grandpa Higurashi doesn't know either," Kagome uneasily looked elsewhere. "Only mom, Souta, grandfather Ukai and now you know." _'Grandpa would try to stick some of his talismans on Tetsurou-kun…'_

"Ah." Keishin began to calm down. So, his baby cousin was dating? When did the time fly by so fast? It felt like a yesterday, she was a little girl, trying to play volleyball at gramps' place – and failed miserably. "Still, this doesn't mean that I **won't** talk with that smug-looking bastard. Giving him some rules about what's okay and what's **not** okay! I don't want my baby cousin get pregnant before marriage!"

"Keishin-kun!" Kagome blushed heavily; she could feel her ears turn hot! This was the reason, why she didn't want to say a word about dating a guy! Especially with Tetsurou-kun, the captain of Nekoma's volleyball team!

Relatives like Keishin are so embarrassing!

* * *

 _End of story._

* * *

 **First draft:** January the 23rd, 2016

* * *

 **Author's note:** Woaaah…. another short fic, in a short time, nonetheless. I do have a list for other short fics, where I have written the key words/short descriptions for the next ones. It seems to help me a lot. :) I might update once or twice a week, it really depends on the mood. (No promising, though.)

Anyway, I'm glad that you have enjoyed reading these fics so far. Some of you have placed the collection on alerts, favourites and also got reviews. Thank you! ^_^ See yah later! Perhaps with other characters than just from _Haikyuu!_ Keep your eyes on those notifications!


	3. KnB -The World of Basketball Is Small

**Disclaimer:** _**Inuyasha & Kuroko's Basketball **_and their characters are properties of Rumiko Takahashi & Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Shogakukan, Sunrise, Shueisha, Production I.G., etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

 **Characters:** Kagome Higurashi, Masako Araki, the Seirin and Yousen teams.

 **Rating:** **K**

 **Category:** **short fic, humor, general, crossover**

 **Fiction note:** This time, a short Inuyasha/Kuroko's Basketball crossover fic. Kagome is Seirin's manager, and her team had just won against the Yousen high. Suddenly, she's gone from Seirin's sight. Huh? Why is she going to the Yousen's bench?

* * *

An Inuyasha & Kuroko's Basketball Short Fanfic

" **The World of Basketball Is Small"**

Written by k-tiraam © 2016

* * *

It was over. They have won! They won their game against the Yousen high! They had done what seemed impossible to do! The rest of Seirin's team from the bench cheered on, along with their coach, Riko and manager Kagome. Riko hadn't felt so relieved and happy at the same time before!

"We did it, guys! We did it!" The Seirin's coach cheered again. At the end of the game, both teams lined up, thanking each other for the good game they had.

"What a nerve-breaking game, right Kagome-chan?" Riko asked from their first-year manager. When she didn't receive any answer from her, Riko turned around only to notice an empty space next to her. Did Kagome learn the vanishing trick from Kuroko?

"Ah? Kagome-chan?" Riko looked around. "Guys, where's Kagome-chan?"

"Eh, she was here just a minute ago," Furihata told her.

Other boys began to look around, searching for their manager. Suddenly, Koganei shouted out, pointing his finger at the Yousen's bench. "There she is! What is she doing there?!"

"Eh~?! What is she doing there?" Riko frowned, puzzled of the sudden development.

Both Kagami and Kuroko turned their attention to Riko, hearing her question. They also noticed Koganei's pointing finger, following where it was pointing at. Kagami's face became shocked, his mouth gapping wide open. Kuroko's reaction was quieter; he blinked his eyes twice, looking as puzzled as their coach was. Well, not as strongly as Riko, only mildly puzzled.

"W-why is she there, with them?!" The red-haired player growled.

"Don't know, Kagami-kun. But from the look of her, she's doing fine."

"Huh?! Fine?!" Kagami scowled at the shorter player.

"Kagome-chan doesn't look like she's in trouble or anything." The shadow player pointed out.

Hyuuga and Kiyoshi also noticed the same as Kuroko. "Still, why is she there? That's what I want to know." Seirin's captain said, wiping off the sweat over his face; curious about their manager's sudden decision to go to the Yousen team.

"Relax, Hyuuga. We will know once Kagome-chan comes back." Kiyoshi calmly said to his teammate.

* * *

The Seirin's team wasn't the only ones, who were shocked about Kagome's arrival.

"Eh? Isn't she Seirin's manager?" Wei Liu asked.

"Yeah, but what is she doing here?" Fukui pondered.

Murasakibara, who had recovered from the emotions of defeat, looked at the tiny young girl. "Aah~? She's so tiny~"

Himuro shushed him. "Atsushi, you shouldn't say that out loud. You might offend her."

"Eh~? But she **is** tiny~"

"Compared to you, yes."

The captain of Yousen high blinked once. "Yeah, but, why is she here?"

Boys kept observing the tiny girl. One thought rang into their mind – except for Murasakibara – she sure was pretty-looking. And yet, there was something familiar about her.

"Umm, excuse me?" Kagome said, looking at the Yousen's coach.

Araki turned her full attention to the tiny girl, her eyes widening. "Kagome-chan?"

"Hello, aunt Masako." Kagome smiled. "I could've greeted you days before, but being a manager takes most of my time. Not to mention a certain _tiger_ , who's being a block-head all the time." (The said _tiger_ shivered in fear few feet away from her.)

Complete silence hung over the Yousen players. All of them, except for Murasakibara who was munching on his snacks again, stared at the two women in shocked. Only Himuro was less shocked than others. Did they hear it correctly? Aunt Masako? AUNT?! What?!

Araki smiled shortly, looking at her niece; it has been a while since she saw her. Last time she saw her was around the time, when Kagome was about to start her middle school. Afterwards, she lost contact with her older sister and her family. "I can relay on that, being a coach to this bunch also takes most of **my** time." She pointed at the gaping team, except for Murasakibara who seemed not to care about the family reunion in front of him.

"Yeah!" Kagome nodded. "Umm, aunt Masako? Are they okay? They keep staring at me." Kagome changed her glance at the team, pointing out their silence.

"Hm?" Araki checked on the boys and yes, they kept staring at her beloved niece. "Hmm~? You guys, quit staring at her!" To show she meant business, she hit her _bokken's_ tip on the floor, glaring at the boys.

"Yes Ma'am!" Most of the guys shouted out at the same time. Only Himuro and Murasakibara remained quiet.

"Hmm~?" Murasakibara mumbled, munching on his snack again. (It might be his second bag of snacks.) "She's your niece, Masa-chin?"

Araki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Yes, she is. Quit calling me that, Murasakibara!"

Kagome giggled. "Murasakibara-kun, you sure love your snacks, don't you? You're a good player on court, but also frightening when you put your spirit to the game. But once you're out of the court, you seem like a nice person."

Rest of the team were shocked! _'Nice? Murasakibara?! Nice?!'_

Murasakibara hummed in boredom, thought there was a tiny spark of interest within his eyes. Himuro, on the other hands, chuckled in amusement. "You're partly right, Kagome-san. However, even outside of the court, Atsushi can be ruthlessly honest with his words. More some when it's about his food and snacks."

Murasakibara frowned at Himuro, pouting. To prove his point, he hugged his snacks closely to him. "Mine."

Himuro chuckled again. "Understood, Atsushi."

Araki sighed tiredly, turning her attention to Kagome. "All in all, it's good to see you, Kagome-chan. Hopefully, we can see each other soon. Now that Yousen are out of the Winter Cup, I think my days are less busy than before."

"I hope so too, aunt Masako." Kagome nodded at the older woman. "Unfortunately, I might be busy with my team. Perhaps after the Winter Cup?" Kagome glanced at her team, noticing their shocked and worried faces. "Ah, I need to go now."

"Then go. I will talk with you some other time." Araki patted on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah! See you later, aunt Masako!" Kagome glanced quickly at the Yousen team. "You too! Practice hard for future games! Good luck!" With that, she left and returned to her team.

The Yousen team couldn't help but to stare after the girl. What just happened? She wished them 'good luck'?

"So," Fukui began, "she is the coach's niece?" He had to confirm what he just learned.

"So it seems," Wei Liu confirmed.

"I think it was quite obvious." Himuro stated out.

"Huh?! How so?!" Okamura exclaimed.

"Both coach and the Seirin's manager looks much alike." Himuro said, gathering his stuff. "You can see their family resembles to each other."

"Captain is stupid~"

"Shut up, Murasakibara! You guys have no respect at all!"

"Quit your chattering, boys and get going!" Araki commanded, looking furious. They still dared talk about her cute niece. Unacceptable!

* * *

"Huh? What's with you all? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome tilted her head. Seriously, what was going on here? First the Yousen team, now Seirin?

"Kagome-chan, you know the Yousen's coach?" Riko asked, with eyes wide.

"Huh? Oh, I never told you? She's my aunt."

"EH~?!" All the boys, except for Kuroko, shouted out. Like Himuro, Kuroko also noticed the family resembles between them. How interesting.

"No! You hadn't said a word about this!" Kagami exclaimed, being too close to Kagome's comfort zone.

"You're too close, Kagami-kun." She backed away from him, only to be bumped into Kuroko.

"Indeed, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said from behind her, his face looking slightly annoyed, which was a rare sight from him.

"Eh? Why do you look like that, Kuroko?" Kagami wondered.

"Alright, you guys! Let's get going!" Hyuuga clapped his hands together to gain their attention. "We still got games to play!"

The team cheered, gathered their stuff with them and departed from the court. Riko, however, tugged on Kagome's sleeve, gaining the first-year's attention. "Eh? Riko-senpai?"

"Umm, I would like to apologize for something…"

"Eh? Why?" Kagome blinked.

"Er, I kinda thought your aunt was a hag… and er, now that I know she's part of your family, I feel bad thinking about her in such way." Riko looked down at her feet.

Kagome chuckled softly. "It's okay, senpai. Aunt Masako can be a harsh woman. She's passionate about sports and motorcycles." Kagome looked around and then gestured Riko come closer. "To tell you the truth, my grandpa thought of her as a 'hooligan', when he met her at my parents' wedding."

"Ah." Riko's eyebrow twitched. _'What an interesting family Kagome-chan has…'_

* * *

 _End of story._

* * *

 **First draft:** January the 24th, 2016

* * *

 **Author's note:** Okay, what? I managed to write three short fics in short time? Eh? Could it be that I've unlocked my writer's block?! Yay~! Yeah, I also noticed that they are about Kagome having family members from other series. Heh. (My ideas more or less bases on them.)

Anyway, what did you think of my first Kuroko-crossover? I tried to keep the characters as themselves. ^_^;


	4. Noragami - Gods Among Us?

**Disclaimer:** _**Inuyasha & Noragami **_and their characters are properties of Rumiko Takahashi & Adachitoka, Shogakukan, Sunrise, Kodansha, Bones etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

 **Characters:** Kagome Higurashi and Yato.

 **Rating:** **K+**

 **Category:** **short fic, humor, general, crossover**

 **Fiction note:** Takes its place during the time Kagome travelled to the Sengoku era. It all began with a presence. At first, Kagome couldn't be sure what to think of it. A year later, Kagome began to understand it.

* * *

An Inuyasha & Noragami Short Fanfic

" **Gods Among Us?"**

Written by k-tiraam © 2016

* * *

"We are going now, mom!" Kagome spoke out while Souta and her were getting ready for school.

"Okay! Both of you have a good time at schools!" Mrs. Higurashi told them, while drying her hands from the dishwater.

"We will!" Both of the Higurashi siblings said. Souta quickly waved his 'goodbyes' to their mom before Kagome closed the door. Kagome followed Souta to the stairs of the shrine, when she felt something odd. For some reason, her skin began to tingle. It only did that when someone was nearby. She looked around her, but couldn't see anyone - other than their grandfather sweeping off the dead leaves.

"What is it, Kagome? Let's go already!" Souta pouted at his sister for being slow all the sudden. Kagome ignored her younger brother's callings and kept on observing her surroundings. Then she looked upwards, staring at the _Goshinboku_ , especially at the old tree's branches high above her. Empty. There was nothing, not even a bird. Only the leaves rustled with the wind.

"Ne~ Kagome~! Let's go or else we will be late~!" Souta whined, knowing that will work on his sister.

"Ah! Okay, okay! Let's go then!" Kagome scolded and took a hold of Souta's hand, carefully rushing down by the shrine's ancient stairs.

Seconds later, after the Higurashi children left for the school, a being appeared on one of _Goshinboku's_ branches, watching them. More like watching Kagome leave from the shrine.

* * *

A year passed by and with it, lot of changes happened within the Higurashi family.

"Take care of yourself, Kagome-chan!"

"I will!" Kagome spoke out as she closed the front door. Picking up her ever-so-huge yellow backpack with her, Kagome made her way to the shack where the Bones' Eater's Well was. She was about to enter the old shack, when she felt the same presence she always had felt from time to time. This mysterious presence, which left her puzzled, making her to search for it; not knowing where exactly it was or what it was. Was it a person or a being? Back then, Kagome didn't know what to think of it.

It was until she fell through the well and experiencing the life the people in Sengoku era lived. She learned more and more about the history, not to mention the various demons, spirits and gods. Now she knew what this presence was, thanks to Kaede and Miroku's teachings. It was a presence of a god. Which one of them? She didn't know for sure. Kagome sighed, placing her backpack on the ground.

"I know you're there. Please, I want to see you." Kagome requested, looking over her shoulder. Not ready to turn around. Her bow and arrows were close, in case if this god turned out to be dangerous.

"Ohohoo~! Nothing less from a _priestess_ like you~! I knew it!" A voice rang out among the branches above her. "Ever since I stepped my foot to this shrine, I knew there was something familiar about you!"

Once the god said that, it made its appearance in front of Kagome, startling the young girl from her wits. Seconds passed, enough for Kagome calm her nerves from the sudden appearance. But what she saw wasn't what she has imagined. Nope, nothing like this at all. The whole her life, listening to her grandfather's stories of heavenly beings; how beautiful they were and so different from mortals such as themselves. And yet…

…Here she was, looking at the god, who had been lurking around her home. He looked **nothing** like she had imagined him to be. Quite ordinary looking, having a dark purple hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a dark tracksuit, brown boots and had an old, pale blue scarf around his neck. Kagome blinked in disbelief of what she was seeing before her. Was he for real? Even the demons were well-dressed than him in the Sengoku era!

"Umm… not to be rude, but, you wouldn't happen to be a god?" Kagome's brow twitched.

"Well done, young priestess! Well done, indeed! Your instincts are correct! I, indeed, am a god! The name is Yato!" The said god took out his fan, trying to look cool for the young girl. "I have been watching you, observing since I found this shrine."

Kagome shivered in fright, backing away from the overexcited god. "Brr, somehow that sounded so wrong…"

Yato blushed, once he understood what she meant, panicking a bit. "No! I-I didn't mean it like that!"

Kagome scolded at him. "Sure…"

A sigh was heard. "Yato, quit fooling around already."

Yato turned around to glare at the owner of that voice. Kagome peeked from behind the so-called god, to see a pale blonde haired boy who seemed a bit older than Souta. Or was he even older than that? The boy had an aura of a spirit.

"Shush! I'm trying to convince her to become my priestess! Stop bothering me, Yukine!"

Kagome's brow twitched again. Not another Kouga.

Yukine scoffed at Yato. "I don't think you'll be successful with that." The spirit noticed how Kagome stared at Yato, her face telling that she was not amused of the situation.

"Eh?" Yato blinked, turning around to see what Yukine saw. His face paled rabidly as he felt Kagome's aura rise up dangerously.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any time to become a priestess for some unknown god." When she said that, Yato felt like being stabbed. "I got other responsibilities to be taken care of. Not mention I also got school to think of. So, I don't have extra time to other matters." As she spoke, her aura was dangerously high, which even made Yato tremble in fear. She was one powerful priestess!

Kagome exhaled deeply after saying those out loud, all the stress disappearing from her body. She picked up her backpack, bow and arrows, opening the door to the Bones' Eater Well. "If you will excuse me, I must go. Or else one angry half-demon will come and get me. Bye!" With that, she left, leaving a god and a spirit dumbstruck.

Yato and Yukine stared at each other, then immediately followed the young girl into the shack. Only to find the shack empty, except for the well. "Argh! She got away again!" Yato groaned in defeat.

"But, where did she go to?" Yukine looked around; there was no sight of the girl anywhere.

Yato sighed. "She went back in time."

"Eh? What?! Are you for real?!" Yukine exclaimed.

Yato nodded. "You know, the first time I met here, wasn't in this time period. I met her, long time ago, when I still acted as a god of calamity."

Yukine gaped at him.

* * *

"Finally! Where were you, wench?!" Inuyasha growled, annoyed of her being late.

"It wasn't my fault. I was held back, by annoying god-wanna-be." Kagome frowned, setting her back down once she entered to Kaede's hut.

Miroku blinked. "Ah? You met a god in your time, Kagome-sama?"

"Of some sort… he looked nothing like a god to me. More like a modern time boy." Kagome explained, scowling a little, trying to erase the image of the said god from her mind. _'And he wanted me to become his priestess.'_

Miroku hummed thoughtfully. "So the gods makes their appearances in your time too. You should feel honoured, Kagome-sama."

"No thanks. Too much hassle for me." The teenager said.

* * *

Late the night, Kagome couldn't get much of sleep. Her mind filled with the things that happened during their travel – and what have happened before she left from home. Unable to get sleep, Kagome rose up from her sleeping bag, carefully so she wouldn't wake up Shippou. Perhaps a little walk would ease up her mind. Kagome pondered for a moment; maybe it was better to take her bow and arrows along. It wasn't always safe to walk around here.

She was few steps away from the camp, when she felt a presence. It felt familiar, and yet not. Kagome couldn't make any sense of it. How could she know it and yet, not knowing it? She stopped, trying to locate it. She felt the chill running through her spine as she stared at the tree few feet away.

"Oh? So you can sense me?" A male's voice said behind the tree. "Then again, you do have really high spiritual powers for a mortal." The grass rustled beneath the person's feet, as he came closer to Kagome.

The modern time teenager drew out her bow and arrow, ready to defence herself when necessary. Once the person came out of the shadows, Kagome gasped! It was him! The god from her time! What was he doing here?! "You?!"

"Hm? Have we met before?" Yato of the past asked, his eyebrow rising up in wonder.

Kagome took a good look at him; he looked different. Completely different. Instead of the tracksuit, he was wearing a dark _yukata_ , caring a _katana_ with him and his hair was in a ponytail. Not to mention, his face wasn't as happy-go-lucky as she saw them back in her time. Now she understood his presence; familiar yet dangerous. He was a god of calamity! What happened to him to change from this into smiling fool?

Kagome exhaled deeply, calming herself down and keeping her guard up. If she called out for the others, they would be killed in a blink of an eye. Gods of calamity, some hunger for battles and blood. No matter how strong Inuyasha was, she couldn't take the risk of having him being killed by this god. "I apologize, if my friends and I have disturbed your peace. We have travelled for a day, needing to rest for the night."

Yato of the past shook his head. "No, you didn't. I was just passing by also. Until I got curious of your aura. You're a priestess, am I right?"

"Y-yes, sort of? I'm still training." Kagome explained.

"I see." The god of calamity turned away from her, stepping into the shadows of the forest – but not without saying his final words to the teenager. "Hopefully we will meet again, priestess." With that, he was gone from her sight.

Kagome began to feel tired now, her eyebrow twitching. _'Unfortunately, we will.'_

* * *

It had been three weeks, since she left.

Yato kept visiting the shrine twice a week, to see if she had returned. Not yet she has. He sighed. He finally found her, but she slipped away from him! If only he had realized back then when he met her for the first time. But no. He was still clueless of himself, following what his 'father' taught him. He still didn't know what his father was planning. But, that wasn't the issue here! He let her slip away again! His potential priestess.

Yato groaned, leaning against the _Goshinboku_. He could feel the old tree's energy. It had lived a very long life, seen many changes as the time passed by.

Just when he was about to close his eyes, the shack's door opened. Kagome stepped outside of it, heading to her home tiredly.

Yato smiled! "Yahoo~! Welcome home, my lovely priestess!"

Kagome stopped for a moment, but soon after she continued her way inside her family house. The first priority for her was a hot bath and rest. Not the overly excited god (who is so different from his past self)! Kagome grunted, opening the front door and then closing it quickly; leaving one dumbstruck god behind.

"Eh? EH?! Why are you ignoring me~!?"

Pretty soon the window of Kagome's room opened, with Kagome's head sticking out of it, glaring at Yato. "I can't handle you at the moment, please leave and let me rest. I **really** had rough time!" With that, she closed the window and the curtains.

Yato was speechless, tiny blush appeared over his face. _'Uwaa~! Now I really want her as my priestess! She got guts!'_

At the same time, Kagome sighed deeply in her room. _'I thought I would get some rest from all the demons and spirits, but no. There's no such luck.'_

* * *

 _End of story._

* * *

 **First draft:** January the 26th, 2016

* * *

 **Author's note:** Still no fics about Kagome dating with male character from another anime. Except for the small hints in "It's All Clear Now" fic earlier. Heh. All in good time. ;)

Did I capture Yato's personality correct? Seems like I need to re-read _Inuyasha_ too, been a long time since I read it. (I feel like Kagome's personality is slipping away from my memory.) Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this. See yah~!


	5. Naruto - Reason He Travels

**Disclaimer:** _**Inuyasha & Naruto **_and their characters are properties of Rumiko Takahashi & Masashi Kishimoto, Shogakukan, Sunrise, Shueisha, Pierrot Studio, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

 **Pairing:** Sasuke x Kagome

 **Rating:** **K+**

 **Category:** **short fic, drama, general, crossover, AU**

 **Fiction note:** This is an AU, so there are changes. This takes after the _Naruto chapter 699_. There's no clear knowledge of the time-jump between chapters 699 and 700, so this fic takes its place about five years after the battle against Kaguya. (And no, haven't seen "The Last" yet.)

Naruto and his friends get a surprise of their life while going to help out Sasuke.

* * *

An Inuyasha & Naruto Short Fanfic

" **Reason He Travels"**

Written by k-tiraam © 2016

* * *

 _Years ago, right after the end of the great battle._

 _It's been weeks since he left from Konohagakure, gotten the pardon from present Hokage, Kakashi. Naruto bid him good luck with his journey before he left. He promised to report in for Kakashi, if he ever found any suspicious activities that might harm Konohagakure. From time to time he would go back to his birth country, but then wander off again. For so long, he had been wandering off along with Orochimaru, Kabuto and others. It seemed strange for him to stay put for long time._

 _During one of his travels, he felt exhausted and was in need for rest. Looking for a place to stay, Sasuke stumbled into an old shrine that had a family house nearby. A shrine way out of busy town? Curious._

 _As he took a step forward, an arrow flew close to his feet! Sasuke jumped back, taking out his katana, getting ready to battle!_

" _What are you doing here?" A female's voice questioned him. "We are a small community, so I know you're not from here!"_

 _Soon as she said that, a young woman in her priestess attire stepped forward, arrow pointed at Sasuke. Her face was stern in alert, ready to defend if he meant to harm her small family. If it weren't for her greyish blue eyes, Sasuke would have thought of her as one of the Uchiha clan._

 _The last Uchiha exhaled deeply, re-sheathing his katana. She was only defending her home, therefore, she was no enemy. There were no ill meanings in her voice. Only a protective tone he heard from her voice._

 _He made his body more relaxed, as to show the young woman he met no harm. "It's true. I'm not from here. I'm just wandering around, looking for a place where I can rest for a night."_

 _With those words, both of their lives changed._

* * *

Since the end of the great battle against Kaguya, five years ago, things have been peaceful for the people of Konohagakure. Well, there were still those who lusted for power and control, the idea of peace among the ninja countries was a sign for weakness. Most of them were small thugs and missing-nins, nothing that the elite ninjas couldn't handle.

The latest _Hokage_ , Hatake Kakashi sighed deeply as he looked through the reports he received from _jounins_ and _chuunins_ ; seriously, why couldn't the Fifth come back as _Hokage_? All this paperwork was killing him to boredom! Not only that, his time with the _Icha Icha_ -collection was being wasted!

"Oi~! Kakashi-sensei!" A door was forcefully banged open!

Again, a sigh escaped from Kakashi; then there was him. "Naruto, how many times I need to tell you that I'm not your _sensei_ anymore?"

Before the older man stood a young man in his early twenties. His once shaggy looking blonde hair cut really short – it took Kakashi some time to get used to the sight of it – and still wearing black-orange clothes, which he favoured since childhood. You would think he would mature enough when it came to the clothes. Nope. Not him.

"Heh, you will always be Kakashi-sensei for me!" Naruto grinned widely. "Anyway, have you…?"

"I know what you're about to ask. No, haven't received any messages from him." Kakashi looked through his papers again. "Sasuke will send a message when it's necessary."

Naruto frowned. "Tch, typical of him. He rarely comes home nowadays. Even though he's pardoned for his actions."

"Maybe so but there are still people who feel betrayed. Betrayed by the fact that an _Uchiha_ tried to destroy their beloved home."

Naruto's frown deepened. "True. But still…"

"It takes time for them to forgive and Sasuke knows this. That's why he decided to travel. While at it, makes himself useful for us, tracking down possible threats. As you know, there have been some attacks by rogue ninjas, _Akatsuki_ -wannabes, as I would call them." Kakashi leaned his chin onto his crossed fingers, sighing deeply. (And yes, he still had half of his face covered in a black mask, like always.)

"Tch, there are still those, who uses _Akatsuki's_ name to rise more terror, huh?" Naruto grumbled.

Just then, a knock from the door interrupted them as one of _chuunins_ came in. "Hokage-sama, a message arrived to you." He handed it out to Kakashi, who accepted it and the dismissed the _chuunin_.

Naruto was about to leave as well, when Kakashi signalled him **not** to leave yet. "It seems that our wandering teammate finally contacts us."

"Eh?! What does he say in it?!"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he read the message, looking serious. (After being his pupil and working with him for years, Naruto learned how to read his face. Even with the mask on!)

"Sasuke is coming home. And he will be bringing some company with him. Survivors from an attack."

"Attack? Who?" Naruto was puzzled; there was no knowledge from other countries of being attacked.

"It was a small country that got attacked by large group of missing-nins. Country itself wasn't part of Konohagakure or any other ninja countries." Kakashi frowned, not liking the sound of this. True, there were small countries that didn't have any ninja academies, but still knew how to defend themselves. Not all tiny countries couldn't defend themselves for long time – and so seemed to happen with this unknown country. "We will meet them within a week. Although, I think it's best to meet them in half-way. Naruto, you go and take Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba with you."

"Ossu!"

* * *

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered after arriving to the meeting point – also known as the gates of Konohagakure. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru were already there, waiting for him.

"Now that all of us are here, better get going then!" Naruto adjusted his Konoha-headband, getting fired up. Once that said, all of them jumped forward, Kiba and Akamaru taking the lead to track down Sasuke's scent that had lingered on the message Naruto brought.

It took two days, until Akamaru got a strong scent of Sasuke. But he also got a scent of other people; two females and a male – and also other, unfamiliar scents. The huge dog began to growl, his fur stuck upward; trouble was ahead.

 _Konohagakure's_ ninjas quickly hid themselves within the trees and bushes. Soon they saw what Akamaru have sensed; eight rogue ninjas were attacking Sasuke and a young woman, who were trying to defend an older woman and a young boy. Sasuke and the young woman were handling the enemy well, and they managed to take down few before their arrival. But they could see they were getting tired. Sasuke's companion was injured and had lost blood. Talk would be waste of time, they needed to help them and fast!

"I'm taking on two of them," Shikamaru said, releasing his shadow-jutsu and took hold of two of the rogue ninjas. Sakura jumped down behind the older woman and the boy, taking down a rogue who was sneaking in. Kiba and Akamaru jumped from the bushes, taking down two other rogue ninjas. The last remaining rogues met their doom as three Narutos jumping over them.

The battle was short. The enemies left alive were captured, ready to be taken in custody for questioning and trials. In the meantime, Sakura checked out the small group for injures. The mother and the son had minor injures and were tired from the journey. However, the young woman had deep wounds that needed to be taken care of as soon as possible.

"Is my sister okay?" The boy asked worrying about his sister's health.

Sakura smiled for him to calm him down. "Yes. She lost some blood, but that can be easily fixed at the Konohagakure's hospital."

"Thank goodness." The mother sighed in relief, her eyes teary. "We already lost our home and grandfather, the thought of losing Kagome-chan…"

"Well, we saved your ass again, Sasuke-teme." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke frowned at him. "This is not the time to joke around, _dobe_." That was strange; Sasuke was never like this agitated. Did his time away from Konohagakure change him?

"S-Sasuke-kun," a faint voice called out to him. Both men turned to the woman who was identified as Kagome. "It's okay. I will heal soon enough, you know that. I just need to rest a little. Take care of my mom and brother while I'm resting, okay?"

The ninjas from Konohagakure were puzzled – even Shikamaru, but his face didn't show much. What was this? Sasuke looked at the woman with such care in his eyes? Never had they thought he was able to show any feelings after many years of sorrow and lost of his clan.

Shikamaru sighed. "We should head back. This area might not be safe."

They all agreed. Akamaru carried injured Kagome, while the others took care of Kagome's mother and brother, observing their surroundings for possible surprise attacks. Naruto summoned more of his shadow clones to assist them with the rogue ninjas. Soon enough they were ready to continue their journey back to home, minds filled with questions.

Especially Sakura, whose mind was in turmoil about Sasuke and the mystery woman. What was their connection to each other?

* * *

"I'm glad our ninjas managed to come to the rescue in time." Kakashi said. As soon as he finished with his report, Sasuke went to the hospital to see the mystery woman, Kagome. Naruto and others confirmed what happened days ago. Days after their arrival, the Higurashi family was invited to Kakashi's office, to introduce themselves to him; Manami, the mother of the family and her son Souta.

"We can't thank you enough, to have your ninjas to come to help us out." Kagome's mother, Manami said with gratitude. "Sasuke-kun is indeed strong, but he couldn't admit his body was getting tired from long journeys, battling against the attackers and being on the lookout every night."

"It was no trouble at all." Kakashi said. "I am sorry for your country. Had we known sooner, we may have been able to help you out." He really did feel sorry for them; things they had to go through in short time.

Manami shook her head. "We tried to contact, but they were cut off by the attackers. There was nothing to do. It all happened so fast."

Kakashi nodded understandingly. "If you need anything, please, let us know about it."

Manami smiled. "Thank you. Sasuke-kun already took us to his home."

' _Hm? To his home? Uchiha clan's? I thought he said he wouldn't step a foot to that place.'_ Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. "Oh, how is your daughter?"

"She's doing fine. Her wounds are healing nicely. She needed a blood transfusion and rest." Manami hugged her son closely, relieved. "They said she would be released in two days."

Kakashi smiled. "That's good to hear. Well, I won't keep you here any further. You're always welcome back if you have any questions. I will have the papers fill out for you and then have them brought to you."

The Higurashis bowed and left. Kakashi sighed again. "So, Sasuke has a potential love interest? Life sure is full of surprises."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to be here. I'm fine. You heard to the doctor, I'll be out in two days. Thought it might be sooner, knowing my inheritance." Kagome pouted. Honestly, who would have thought he be like this? _'He's like a guard dog.'_

Sasuke hm'ed, staring at her as if saying: 'are you kidding me?' Kagome scolded at him. "I **highly** doubt anyone will attack us here!"

Sasuke frowned even more, glancing over his shoulder. He just knew _she_ would be there, waiting for a right moment to question Kagome. Right he was; Sakura **was** standing behind the door, gathering enough courage to enter. However, since Sasuke was in there too, she had second thoughts. She couldn't do it; couldn't enter to the room. However, Naruto was another matter.

"Ossu, Sakura-chan!"

"Ah, Naruto! W-what are you doing here?" She was startled from his loud voice. Even after all this time, Naruto still managed to surprise her with that loud voice of his.

"Just dropping by. I heard Sasuke is here, so wanted to see him – and his girlfriend!" Naruto grinned, scratching his neck. "Also, Hinata-chan asked me to bring these for the lady." He showed the basket full with different fruit.

"Well, Sasuke-kun is there, but I don't think now is the right time…"

"Ossu, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto barged in. Sakura's body jolted, she felt like wanting to hit Naruto to the other side of the hospital! "Hello to you too, pretty lady~! Here, these are for you!" Naruto handed out the basket of fruit, receiving surprised 'thank you' from Kagome. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki! This _teme's_ one and only friend in the world~!" Naruto really was asking for it. Sakura could see from the Uchiha's enraged glare; Naruto was in trouble and he had it coming!

The up-coming bloodshed was voided, by a gentle giggle. Kagome couldn't help it; this was all too hilarious! Sasuke had mentioned couple of his friends, especially about the certain loud-mouthed, who likes to wear black and **orange**. It took her some time to know about him, but once she kept bugging Sasuke to talk about himself, the ex-traitor caved in and told about his teammates.

"Hehehee! It's nice to meet you too! Sasuke-kun has mentioned about you." The said man hm'ed again. Kagome noticed the pink-haired woman behind Naruto. "Ah? You must be Sakura Haruno, right? _Konnichiwa!_ I'm Kagome Higurashi."

" _K-konnichiwa_ , Higurashi-san."

"Ooh! Kagome-chan! Heh~! That's a pretty name, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned widely, coming closer to the patient. "Kinda a jealous of Sasuke-teme now, for finding a pretty lady like you." Sasuke's glare ten-folded.

"Naruto, quit it! Leave her be, she doesn't need an overexcited idiot to bother her!" Sakura dragged Naruto away by his ear. "I'm sorry about him! He doesn't know when to quit!"

Kagome chuckled again. "It's okay, Haruno-san. I guess it's his nature to be like this. It's kinda refreshing to meet people like him."

"You're so nice, Kagome-chan! Once you're out of hospital, I will show you around here!" Naruto looked all serious as he turned to Sasuke. "You can join too, if you like. Things have changed around here while you were gone. Wouldn't want you get lost." Naruto teased him.

"Usuratonkachi…"

"I would love to, but after my family and I have settled in." Kagome smiled, looking tired – signalling them that she needed some rest. Sakura apologized for keeping Kagome away from her much-needed sleep. The apprentice of Tsunade shooed protesting Naruto out of the room, and was about to ask Sasuke come along. But her words were halted as she noticed him move closer to Kagome, letting his forehead rest against hers with eyes closed.

There was a saying that sometimes actions spoke more than words. That saying held the truth. Sakura didn't need to ask anything, she already knew the answer. Sasuke's heart was captured by another and it was out of her reach. It saddened her, but she was willing to accept the truth. With this thought, Sakura left them alone, giving them some privacy.

"Sasuke-kun… you should rest too." Kagome whispered tiredly. "Go see my mom and Souta if they are doing okay."

"No, I will stay here for a while."

Kagome huffed softly. "Fine, do whatever you like. Stubborn man."

Sasuke smirked. "Stubborn woman."

* * *

 _End of story…?_

* * *

 **First draft:** January the 28th, 2016

* * *

 **Author's note:** I had another idea before this version, but as I was writing this it became as it is now. There might be a continuation for this, we'll see. Ah, Sasuke  & Kagome, I love this pairing too~! I do have an old fic written about these two, long before _Naruto_ was even close to its end. I had to re-read it to see this won't be too similar. I also noticed I need to do some editing to the old fic. Sigh. Oh well.

Hopefully you enjoyed reading this. ^_^


	6. Multi Crossover - Resemblances

**Disclaimer:** _**Free!, Haikyuu! Inuyasha & Prince of Stride **_and their characters are properties of their respectful creators/owners. Not mine. I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

 **Characters:** Kagome, Makoto, Haruka, Rin, Sousuke and others soon to be mentioned.

 **Rating:** **K+**

 **Category:** **short fic, general, humor, multi-crossover, AU**

 **Fiction note:** This is a multi-crossover. Takes its place, after Makoto and Haruka began to study at college. Makoto and Haruka meet Kagome while she was waiting for her date. That's funny, they promised to meet their friends at the same place as Kagome.

 **Mild warning:** There's a tiny hint of male  & male relationship. Very mild.

* * *

A Multi Crossover Short Fic

" **Resemblances"**

Written by k-tiraam © 2016

* * *

Tokyo. Just a thought of it was pure amazement! From a small town like Iwatobi into the big city was adventure itself for Makoto. Took him few weeks to get used to – for Haruka it was less than that. Haruka could adapt to anywhere, as long as he had a chance to swim _free_ at the swimming hall. Both of them have met interesting people and made more friends. Well, Makoto more than Haruka, since Haruka was hard to understand. Makoto sighed thoughtfully. At least he **had** managed to make some friends.

"So, Haru-chan, where do we meet Rin and Sousuke?" Makoto questioned as they travelled in a bus.

"By the fountain. And stop calling me –chan."

Makoto exhaled. "Aah~! Haru~! If you haven't noticed, there are lots of fountains in Tokyo!"

"The one nearby the mall."

"Haru~! It's the same with the malls, too!" _'Trust Haru to state the location as if it's obvious already…'_

* * *

In the end, Makoto managed to get more answers from Haruka's phone by checking out Rin's messages. Now, they were heading to their meeting point. As the approached to their location, there were other people gathered around the fountain. But there was one person, who looked familiar and caught Makoto's interest.

"Ah! Kagome-san!"

As she heard her name called out, Kagome lifted her eyes from the phone. Locating the source of the voice, she gasped softly and waved at the two young men. "Makoto-kun! Haru-kun! It's good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"We came to here to meet our friends from the hometown." Makoto answered, while Haruka bowed slightly to greet her. "What are you doing here, by yourself at this time of day?"

Kagome hummed softly. "I'm on a date. Well, I should be, but I just received a message from my date, telling me that he would be a bit late because of the practice." She pouted, annoyed about it.

Now that she mentioned it, Makoto noticed how nicely she had dressed up for the day. On her she had dark jeans, a butterfly-printed blouse with various shades of pink and green, almost reaching to her knees. She also had a jacket on, matching to her jeans and she wore brown boots, which also added a little bit more height.

"We will keep you some company, until he arrives. Right, Haru-chan?" Makoto smiled.

"Stop with the –chan, already, Makoto." Haruka frowned at his childhood friend.

Kagome giggled.

"OI~! Haruka~! Makoto~!" A voice shouted out for them. Both men turned their attention away from Kagome and saw who was calling out for them. Rin was waving, Sousuke was following him – and so was Kisumi? "Sorry if we're late! I had to drag this one with me more than once," Rin pointed at Sousuke, "so he wouldn't wander off to the wrong direction." Sousuke glared at him. "While at it, we bumped into this idiot." Now Rin pointed at Kisumi, who pouted at him.

"That's just mean, Rin~!" Kisumi whined.

"It's okay, Rin. We just arrived here as well." Makoto confessed, smiling nervously as he noticed Sousuke and Haruka's staring contest. Every time they met, it was always begun with a staring contest.

"Oh~? Now who is this?" Kisumi leaned forward Kagome, invading her personal space. "Hello there~! I'm Kisumi~!" The pink haired man flirted with her.

"Kisumi, back away from Kagome-san." Haruka demanded, turning his glare at the flirter. Kisumi pouted.

Rin blinked twice, taking a good look at the young woman before him. _'She looks familiar.'_

"Ah, everyone, this is Kagome Higurashi," Makoto began the introduction, "Kagome-san, these are our friends. Kisumi Shinigo, who just introduced himself," Makoto pointed at the pink-haired man. (Who winked at her to confirm his identity.) "This is Sousuke Yamazaki," Sousuke bowed, greeting her, "and this is Rin Matsuoka."

"Nice to meet." Kagome greeted all of them.

"Ne, Kagome-chan~" Kisumi began. ("Don't speak to her in such familiar way, Kisumi." Again, Haruka said, scolding at him.) "Would you go out with me~?"

Kagome looked at him, blinking twice before answering to him. "No."

It was as if a knife stabbed through Kisumi's chest. Never expected such fast reply! "Y-you didn't give a thought about it…"

"Serves yah right, flirter." Rin grumbled. "Anyway, how do you know each other?" _'She really looks familiar. Have I met her before? I doubt that.'_

"Well," Makoto started, "Kagome-san and I go to the same college." Kagome nodded, confirming it. "She needed some assist with her studies, so I helped her out. Soon we talked about ourselves and noticed we had same interests." Meaning, they both loved cats very much – and their families meant a lot to them. "And before we knew it, we became friends. Later on, I introduced her to Haru and they also became friends."

"Ooh~? You're really something, Kagome-chan." Kisumi had recovered from her rejection. "To have this iceberg to warm up to you." Kisumi hugged Haruka by his shoulders, making Haruka stiff from the close contact. Especially his.

"Well, one day I went to cook for them at Makoto's place and Haru-kun liked the way I cooked the mackerel for him." Kagome told him, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

' _Ah, so that's how they became friends.'_ Rin thought. The way to be friends with Haruka, was through cooked mackerel. That or impress him with the swimming talent. Soon enough Haruka got away from Kisumi's hold and moved closer to Kagome. At that moment Rin realized why the young woman looked familiar! _'Eh?! What?! They… they look the same! Their hair and eye colors, they are the same! It's almost like looking at_ _ **twins**_ _!'_

"Umm, Higurashi-san?" Sousuke finally opened his mouth. "I apologize for asking this, but, are you **sure** you're not some distant relative with Nanase here?" Rin gapped at the taller man. _'Sousuke~! You just can't go and blur it out like that!'_

Both Kagome and Haruka blinked at the question. Haruka half-closed his eyes, irritated about it, while Kagome giggled. Ever since they became friends and occasionally hanged out together, people kept asking them, if they were brother and sister. True, there were some facial resemblances between them; their hair and eye colors that made people to assume so. Only Haruka's eyes were bluer than hers. And that was about it. Still, wanting to be confirmed about it, Kagome did call to her mother, asking about possible relatives elsewhere. According to her, there were no relatives in Iwatobi, not from her side of family or Kagome's father's.

"Heavens, no!" Kagome giggled again. "Goodness, how often do we get to hear that, Haru-kun?"

"Too often." Haruka looked to the other way from the corners of his eyes.

"Although," Kagome dug out phone, browsing through the files, "after meeting Haru-kun, I bumped into someone who looked exactly like Haruka-kun! (I really did bump into him.) First, I thought he was Haru-kun, but he was a high school student." Kagome licked her lips, concentrating on her current task. "Ah! Found it!" By then, the men were closer to her, interested of what she was about to show. "See for yourselves! Doesn't he look like Haru-kun?"

Makoto and Haruka had already seen it; Kagome showed the photo as soon as she met them again. Rin, Sousuke and Kisumi, on the other hand, were either shocked or amazed at the boy's perfect resemblance to Haruka! If you took off his glasses, he was a perfect copy of Haruka, down to his facial expression to the colors of his hair and eyes.

"I can't believe it," Sousuke said, amazed of what he was seeing.

"It's Haruka number two, with glasses!" Kisumi exclaimed!

"Argh! Haruka is multiplying!" Rin shouted out loud, his hands covering his eyes in disbelief as his back arched. People around them turned to look, what the commotion was about, whispering about his behavior. Haruka glared at the red-head for shouting it out loud in public.

"Rin, stop that. Of course he looks like me, because he **is** a distant relative to me." Haruka told, gaining the three men's attention. (Makoto and Kagome already knew **this** , so it was no surprise for them.) "His name is Takeru Fujiwara, a relative from father's side."

"EH~?!" Both Rin and Kisumi shouted out. Sousuke sighed at their childish behavior – that and to fact that the boy in a photo **was** Haruka's relative. Just what he needed, **two** Harukas!

"Makoto-kun, your friends are funny." Kagome chuckled, talking to the brunette.

"Hehehee… I'm sorry for their behavior." Makoto blushed, embarrassed of them. Kagome patted his arm, trying to console him. The brunette was so cute with his actions! What a kind-hearted he was!

She gestured him to lean closer so she could whisper to him. "Ne, Makoto-kun? How are things going between you and Haru-kun?" She winked teasingly at him. That only made former back-swimmer to blush even more and to cover his reddened face with his hands!

One time, while Haruka was at the swimming contest, Makoto confessed to Kagome that he had feelings for his childhood friend. However, he hadn't confessed his feelings **directly** to Haruka yet. So he thought to mention about it to Kagome, fearing what she would think of him. (Makoto really did think that Kagome might have some feelings for him.) His fear was for nothing, because Kagome smiled, proud of how he had the courage to tell her. At that same point, she confessed that she was already seeing someone, therefore had no love interests for Makoto – only pure friendship. Ever since his confession, Kagome kept encouraging him and pushing Makoto to admit his feelings to Haruka. No luck whatsoever.

"Aah! Kagome-san!" His muffled voice was heard beneath his hands; he should've known she would ask him this! Makoto's muffled exclaim made Haruka to turn his attention away from the others. Whenever Makoto was embarrassed of something, it was always enjoyment for Haruka to see him that way. (Next to seeing the beauty of water and waterfalls, of course.) He was so adorable.

"Hoo~?" A voice behind her said. "What's this? Should I be _jealous_ , seeing you surrounded by such good-looking men? Huh, Kagome-chan~?"

"Ah! Tetsurou-kun!" Kagome turned around once she recognized the voice. "You're late!"

Kuroo frowned at her, still not liking the idea of seeing her surrounded by attractive looking men. Damn, they were as tall as him. He, himself, was dressed up simple; black jeans, a grey sweater and a dark green jacket. "Sorry, but the coach had something to say before we got permission to leave. I did send you a message, right?"

"Yeah." Kagome confirmed.

"Well, to make it up for you, I will take you to your favorite place, where they serve amazing _oden_." Kuroo smirked at her, knowing she would forgive him for being late. He was right. Kagome's eyes shone in delight once she heard him saying it.

"Tetsurou-kun…" Kagome sighed.

Makoto chuckled softly. _'Kagome-san is the same as Haru. If you mention_ _ **oden**_ _, her eyes shine in a same way as Haru's does nearby the water.'_

Kagome went to her date. Before they left, Kagome turned one more time at Makoto and the others. "Thanks for keeping me company! I hope to see you some other time!" She said to Rin, Sousuke and Kisumi. "Ne, Makoto-kun, see you at the courses! And Haru-kun, just send me a message if you need help with cooking!" Makoto waved at her, as Haruka nodded. "Bye~!"

With that said, they left for their date, leaving the five men by the fountain. Once they were gone, Makoto noticed something odd. _'That's weird, we are close to a fountain and Haru hadn't stepped a foot…'_

He thought out too soon, as Rin shouted out at Haruka. "Haru~! Don't!"

Makoto gasped, quickly took a hold of his childhood friend / crush, who was about to strip himself! "Haru~! Not here! You will get arrested if you do!"

Haruka shivered. "I'm… at my… end. I need to swim…"

"Just wait when we get home!"

* * *

Few feet away, both Kagome and Kuroo stopped and looked behind them once they heard Rin's shout. They saw what was happening by the fountain, each having different reactions about it.

"Hoo… they sure are interesting lot." Kuroo grinned.

Kagome looked a bit embarrassed, now understanding how Makoto must have felt earlier. "So they are."

"Well, none of our concern." Kuroo wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer to him. "I'm more concern about us."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, what to do after we eat? Go to the movies? Or…" Kuroo came closer to her ear. "Do we go to my place, to watch the movie there and then later on… have some _fun_ together?" He smugly said. He just loved to tease her.

"T-Tetsurou-kun!" Kagome blushed heavily, feeling as if the steam was coming out of the ears!

In the end, they did go restaurant to eat and then to the movies, enjoying each other's company. Kuroo knew that he couldn't push Kagome any further in their relationship. Time for more would come, when Kagome was ready. Until then, Kuroo was satisfied with simple kisses and touches.

Still, he loved to tease her, hinting about it. Her reactions were too adorable!

* * *

 _End of story._

* * *

 **First draft:** January the 30th, 2016

* * *

 **Author's note:** There you have it, a multi-crossover! :D Ever since I saw the 1st episode of _Prince of Stride – Alternative_ , and saw Takeru Fujiwara, I thought: 'omg, it's Haruka number two, with glasses!' (That's why I had Kisumi say that.) At first I thought about writing only _Free! & Prince of Stride_ crossover, but then I came up with this. ;)

And yes, I ship Haruka x Makoto. No matter how often I think about it, I can't imagine Kagome (or anyone else) dating with either one of them. Well, Kisumi would try to come between them, creating a triangle, who knows?

As for possible continuations for the previous fics: I only got ideas for Haikyuu and Naruto fics. Not sure about Noragami, I only came up with "Gods Among Us?"-fic. Only time will tell. Before that will happen, I got plenty other fics to be written down. Until then!


	7. One Piece - Him, We Cherished

**Disclaimer:** _**Inuyasha & One Piece **_and their characters are properties of Rumiko Takahashi & Eichiirou Oda, Shogakukan, Sunrise, Shueisha, Production I.G., etc. Not mine. I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

 **Characters:** Kagome, Shippou, the Higurashis and The Straw Hat crew (Pairing: past Ace x Kagome)

 **Rating:** **K+**

 **Category:** **short fic, drama, general, slight tragedy, crossover, AU**

 **Fiction note:** Takes its place after the two years' time jump. Let's pretend that at one point, the Straw Hat crew sailed off elsewhere after rescuing the merpeople – and before they continued with their adventure.

Luffy and his crew sailed their way to an island. At its docks, they were greeted by mysterious woman.

* * *

An Inuyasha & One Piece Short Fic

" **Him, We Cherished"**

Written by k-tiraam © 2016

* * *

Kagome gasped from her sleep, panting hard as if she had run for miles! She held onto her blanket, seeking for its comfort. _'That dream again. Why now after so long time?'_

Kagome let the back of her hand rest over the forehead, to calm down her mind. Minutes passed by as she lied down in her bed; it was already a bit past morning – she had overslept. She could hear the birds outside, as well as her mother's humming a random tune in the kitchen. _'Better start the day and not think about the dream any further.'_

With a quick visit at the shower and dressing into her choice of clothes for the day, Kagome made her way to the kitchen. "Morning, mom!"

Kagome's mother turned to look at her, smiling. "Morning, Kagome-chan! I couldn't wake you up, so I let you sleep a bit." She offered her some breakfast as Kagome sat down by the table.

"I see. Where are the others?" Kagome took a bite of her breakfast.

"Souta went to his friend's place. Grandfather Higurashi is at the market. As for Shippou-chan and…"

"PIRATES! PIRATES ARE HERE!"

Both Higurashi women gasped.

Kagome stood up rapidly and ran to outside, taking along her bow and arrows! _'Was the dream a warning for this?! Ever since Edward the Whitebeard's death, pirates have tried to invade our town!'_ Kagome rushed forward, adding some of the spiritual powers to her aid. _'However, they make the same mistake, over and over! This town may not have the Whitebeard's protection anymore, but that doesn't mean it's_ _ **defenseless**_ _!'_

* * *

"Woaaah! New island!" a bruised Luffy cheered, munching on his meat – which he managed to steal from Sanji's kitchen. Sanji knew he stole it, and he kicked him for it.

Nami sighed at their captain's never ending happiness. "Might as well, this thing needs to be recharged, anyways." Nami tapped on their new Log Pose.

Zoro pointed at their happy-go-lucky captain. "He's not listening."

"Let's go! Let's go!" Luffy cheered, along with Usopp and Chopper. Franky made one of his poses behind him.

Nami's eyebrow twitched.

* * *

Kagome ran her way to the docks, seeing others to defend their hometown from the pirates. She was out of breath, so she calmed herself before speaking out. "Have you identified who they are?"

"About to," a man with telescope said, "I haven't seen such flag before."

"Describe it for me." Kagome requested; although she didn't have all the knowledge which flag belong to which – some yes. But not all. New groups of pirates always appeared, baring unfamiliar flags. Still, thanks to the Whitebeards, she learned to recognize some of the well-known pirate ships.

"Hold on," the man took a better look at the ship. "The ship itself is something I haven't seen before. It got a silly looking lion's head…? As for the flag, I can see a print of skull wearing… straw hat?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Anything else?"

"Well," he began, "looks like there is a pirate who wears a straw hat to match with the flag's…"

Kagome gasped, remembering something she heard in the past!

* * *

" _I've a younger brother," he said, leaning a bit back as they sat on a hill. "He has a scar below his left eye and wears a straw hat all the time." He chuckled. "The hat is his treasure. He got it from a man he admires more than anything."_

 _Kagome giggled. "More than you?" She teased him. Kagome heard him grumble annoyed of the fact. "So, what's his name, your little brother's?"_

 _He lied down, looking at the sky. "Luffy."_

* * *

"Luffy..." Kagome whispered softly. She stared at the approaching ship, until she looked at the people who came to her aid. "There's no danger from them. That's the Straw Hat Pirates' ship."

"But, Kagome-sama, how do you know that for sure?" One of the men asked.

Kagome inhaled deeply before releasing it. "For starters, their flag is the obvious proof. They are fairly a new crew – until they vanished for two years. But now it seems they have returned as a crew again." Kagome smiled, closing her eyes for a second. "If you're unsure, you can stay on guard, but do not attack them."

She turned her attention to the ship again, waiting for it. Some of the men backed away, trusting her words, but only few stayed with her in case if they meant to harm their homes.

* * *

The Straw Hat crew didn't know what to think of this – except for Sanji, who was all star-eyed because of the beautiful woman waiting for them at the docks. A woman, who was armed and had some of the men as her back up. Zoro tch'ed, ready to draw one of his swords until…

"Welcome, Straw Hat Pirates!" The woman's voice was heard.

"You've heard of us?" Luffy blinked in puzzlement, looking down at the woman.

"Some. Still, let this be a warning to you." Kagome rose up her spiritual energy, which made all of them shiver. "Do not harm any of people here."

Luffy couldn't understand it, first she welcomed them and then she threatened them? Strange woman! And what was this feeling he just felt? This was something else than _haki_. Heck, all of them felt it! (The love-fool Sanji pretty much ignored the threat.)

"Don't believe it." Zoro began, gapping at the woman. "She's a priestess."

"Eh?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Priestess?! One of those who are at the shrines?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. But, she's no ordinary priestess. She's one of the legendaries my old master once told me. Nowadays, priestesses may not have such power as she does. She's one person you don't want to mess with." Zoro eased his hold on his sword.

"Ooh~! A priestess~! Hey, Ms. priestess! Wanna join my crew?" Luffy smiled widely.

Kagome blinked at the request while the men behind her gapped at the pirates! How dared the pirate ask a person with pure soul, such as Kagome-sama, to be part of a pirate crew?!

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Kagome chuckled, eyes half-closed. "I got responsibilities here." Luffy pouted hearing this. "Anyway, you wouldn't be **Luffy**?"

"Eh? Yeah, that's me. But how do you know that?" Luffy pointed at himself, wondering how **did** she know about him?

"Your brother, **Ace** , once told me about you." Kagome smiled knowingly.

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise. Other crew members were the same once they heard what she said!

"As I said, you're welcome here. As long as you don't have ill intentions forward our town."

* * *

Hours later, Luffy and the crew were at town's restaurant _Shikon no Tama_ , feasting and drinking. Brook was performing one of his songs to the crowd while Sanji was giving the cook some tips how to make food taste more delicious. Zoro was taking a nap against the wall, while Usopp was fooling around with Chopper. Robin and Nami took a look at their map, as to see where to go next – and Franky was showing off himself to kids, who were fascinated about him.

Luffy kept on munching on the meat that was brought to him. Kagome stared at the mount of meat he managed to eat – and yet managed to stay so slender from it.

"You and Ace were much alike. Both of you can eat this much. Could it be because of the Devil's Fruit?" Kagome wondered, laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah… How **did** you know Ace? Were you friends?" Luffy asked between his bites.

Kagome was quiet for a moment, sighing deeply. "Ace arrived here one day, with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates, to refill their ships with food and drinks. You see, Edward the Whitebeard made a deal with the major. He would "claim" this town as one of theirs and the town would be protected from other pirates. For an exchange, the townsfolk would provide the necessary things they needed."

Luffy kept listening while he ate. Nami and Robin also joined in, to listen Kagome's story.

Kagome groaned. "Ace sure was a pain in the ass! Ever since we met, he just couldn't leave me be! Teasing, showing off his fire power! Then he made me worried whenever he fell asleep in the middle of dinner or whenever we talked! Then he woke up, continued on as if nothing happened."

Luffy laughed. It felt good to laugh at the story Kagome told them. Especially when it was about his brother, Ace. Luffy held onto the x-shaped scar over his chest, it pains him still, but the pain was numb compared to the one he felt two years ago.

"You cared for him, didn't you?" Nami asked, letting her head rest on her hands.

Kagome nodded her eyes a bit teary. "More than anything."

* * *

" _Kagome?" Ace asked._

" _What?" Was her reply for him._

" _Why won't you come with me, to see what is out there?" Ace pointed at the sea, holding her closer. "Together we could see the world, live on adventure!"_

 _Kagome chuckled, but then looked sorrowfully at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't leave from here. I can't leave from my responsibilities."_

 _Ace hummed, not pleased of her answer. But he could understand her. He had his responsibilities too, to capture that traitor. "Okay. I get it." Ace hugged her again._

" _Ace," she said. "Please, be careful. I-I got a bad feeling about this. You chasing after that man…"_

" _I will be fine, you'll see." Ace kissed her forehead, then below her right eye – and then on her lips._

* * *

After two days' rest, refilling their stocks, the Straw Hat Pirates were off to sail again. Some of the villagers, and the Higurashis with Shippou were there to bid them farewells. Only Kagome was missing. Luffy pouted, he hadn't gone to the ship yet, hoping he would see her and possibly hug her before they leave. Then he took few steps to their ship, once and while watching over his shoulder.

"Bye~! Hopefully we get to see you again!" Souta waved. Shippou jumped up and down in cheer.

"Yeah, you can count on that!" Luffy shouted back, grinning.

"Can't see Kagome-chan anywhere~!" Sanji exclaimed, heartbroken.

"Tch. Perverted cook." Zoro scoulded at the blonde, which only caused them to fight each other.

"Ah! I see her!" Chopper pointed his hoof at the approaching woman – who had something in her arms.

"I'm glad we made it in time!" Kagome panted, smiling a little. "I haven't introduced you to all my family members. Luffy-kun, I would like you to meet **Chase**. Ace's and mine son." The toddler clanged onto his mother, hiding his face from others, feeling a bit shy. "I'm sorry I hadn't mentioned about him, he just recovered from an allergy."

They thought they wouldn't be surprised anymore – after learning the relationship Kagome had with Ace. But this, this was a mother of all surprises! Ace's child!

"A-Ace's… son?!" Usopp exclaimed, slapping his hands against his face. Sanji cried for another reason, to the fact that lovely Kagome was a **single** mother, who had dedicated her life for her son. (Then again, she got her family to help her out, so she was not alone.)

"Chase-chan, don't be shy," Kagome cooed at her son. "This is your uncle Luffy and his friends."

From the sound of his mother's soft voice and encouragement, the toddler finally turned to look at Luffy. There was no doubt about it: he was Ace's son. He looked like him, with freckles over his face, sharp eyes – only difference was that he had Kagome's eye color.

"At first, I thought not to say a thing about him, for his protection. But then I felt bad about keeping a secret from you, Ace's brother." Kagome spoke softly, holding on her son. Chase giggled at her.

Luffy had lowered his hat over his eyes, feeling the tears threatened to fall from his eyes. _'Ace… did you know? Did you know about him? Your son?'_ A flashback of his brother came to mind, grinning at him. _'Don't worry, I'll protect him. I won't let anyone come near to him!'_ Luffy's hand that held onto his hat trembled.

Minutes passed, until Luffy exhaled and lifted his hat away from the eyes, grinning widely.

"I see! I got a nephew! So cool!" He leaned closer to the child. "Hi! I'm Luffy, I'm your uncle!"

The child blinked at him, his eyes a bit teary. Luffy noticed this, and he stretched his cheeks to make a silly face. From the sight of this, Chase began to laugh, clapping his hands together. Kagome smiled at the sight; so did the rest of Straw Hat crew. Their captain got another treasure to hold close and to protect.

Ace's legacy.

* * *

 _End of story._

* * *

 **First draft:** February the 2nd, 2016

* * *

 **Author's note:** I cried. I really did cry while writing the flashbacks and the last part of this fic. It shows that I still get emotional of Ace's death. He was one of my favorite One Piece characters, and his death was devastating!

Sighs. I've always wanted to write a fic of Ace x Kagome, especially after his death. At last I got to write this off my system. ;_; Maybe someday, I will write more about them – a prologue for this one. Now I can focus on those long waited sequels!


	8. Haikyuu! - Finally, They Meet

**Disclaimer:** _**Haikyuu! & **__**Inuyasha**_ and their characters are properties of Haruichi Furudate & Rumiko Takahashi, Shueisha, Production I.G., Shogakukan, Sunrise, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

 **Characters:** Kagome Higurashi, Keishin Ukai and Tetsurou Kuroo. Mentions of others. (Pairing: Tetsurou x Kagome)

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Category:** **short fic, comedy, general, crossover, AU**

 **Fiction note:** A continuation for the previous short fics: _Family of Crows & All Is Clear Now_. The dreaded moment was here, for Kagome, that is. It's time for the training camp – where Keishin finally meets her boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou.

* * *

A Haikyuu! & Inuyasha Short Fanfic

 **Family of Crows** **:**

" **Finally, They Meet"**

Written by k-tiraam © 2016

* * *

Kagome browsed through the training camp's schedules and menus. It fell to manager's responsibility to cook, to look after the players and make sure training clothes were clean. Ah, sounds like your average days at home, only **she's** in her mom's role. Well, at least she wasn't alone.

The Nekoma's manager hummed, thoughtfully, accepting the plans for the training camp.

"Everything looks fine for you, Higurashi-san?" Nekomata asked.

"Don't see anything wrong with, so, I'm okay with this." Kagome smiled.

The old man smiled. "That's good. As you remember, you will be working with the other managers, so you won't be alone in this."

Kagome nodded. "Who are the other teams that will join this training camp?"

The Nekoma's second coach, Manabu Naoi, looked through his notes. "Let's see… Fukuroudani Academy, Shinzen High, Ubugawa, of course _us_ and…" He paused for a second to make clear of the last one.

Kagome wrote down the schools' names. _'Ah, Bokuto-kun and Akaashi-kun will be coming. I haven't seen them for a while. Same goes with Yukie-chan. I heard she got herself an assistant. Hmm, I should consider finding one too.'_

"Ah, Karasuno High will also join the training camp." Naoi finally said the last school. "Coach Nekomata invited them." The older man nodded to confirm it.

Suddenly, both men heard a pencil snap; they looked at Nekoma's manager, noticing the pencil in her hand was broken. Not only that, but her face was sweating and was turning pale as well. Naoi jolted in panic, worrying about her. "Ah! Higurashi-san! Are you alright?!"

Kagome's heart was beating hard against her chest! It took few deep breathes to have it settling down before answering to two worrying coaches. "I-I'm alright. It was just… something else came up to my mind for a moment… But, nothing to worry about it!" She laughed nervously, scratching her neck.

"Hmm, it wouldn't be your **cousin** now, would it?" Nekomata smirked teasingly at her – to which Kagome's whole body twitched. Damn the old man for his sharp mind! "Doesn't he still know you go to Nekoma's High? I admit, I was surprise when learned you're Ukai's other grandchild. Tch, that old geezer seems to spread out his genes everywhere…."

Kagome coughed, reminding the older man that she was at presence – and not to mention he was talking about her grandfather!

"Ah, anyway, Karasuno will be joining the training camp too. I think you should go and greet them once they arrive to the camp." Nekomata grinned. Again, damn the old man and for his sneaky ways.

Kagome sighed in her defeat, while coach Naoi tried to say some encouragements. All the encouragements were needed, because she needed to stop her cousin, Keishin from killing her _boyfriend_!

* * *

As the training camp began, Kagome noticed everyone were busy and very focused with their practise games and training. If a team lost a game, they had penalty runs or dives - Karasuno's team received most of the penalty turns. Not only the players were busy, but also coaches and managers were with their part of the camp. What this meant for her? For now, Kagome could breathe easily, knowing that Keishin would NOT have any chances to threaten Kuroo. However, whenever she was around Karasuno and Nekoma's games, Kagome did notice Keishin glaring at Kuroo. Hmph. Two could play this game and she began to glare back at him in return.

This kept on going for days, and the other teams began to notice it. You would think that the coaches would be like this, but not a **manager** and a coach! Nekoma's team – and two players from Fukuroudani – knew the reason why this was happening.

But those who were clueless kept themselves away from it. They did not want to get involved. The heavy tension between the cousins was unbearable. The only one, who didn't seem to be bothered about this, was the one whose life was being threatened. Kuroo couldn't help but to smirk at the two of them. Oh yeah, they were cousins alright. Also, Kagome looked too adorable when she was angry and was so protective of him.

Kuroo whistled quietly, about to walk away from the gym. _'Lev needs more training with the blocking. Still leaves his arms too wide…'_

"Oi, you! Nekoma's captain! I need to talk with you." Keishin stomped his way to Kuroo, who stopped after hearing Karasuno's coach call out for him. Rest of the Nekoma team were puzzled of such development, what did Kuroo do to the Karasuno's coach? The coach looked really mad.

' _Ah man. Kagome did warn me about this.'_ Kuroo wiped some of sweat off of him. "About what?"

"I heard you're dating Kagome-chan." Keishin crossed his arms, glaring at the captain. "You've known her for how long?"

"Hmm," Kuroo pondered for a moment, "since we started the high school? We **are** in a same class. Didn't Kagome-chan tell you about this?"

"She did mention it." Keishin's glare deepened. _'Dammit, I should've paid more attention when she said that!'_ Keishin coughed. "Yeah, she also told me, you began to date since the beginning of third year."

"True." Kuroo smirked. He actually took a risk to smirk at Keishin! The Karasuno's coach frowned at the smirking _cat_. He got lot of guts.

"Well, since you're **dating** my baby cousin." Keishin took a hold of Kuroo's shirt, surprising the captain. "I got some ground rules for you to follow!"

At that same moment, Kagome noticed them, which caused her to panic! _'No! Keishin-kun is talking to Tetsurou-kun!'_

"One, treat her nicely! She's a young woman, who needs to be respected!"

Kuroo nodded; he was no fool and he knew how to treat a girl like Kagome. Although, sometimes, he liked to tease her, it was just so entertaining to see her flustered.

"Two, no wandering hands!" Keishin said that a bit too loud, because Kagome's face was turning red. Heck, even Kuroo felt his face getting a bit hotter. Too late for rule number two. Kuroo really tried to **not** to look suspicious. They were teenagers! Of course there were moments when they have "touched" each other. Other Nekoma's players were trying to hide their laughter. Only Kenma remained quiet, staring at his teammates in disapproval.

"And three… do **not** try to get my cousin pregnant! Leave that **after** getting married!" Keishin hissed quietly the last rule, to spare Kagome from further humiliation.

Kuroo gulped. Oh no. They were too young for parenthood – and even to consider a marriage. Besides, they haven't reached **that** far with their relationship, meaning, getting more physical. The volleyball took most of their time… ahem. Yeah. But a young man like him could always fantasize about it.

Keishin didn't mean for everyone to hear the last one, some of the Nekoma's players **did** managed to hear it. They just couldn't hold their laughter anymore. Kenma was annoyed about his team's behaviour. Even their coaches had the decency to walk away and ignore all this. (Fact was that they were chuckling further away from the gym.)

Kagome was trying to hide her red face with her hands, hoping for the ground shallow her up! _'Grandfather Ukai was right. Keishin-kun is an idiot!'_

It only took a moment for her to snap out of the embarrassment. Kagome growled in anger, took a volleyball and threw it at Keishin's head. Luckily, Kuroo noticed her intention in time and managed to slip away from the blonde coach's grip. Bull's-eye! Keishin yelped from the sudden impact behind his head!

"Keishin-kun, you **jerk**!" Kagome shouted at him!

"What did **I** do?!" Keishin rubbed the back of his head. _'Man, her aim is perfect as always.'_

"Seriously?" Kagome glared at him, her eyebrow twitching twice. She felt the pulse beating hard over her temple. She was about to take another volleyball, only to be stopped by Kuroo's hold on her wrist. "Tetsurou-kun?!"

"Relax, Kagome-chan. I think coach Ukai here was just worry about you. After all, _we_ haven't actually introduced ourselves properly." Kuroo smiled at her, trying to break off the up-coming battle between cousins. "Right, coach Ukai?"

Keishin grumbled, still feeling the pain on his head. "Right…"

"You don't need to worry about Kagome-chan." Kuroo bowed down respectfully at Keishin, one of his smiles appearing over his face. "I'll take good care of her and respect her. She really special to me, and I won't have her harmed in any way."

Keishin's eyebrow twitched. _'Something about his "smile" makes me feel uneasy…'_

"Keishin-kun," Kagome sighed, "you don't need to protect me. Tetsurou-kun has been a gentleman with me. Oh sure, sometimes he **can** be a jerk too."

"Oi!" Kuroo frowned at her.

"Nevertheless," Kagome looked at her boyfriend fondly, "most of the time, he can be sweet – in his unique own way."

"Hee~ Thanks, Kagome-chan!" Kuroo hugged her.

"Ugh! Now you're being a jerk! Tetsurou-kun, go wash yourself! You're sweaty!" Kagome shrieked in disgust, trying to escape from Kuroo's grip.

Keishin looked on, as the young couple argued and teased each other in front of him. Seconds flew by, before he sighed in defeat – accepting the fact that his baby cousin was a grown woman. She had the every right to date whomever she wanted to.

Still, he would keep a close **eye** on her boyfriend during the training camp. That smile left him feel uneasy.

* * *

"Aah! I've never felt so embarrassed!" Kagome groaned; her voice was muffled into her pillow as she lied down on her _futon_ , trying to hide herself from the world. She and the other managers had gone to their room for the night, but none of them were ready to go to sleep. There were still few things to be done before that.

"I think it's kinda sweet of your cousin to protect your… _virtue_." Yukie teased her, causing Kagome to groan even more.

"I was surprised to know that coach Ukai is your cousin, Kagome-chan." Shimizu said as she folded her towel. "Then again, the coach never really speaks about himself."

"Keishin-kun is an idiot…" Kagome grumbled in frustration. "I do love him and all, but when he gets like this… he just doesn't know when to stop!"

The female managers tried to cheer Kagome up, consoling her when they heard a knocking from the door. One of them, Kaori from Fukuroudani Academy, went to answer it and was face to face with Kuroo – who had just stopped training Lev. In other words, he whipped the poor first-year until he was about to fall down from exhaustion.

"Ah, Kuroo-senpai. You came to see Kagome-senpai?" Kaori asked, smiling slyly. (She had learned few tricks from her _senpai_.)

"Yeah, is she there?" Kuroo smiled, with an equally sly look over his face. "I just want to talk with her for a while."

"Just a sec. Kagome-senpai! Kuroo-senpai is here to see you!" Kaori shouted over her shoulder.

Like a spring, Kagome quickly rose up from her _futon_ and went to the door. Other girls giggled at her quick recovery from grumpy Kagome into love-sick Kagome. Yachi couldn't help but to stare after Kagome as she disappeared behind the closed door. Was it really okay for the Nekoma's captain to be here, at the girls' room? Not exactly **inside** the room, but to be anywhere near it? Yachi could feel her head was about to explode, when Shimizu patted on her shoulder – telling her that everything was alright. With that, Yachi stopped worrying and went to sit down with the other girls.

When Kagome closed the door, she could hear the girls' giggles, making her blush. Kuroo chuckled at her reaction. "Man, we've been dating for long time and you still blush whenever we see each other. I'm touched." He teased.

"Tetsurou-kun," Kagome pouted. "Quit teasing. What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"Hoo~?" He stepped closer to her, making Kagome to back away against the wall. "Am I forbidden from coming to see and talk with my girl?" He placed both his hands on the wall, trapping her between his arms.

"Er, no, talking is okay. But other than that…" Kuroo pushed her chin upwards with his finger, making her look into his eyes.

"You worry too much, Ka-go-me~"

Kagome blushed. "W-well… with Keishin-kun here… you can never know when he…"

"Hmm~?" Kuroo's face came closer to hers, his eyes staring into her eyes seductively. "He's not around here now, is he? Coach Ukai is with the other coaches and won't be back for a while." With that, his lips touched hers softly. Little by little, he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her tiny body. Kagome responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, tip-toeing a bit. (He was almost a head taller than her!) Time seemed to stop when they kissed like this.

Before things got too heated, a cough interrupted them. Both of them could feel a killing aura close to them, which caused Kuroo to shiver and sweat in fright! Every cell in his body screamed at him to 'run and fast'!

"You… are so **dead** …" Keishin cracked his knuckles, his eyes shining with indescribable anger. He was ready to teach the captain not to touch his precious baby cousin in such way!

"Ah…" Kuroo looked at livid-looking Keishin, feeling his doom approaching. "Well, I better get going. Goodnight, Kagome!" He gave a quick peck on her cheek and made a run for it – with Keishin chasing him.

"Get back here, you alley cat!"

Kagome stared after them, stunned of what just happened. Not because of the kiss, no. As always, Kuroo's kisses left her breathless and speechless. This time, it wasn't the kiss that stunned her. Keishin's appearance had stunned her.

Seconds ticked away, until Kagome finally entered into girls' room, went straight to her _futon_ and under her blanket. Other girls were puzzled; first they heard them talking, then it was silence and then they heard Karasuno coach's voice. Now, Kagome looked like she didn't want to show her face anymore.

"Umm, Kagome-chan?" Yukie called out gently.

"Wake me up once the training camp is over."

Rest of the girls blinked, and then sighed deeply. They had one thought in their minds: _'Ah, having a boyfriend and a cousin in a same training camp, has finally taken a toll on Kagome-chan. Poor girl.'_

* * *

 _End of story._

* * *

 **First draft:** February the 4th, 2016

* * *

 **Author note's:** There you have it, long waited sequel for the previous _Haikyuu!_ -fics. Man, it's a wonder that I managed to write two fics now, since I got a substitute job for this week. Today I got early from work, so I could finally write this down. :D

Writing down Keishin and Kuroo's conversation was difficult at first, but once I kept writing and reading them through, I finally came to this. Hahahaa… poor Kagome. Anyway, this is not the end of _Haikyuu_ -crossover fics, oh no. There will be more, which might not be connected with the ones written before. First, sequel for _Naruto_ -fic waits.

Thank you for reading these fics, also for the follows and favourites! Stay tuned~!


	9. Naruto - Differences Completes

**Disclaimer:** _**Inuyasha & Naruto **_and their characters are properties of Rumiko Takahashi & Masashi Kishimoto, Shogakukan, Sunrise, Shueisha, Pierrot Studio, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

 **Characters:** Kagome, Naruto, the Higurashis, Hinata and others being mentioned. (Pairing: Sasuke x Kagome)

 **Rating:** **K+**

 **Category:** **short fic, drama, general, crossover, AU**

 **Fiction note:** Sequel for the previous fic, _"Reason He Travels"_. As promised, Naruto shows around Konohagakure. While eating at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto asks Kagome, how she and Sasuke met.

* * *

An Inuyasha & Naruto Short Fanfic

 **Reason He Travels:**

" **Differences Completes"**

Written by k-tiraam © 2016

* * *

A month had passed by since the Higurashi family arrived to Konohagakure. They had finally settled in nicely to their new lives. The Higurashis lived with Sasuke, since his new home was too big for him. Sasuke made the decision **not** to live in any of his clan's houses. The Uchiha clan's area brought too many painful memories. It was better to start a new life with a new house – with a new family.

As promised, once the family had settled down, Naruto took Kagome for a tour, to see more of Konohagakure. Hinata told him that she would join them later on. Since the first time Kagome met the blonde ninja, she had gotten known of him more – and others too. The blonde ninja was funny, a real people's person and bit loud. Still, Kagome enjoyed his company.

So far, Naruto had showed the things that were important to him; the mountain with the faces of previous Hokages, the academy, the training grounds and last but not least, his favourite _ramen_ place, Ichiraku Ramen. Since there was still time before Hinata's arrival, they decided to eat something while waiting for her. It was already Naruto's second serve of _ramen_. No matter how often she had seen him eat, Kagome was a bit dumbstruck at his huge appetite for _ramen_.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, you sure love _ramen_ , don't you?" Kagome chuckled nervously.

"Hmph?" Naruto slurped in the noodle. "Of course! Ichiraku's _ramen_ is the best, datte bayo!"

"I have to agree with you," Kagome took a sip of her green tea, "the food here is really delicious."

"Isn't it~?" Naruto grinned. "Umm, Kagome-chan? Where's Sasuke?"

"Oh, he had a meeting with Kakashi-sama," she answered. "He told me he would join us a bit later. Why?"

Naruto tried to look indifferent. "Oh, nothing. Just curious." There was a moment of silence between them; only the voices of other customers were heard. Kagome kept sipping on her tea, while Naruto emptied his _ramen_ bowl. "Umm, Kagome-chan? How did you and _teme_ met?"

Kagome paused for a second, glancing at Naruto. _'Ah, that's why he asked where Sasuke-kun was. Waiting for a right moment to ask that.'_ Naruto kept staring at her waiting for her reply. "Well, I met him when he stepped a foot to our family shrine, during one of his travels. I shot a warning arrow at his feet."

"Woah?!" Naruto gapped in disbelief!

"I thought he was one of rogue ninjas, but he convinced me that he wasn't." Kagome sipped her tea again.

Naruto hummed thoughtfully, eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest, nodding at her cautious action. "I would've done the same, if a possible enemy came close."

"Our town was tiny, so I knew everyone who lived there. Sasuke-kun was complete stranger, so I had to be cautious of him." She placed the empty mug on the counter, still holding on it with both hands. Memories of their first meeting came sweeping into her mind.

* * *

Roughly five years ago.

Kagome was sweeping the yard off from the trash and dead leaves that had flown with the wind. There were many things to be done, so she thought to begin with the easiest task. Her mother was at the market, her grandfather and brother, Souta were somewhere nearby. Their grandfather was trying to train Souta with his spiritual power. Key word: trying.

' _If only grandpa would admit that, he's way of teaching is no good anymore – especially when his spiritual powers have become weaker.'_ The young woman sighed deeply, pausing from the sweeping. At that moment, she felt an aura approaching to their home, very powerful one. It didn't feel anything like hers, no. It felt more like a warrior's aura – dark but not evil.

The young priestess became alerted and was on guard. None of the townsfolk held such aura, so whoever the person was, he or she was an outsider. Kagome went to fetch her bow and arrows, and then quickly she hid herself. She didn't have to wait for long time; soon she saw a dark figure coming closer and closer. Kagome drew an arrow, aiming at the ground in front of approaching person. When the time was right, she released the arrow and then quickly drew another right after the first one.

The person, no, a young man jumped back, taking out his katana, getting ready to battle.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome questioned him. "We are a small community, so I know you're not from here!"

Soon as she said that, Kagome stepped forward, arrow pointing at young man in dark clothes. Her face was stern, ready to defend if he meant to harm her small family. Of course, now she understood his aura; he was a ninja. From the look of him, he looked like he had been travelling for some time now.

The man exhaled deeply, re-sheathing his katana. His body became more relaxed, as to show Kagome he meant no harm.

"It's true. I'm not from here. I'm just wandering around, looking for a place where I can rest for a night." He finally answered to her, keeping the eye contact with her.

Kagome could see his eyes more clearly; his right eye was really black, however, his left eye… was something she has never seen before. Purple with rings within them; a curse or a clan's bloodline? No, that was not important now. What was important was to find out why a ninja – like him – was doing here?

The young priestess lowered her bow and arrow, but kept a close eye on him. "So, you don't plan to do anything? I heard there was a great battle going on. In fact, we felt the effect of the battle all the way here."

The man sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "True, there was a huge battle, which concerned all of us. Not just ninja nations, but everyone. You don't need to worry. I've no hidden agendas or any intentions to harm anyone here." His remaining hand was up, showing her he really didn't mean any harm.

Kagome stared at him, still doubtful. However, she looked into his aura, searching for lies and deceptions. She found none. He really meant what he was saying. She exhaled and finally relaxed her hold on her weapons. "Okay. I believe you – for now. The town is bit far from here…" She noticed his frown deepened. _'Ah, not much of a people person, is he?'_ She cleared her throat. "Of course, you can stay at our home for the night in our guest room."

He bowed down with gratitude.

"My name's Kagome Higurashi. As I said, this is my home. I'm this town's priestess. Well, one of them. There's Kaede-sama who also lives with us." Kagome told him. "So, what's your name? If I've to introduce you to my family, I can't keep calling you "stranger"."

He hesitated before he answered, "Sasuke."

"Hm? No last name?" Kagome wondered. But he didn't reply to her questioning, so Kagome let it be. "Oh well, come on in. My family should return home soon, so this is a good time for you to settle in."

Sasuke nodded, following her. He didn't want to tell her his family name. There were no certainties, if she – or her family – knew the reputation of the Uchiha clan. For now, he played it safely; there were people who might (or might not) know few things about the Uchiha clan. Other than the _Sharingan_. He wanted to start from the beginning, without the heavy burden of Uchiha clan.

 _~ 0 ~_

Since the moment, she welcomed Sasuke to her home – and taking a risk of it – Kagome became slightly curious of their house guest. And yes, he stayed at their home a bit longer than just one night. Kagome's mother insisted, after noticing the condition of his clothes and health. (The last Uchiha couldn't say 'no' to a mother, no matter how old he was.)

As to show his gratitude to the Higurashi family, Sasuke offered to help them out as much as he could with his single arm. Then again, he used some of his copy-ninjas to assist him, such as repairing their house and doing the heavy work. Grandfather had become weak within the passing years, and Souta was still too young to do any heavy work around the house.

More days passed by; Sasuke still hadn't left from the shrine. Why? What was it about this place that drew him to come here in the first place? He observed his surroundings in the backyard, where he was currently located at. This really was a peaceful place; just being here calmed his soul. Never before he had felt such peace at any places he had been. The winds gently blew the tiny bells hanging from the porch. The leaves rustled within the trees. No one was there – other than the family he had just met. Usually, he would avoid other people while travelling around.

And yet, here he was, still remaining at the family's house. All because of a young woman, who had a facial resemblance of an Uchiha – except for her eyes. Whenever he was close to her, Sasuke felt his mind being at peace. In fact, he hadn't thought much about his past when she was around.

A thoughtful frown made its appearance over his brows. Perhaps now was the time for him to leave, before he got too close to the family. A traitor like him didn't deserve such kindness from them. Just like he didn't deserve Naruto's forgiveness and friendship.

" _Kouga-kun, no matter how often you ask, the answer still is no."_ Sasuke heard Kagome's voice coming from the front yard. Apparently, she had some company and from the sound of her voice, she was not happy about it.

" _But Kagome, we've known each other since childhood! With Inuyasha gone, I thought you would give me chance!"_ A male tried to reason with her. Sasuke's eye brow twitched slightly; he didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit.

Wait a moment, why should he care about with whom the young priestess would date? He was an outsider; he shouldn't take any part of this conversation. Sasuke frown deepened. He should just walk away from this and ignore it.

He heard Kagome's tired sigh. _"Kouga-kun, I see you no more than a friend. Besides, what Inuyasha got anything to do with this? Sure, I loved him and I've mourned for his passing. But it is_ _ **my**_ _decision whom I want to be with – and unfortunately that isn't you."_ Ah, she also had lost someone precious to her, and yet, she had managed to find peace to calm her injured soul. Maybe that was the reason why he wanted to be close to her, wishing to have his soul healed from a similar agony – and guilt.

" _Kouga-kun! Let go of my arm!"_

Now that didn't sound right. Sasuke hurried with his walk to the front yard. Soon enough, he saw a young man with a black hair tied up in a high ponytail, wearing chest armour, some fur, traditional _gi_ and knee-lengthened _hakama_ and boots that only covered his shins. However, he wasn't wearing any shoes or even sandals; he was on his bare feet. Ignoring the man's unique choice of clothing, Sasuke's only concern was Kagome and how the man held onto her arm.

"Oi, is there a problem here?" He asked, scolding at the man, this 'Kouga', as Kagome called him.

"Ah, Sasuke-san! Nothing to worry about, Kouga-kun was about to leave," Kagome gave the young man a hard look, telling him she was not amused of his behaviour. "Right, Kouga-kun?" Kouga's body jolted with a slight panic. "Remember who I am, Kouga- **kun** … also remember what I can **do** to you, if you keep doing this all the time you come to visit."

For a moment, Sasuke thought Kouga wouldn't let go of her arm and was about to make a move, when finally Kouga loosened his grip on Kagome's arm, letting it go. Kouga was about to leave, but before that he took a quick look at Sasuke, snorting at dark-haired ninja. "So, you're interested of him, Kagome?"

Once he said that, Kouga felt a slight shock from behind, causing him to yelp in pain. He turned to look for the cause of it, only realizing it was Kagome herself, who had just "zapped" at him with her spiritual powers. And her so-called smile was scaring him the most!

"Kouga-kun? Please leave."

Without much ado, Kouga left. As Sasuke saw him leave, he kept imagining Kouga being a dog or any canine-related. The man looked like he had his tail between the legs. (If only Sasuke knew that he was not far from the truth.)

Placing her hands over her hips, Kagome took a deep breath and then let it out of her lungs. Of all the time Kouga chose to make his appearance! Kagome had known him since they were children; Kouga's family liked to travel from one country to another, always exploring and meeting others. One day, they stopped by to their shrine, introducing themselves to the small family. Once Kouga met the tiny girl, he claimed Kagome as his 'girl' – only getting beaten up by Inuyasha who was also visiting the Higurashi family. Since Inuyasha's death, Kouga tried persuade her to become his 'woman'. The word 'no' did not belong to his vocabulary.

Now their guest had to witness one of Kouga's visits and his behaviour.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Kouga-kun can be quite handful." Kagome scratched her cheek with a finger, a sign of her embarrassment – at least one of them.

"He does this often?"

"Only when he's around here. He travels a lot with his family." Kagome explained. "When he does come here, well… you saw what happened." Kagome made her way to the house. "Kouga-kun has a **special** bloodline. Perhaps not quite like you have." Now it was Sasuke's turn to jolt mildly, but not in panic more like in surprise. "But it's still special, which was how I could give him a little shock to remind him of it." Kagome couldn't tell him that Kouga was a descendant of a wolf demon clan. No matter how annoying he could get, she didn't want to break her promise to him and his family.

With that, Kagome went inside. Sasuke remained to his place, feeling a bit unease. If she could do that to anyone with a bloodline such as him, he better be on guard. All the calmness he felt around her, was gone.

However, he had to admire her spirit; she knew how to handle things. She might not be a ninja, but she sure was a crafty one for being a priestess.

* * *

Kagome stopped with her story of how they met; Naruto was speechless.

"B-but, when did you began to **date**?! How did Sasuke ask you become his girlfriend?!" Naruto could feel his head starting to ache; the suspension was killing him! He wanted to know!

A tiny hue of pink made its appearance over Kagome's face. "Well, I admit, it was a slow process for us. Sasuke-kun only came to visit us whenever he was on a mission or when he had the time. The second time he came, I thought he wanted a place to stay for a night again. But as months passed by, his visitations became more often. Well, he visited at least four times a year."

' _Woah, that's quite a lot for him!'_ Naruto thought. "But, that still doesn't explain how he made his move on you…"

Naruto felt someone giving him a quick slap on the back of his head. The blonde ninja let out a shout of pain, holding onto his head. "Oi! What's the big idea-?!" Naruto turned around, only finding himself being glared at by the very person they had been talking about. (Kagome waved at Hinata, who had also just arrived to the _ramen_ place.) Naruto gulped in fear, recognizing the famous Uchiha glare.

"If you really want to know, _dobe_ , I just asked her when I went to see her – and her family again the next year." Sasuke sat next to Kagome, receiving a quick peck from her. He might not want to show affections to her in public, but he didn't want to stop **her** from showing hers.

Naruto pouted in disappointment. "That's it? You just asked? No heroic deeds to impress her?"

"Hm." Sasuke ordered a tomato soup.

Kagome giggled. "It went something like that…"

* * *

About four years ago.

It happened during a festival, held by the locals of Kagome's hometown – and Sasuke happened to come to visit them. Mrs. Higurashi suggested they should go out and have some fun. At first, Sasuke tried to think of a way out, but the mother of the family had her ways to persuade him. She even let him lend one of her late husband's _yukatas_. It fit perfectly on him; dark in colors, with dark red "bubbles" by the hem, cuffs and the collar.

Kagome was dressed into a _kimono_ , this time she chose not to be in her priestess outfit. The kimono was light pink with white and red flowers on it and her _obi_ was green, also flower-patterned. She had a flower ornament placed in her hair, which matched perfectly with the _kimono_. When he saw her, Sasuke thought she looked gorgeous; admitting the choice of colours suited her better than any dark clothing the Uchiha clan once wore during the festivals.

"We are leaving now, mom!"

"Okay, have fun you two!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled for them – but Kagome knew better. She stared her mother with a suspicious look over her face. Her mother was up to something. Lately she had been hinting about missing the sound of a small child's cheer and laughter. Even though some mothers **did** brought their children to the shrine for a pray.

Hours passed by. Both of them were enjoying their time together; perhaps Kagome more than Sasuke. But at least Sasuke could relax a little, since no one knew him here – other than being the regular guest at the shrine. The whole time Sasuke was being a gentleman to her. He bought the food, the treats she wanted, also kept the unwanted people away from her – mainly Kouga, who decided to visit again.

Time for the fireworks was near. They went to the bridge to watch them. Sasuke didn't care for them that much, but Kagome was having great time at the festival so he didn't want to spoil her fun. During his visitations, they have gotten to known more of each other; about their past, likings and families. Sasuke had gotten known of her family, but for him to tell anything about his family was still difficult. He really didn't want to share about them. Not yet. Kagome understood, telling him to take as much time he needed. She could wait.

Kagome couldn't remember when it happened, but little by little, she began to fall in love with him. Sure, he was calm and thought things through before he acted – which was something that Inuyasha never did. Yet, there were some small similarities between them. She could see he was loyal, brave and helpful. Not only he had helped them out with their house, Kagome had seen Sasuke training Souta, teaching her younger brother some self-defence.

So here they were, looking at the fireworks. They stood closely each other, their shoulders almost touching. Sasuke placed his right hand onto the bridge's handrail. Soon Kagome placed her hands as well; her left hand briefly made contact with Sasuke's right one. When it happened, her heart skipped a beat and she began to feel warm.

Kagome was about to draw her hand away, when Sasuke took a hold of it. That only made her to gasp in surprise. After gotten known of him during his visits, Kagome never thought he would make such a move. Not for a million years!

"Sasuke-san…"

"I'm not a man with many words." Sasuke interrupted. "I really don't have any experience on this… Most of my life I spent training and battling enemies. So I'll go to the point." Sasuke looked at her. "Will you go out with me?"

* * *

It seemed like dumbstruck look was to stay over Naruto's face. Hinata had a tiny blush over her cheeks, while Sasuke was frowning at Kagome. If it was for him to decide, he wouldn't have said a word to the loud-mouthed ninja – or to anyone!

"Geez. You really went to the point, huh, Sasuke-teme? No sweet talks? Besides, you **already** were on a date!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Um, I think that's part of your personality, Sasuke-kun." Hinata pointed out shyly.

Kagome beamed at Hinata, leaning a bit forward to be able to see the Hyuuga heir over the the blonde ninja. "That's what I thought so too!" She turned her gaze at the frowning Uchiha. "And I wouldn't want him be anyone else."

Sasuke remained silent, gazing back at her with much softened look in his eyes.

Naruto shivered in fright from the sight; that was so out of character of him. Love sure changes a person; even the ex-avenger like Sasuke.

* * *

 _End of story._

* * *

 **First draft:** February the 10th – 11th, 2016

* * *

 **Author's note:** Ack. It took me a longer to write this than the previous fics. That's because I got another call for a substitute job. (I'm unemployed, but I'm on a substitute workers' list – in case if one of the regular workers calls in sick and is unable to go to work.)

Not to mention that I had too many ideas to choose. In the end, I liked this version the most. Oh boy, I like Sasuke x Kagome and all… but when it comes to Sasuke alone... Geez! What a difficult character to write about! (That's why I wrote mostly from Kagome's view.)

Anyway, I hope you liked reading this. I'm off to write more! Catch yah later!


	10. Nanatsu no Taizai - Away from Home

**Disclaimer:** _**Inuyasha & Nanatsu no Taizai **_and their characters are properties of Rumiko Takahashi & Nakaba Suzuki, Shogakukan, Sunrise, Kodansha, A-1 Pictures, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

 **Characters:** Kagome, Meliodas, Elizabeth, Hawk, Diane and Ban. (Possible Ban  & Kagome?)

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Category:** **short fic, humor, general, crossover, AU**

 **Fiction note:** Let's say that the Well wasn't sealed up after their quest was over and Kagome had the chance to go see her friends in Sengoku era – whenever she wanted to.

The Bones' Eater Well must have malfunctioned or something. Kagome knew this wasn't the Sengoku era – or even Japan!

 **Warning!** If you haven't read or watched _Nanatsu no Taizai_ , this fic contains some spoilers.

* * *

An Inuyasha & Nanatsu no Taizai Short Fanfic

" **Away from Home"**

Written by k-tiraam © 2016

* * *

Eyes were closed as the frown over her face deepened. Kagome sat on the ground next to an old well, pondering about the dilemma she was having now. She tried to remember her days at home, before she jumped into the well. So far, she can't think anything abnormal.

She returned from the Sengoku era for three weeks. Check. Spent her time with her family – and shooing Inuyasha away, when he came too early to pick her up. Double check. Went to the school and did her exams. Triple check. She jumped into the well, planning to visit her friends in Sengoku era for a weekend.

Nope.

That was when things got wrong. This most certainly was **not** the Sengoku era. Kagome opened her eyes again and pinched herself. Still not a dream. She leaned back against the aged well, hitting her head against it and groaning in frustration. Final conclusion was that the Well had taken her somewhere else. Kagome tried to return but it didn't work. She was starting to feel a bit panicked. No one knew that she was elsewhere; not her family or her friends in Sengoku era.

Kagome covered her eyes with a hand, trying to calm herself and preventing from crying. Not fair, all she wanted was live herself in a normal way – well, as normal as she could while travelling between two different time periods. Why was she being punished like this?

"Ahem. Excuse me? Are you lost miss?" A tiny voice asked her quite close to her.

Kagome breathed in and out, calming herself. She wouldn't fall apart now, especially when there was someone nearby. "I… I'm fine, thank you for asking. I'm just a bit tired…"

"Oh?" The voice said. "You know, I'm heading back to the tavern that's really close here. Why don't you come with me and rest there a bit? I can't guarantee about the equality of the food there, though."

Finally Kagome managed to calm her nerves, taking the hand away from her eyes. "Thank you so much…" What she saw was a bit unexpected. There was a pig close to her. Has she been talking to a pig? Where was the owner of the voice she has been talking to?

"You're welcome!" The pig said which surprised Kagome a bit. "By the way, my name is Hawk! Nice to meet you!" Hawk oink'ed at the end.

Kagome blinked once and then twice. It really shouldn't be much of a surprised for her anymore. Meaning, she had come face to face with various demons that were either human-looking or animal-looking. But this was an actual pig that could talk. A living and talking pig. There were no hints of a demonic aura within the pig.

"Miss?"

The young priestess shook her head, then softly slapping her face. _'C'mon, Kagome! Focus!'_ Kagome smiled, a bit in an uneasy way. "Nice to meet you, Hawk. I'm Kagome. Also, thank you for helping me out. Have to confess that I'm a bit lost here…"

"No worries, Miss Kagome! I'll gladly help you out!" Hawk boasted, acting brave for her. "Just follow me." The pig began to walk forward the hill. "Oh, just a warning, the owner of the tavern is a pervert."

Kagome could sense trouble coming in her way; just what sort of world had she stumbled into?

* * *

"Where did Hawk go to?" A young woman with long silver hair wondered, placing an empty tray on top of bar's counter.

"No need to worry about him, Elizabeth," a short blonde man said, "I sent him to put some posters about the Boar's Hat."

"Oh. What about Diane?"

"She went to hunt, so that Ban can cook great meals for the customers." The man replied.

Ban from the table that was close to two of them snorted. "Cap'n~ I didn't agree to this."

"Oh? Why not? You gotta earn your keep in Boar's Hat, Ban. Even Elizabeth is doing her share."

"U-umm… Lord Meliodas!" Elizabeth shrieked, blushing heavily as she felt someone touching her in a shameless way. That someone was the short man himself, groping her butt again.

"The great Hawk is back!" The pig shouted out, forcing the front door open! "And I brought some company! A lady in distress!"

"Umm, Hawk, wasn't it?" They heard a young woman's voice call out. "There's no need to make a big fuss about this… I mean, I'm just lost. I'm not in a danger or anything…"

All three of them blinked at the person Hawk just brought. In front of them stood quite petite, pretty-looking young woman, with wavy raven-black hair that reached to her shoulder blades and she had greyish blue eyes. However, her clothes were **very** different from the local women's clothing. She wore a white cardigan beneath it a dark pink top, a short black skirt (not quite short that Elizabeth wore) and black flat shoes (also known as moccasins, but they didn't know what they were called). She carried big backpack with her. (Not her usual, over-sized backpack she carried while searching for the shards of _Shikon no Tama_.)

Kagome began to fidget, feeling uncomfortable the way they stared. Just where did Hawk lead her into? "Umm, excuse me? I heard I could rest here for a while…?" Suddenly, she felt someone touching her from behind; her hips, her butt and lower back. Also there was some weight on her chest, causing her face turn deep red.

"You're slightly taller than me, but you got a nice figure. And you got great taste with the clothing." Meliodas mumbled in satisfaction.

A vein pop appeared above Kagome's twitching eye brow, lifting her right hand high up. "You… PERVERT!" She hit the blonde man in the face with such force – with the help of her spiritual powers. Her hit sent Meliodas flying over the counter and right at his wine collection on the shelf!

Elizabeth shouted in fright and worry, while Ban gapped at the power the petite woman had in her! Hawk also was awestruck for a second, but soon he recovered from the shock and walked closer to the young woman.

Kagome was panting hard, trying to calm herself. The nerve of him! Not even Miroku was that bold! The young priestess blinked as she noticed Hawk approaching her. "Ah, Hawk?"

"You're my new hero, miss." The pig stared at her with starry-eyed. "I haven't seen **anyone** to do that to Meliodas!"

"Huh?" Now she felt someone wrapping an arm around her, pulling her against a hard, very tall, masculine body. "What now?!"

"Bwahahaa~! I've never seen anyone – besides me and Diane – to do that to the Cap'n~!" Ban grinned widely. "Lil' lady, you got guts! I like it~! I will keep you to myself~"

"Eh?!" Kagome shrieked in shock! _'What?! Keep me?! What am I, a pet?! No way!'_ She tried to free herself from his hold, but it was futile. The white haired man had a good hold on her.

" _Oi~ Captain! I'm back! I managed kill few wild animals for dinner!"_ A loud woman's voice was heard, the ground was shaking as the voice came closer and closer. Earthquake? Soon her question was answered when Kagome saw a huge, feminine face looking inside from the window. Not an earthquake, a giant!

Dear lord, what sort of the world had the Well brought her to?!

* * *

Thankfully, both Hawk and Elizabeth managed to calm things down for everyone, so they could all listen to Kagome's story. Diane sat outside the Boar's Hat, listening from the open window while Kagome told her story.

"… Then I found myself here instead. I planned to meet my friends, but… for some reason, I arrived here." Kagome frowned sadly, staring down to void any eye contacts. Elizabeth sat close to her, taking a hold of Kagome's hand and trying to comfort her. Poor girl, so far away from her home, friends and family. Elizabeth could understand what she was going through; she also missed **her** family and home.

Meliodas could still feel the pain from Kagome's slap. Such a petite girl who could threw quite a punch! He really shouldn't underestimate people the way they look. Although, when she slapped him he felt something else; a hidden power, which felt different from any other magic he had felt before. More divine and pure – it felt like a Goddess' power. But Meliodas couldn't be sure of it.

"Not to worry, Miss Kagome! We will find a way for you to return home!" Hawk said, trying to console the black haired young woman.

"Huh~? But I don't want let go of her~" Ban said, frowning. "She's mine~"

Kagome coughed, glaring at the tall man. "I'm no one's property, I'm a human being!"

"Hmm~? Nope, you're mine." Ban said seriously. Kagome felt another vein pop appear over her temple. Gods, not another Kouga.

"Lord Ban, please! We need to help Miss Kagome to find her way home." Elizabeth pleaded, hoping to prevent a fight from starting.

"Hmm, how can we help her with that? She already told us that the magical well where she came from doesn't work anymore." Diane pointed out, causing Kagome to sigh in mild sadness. Elizabeth hugged the other girl, comforting her.

Meliodas hummed thoughtfully. This gave the motivation for them to search for the rest of Deadly Sins. Perhaps Merlin could help them out with this dilemma. "Then it settles! Miss Kagome will join our company, until we'll find Merlin."

Kagome blinked. _'Merlin? As in_ _ **the**_ _Merlin from King Arthur's stories? No way… But, what if the stories and myths of my world are_ _ **real**_ _in this?'_ The longer Kagome remained to this world, the more convinced she became to the fact that this **really** was an alternative world of the Earth she knew and loved. This world's history held no similarities with hers! Well, there were some, but here magic existed and so did giants.

Not to mention she felt something from the tavern's owner, Meliodas. Something dark dwelled within him – was he a demon or a warlock? Did the demons exist in this world too? Then there was this white haired man, Ban, who also felt a bit off. Sure, he was human with some sort of magical ability, but there was something else she couldn't put her finger on.

Kagome sighed quietly; it looked like she needed to sharpen her senses. Once she got the opportunity and some peace, she would start meditating again, focusing on increasing her spiritual powers. Something told her, she was going to need them in this world.

Few more things were also needed, a bow and arrows. Better ask from those later, because right now, she was starting feel a bit hungry.

"First of all, thank you for helping me out with this. I understand you're on a quest of your own and yet you agreed to help me out as well." Kagome said, smiling as she started to feel a bit relieved. She won't be alone in this world after all. "Second, I heard from Hawk," she pointed at the pig next to her, "that I could get something to eat. I'll pay you for it."

"No need! You're our companion now. All you need to do is to work here, as we search for any rumours about the others." Meliodas grinned at her. "As for the food," the blond man rolled up his sleeves, "it's on the house!"

"Wait a sec, Cap'n~! I'll cook for her! I don't want you to poison her!" Ban stood up quickly, went to outside to fetch the dead deer Diane managed to hunt for them. He took the kill into the kitchen and began to cook.

Kagome titled her head a bit. "Is he really a good cook?"

Meliodas chuckled. "The best! His cooking is absolutely delicious!"

"Huh. I'll believe that once I see it!" Hawk said.

Hours later, one of the tables was filled with Ban's cooking. Meliodas was not telling lies; the food looked absolutely amazing!

"Well," said the cook, "dig in." Ban said to the black haired woman, grinning with eyes shut.

Kagome hesitated for a moment, but took a hold of her fork and knife, slicing a piece of meat on her plate. She took a bite of it, chewed for couple times and then froze.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Hawk asked.

"N-no. It's really delicious." Kagome savoured the taste of it. Who would've known that the man could make something this good? Shows her not to judge the person from his looks!

Meliodas laughed softly, taking a sip of his wine. "Ban is the master chef where I'm the master of knowing all the wines across the country!"

Ban laughed out loud. "That's true, Cap'n~! You're a bad chef~!" He also took a gulp of the wine he just snatched from the shelf.

Elizabeth also joined in, filling her plate with Ban's cooking. As she took a bite, Elizabeth sighed in delight, loving the taste of the food. "It's really good!"

While eating, Kagome began to think; perhaps her time here wouldn't be too bad. She already got to know of pretty interesting people who seemed to be trustworthy enough – especially Elizabeth. Diane was still a bit doubtful of her. Hawk whispered quickly that Diane loved Meliodas a lot, which was the reason why Diane was suspicious of her.

Hmph.

As if she wanted to be with the pervert.

* * *

It was getting late, and there were no costumers yet. Ban had passed out from all the wine he drank. Hawk devoured the leftovers from Ban's cooking, loving it. Meliodas vanished from their sight to somewhere and Diane had also gone away from Boar's Hat – so that she wouldn't scare off the potential costumers.

Elizabeth was cleaning up the place, with the help of Kagome. At first Elizabeth insisted that Kagome didn't need to do anything, but the black haired woman pointed out that she would do her share at the tavern, now that she was part of the crew.

Sound of foot steps came from the stairs, making Kagome turn around. Meliodas was carrying something as he came closer to her. He handed out the wrapped packet to her. "This is for you."

"Oh?" Kagome blinked, accepting it. "Thank you. You really shouldn't have." She began to unwrap it, curious of what it held. Ah. It was the same outfit that Elizabeth was currently wearing. Kagome stared at it for a moment, took a quick look at Elizabeth and stared back at the packet. She gave it back to Meliodas, half-glaring at him. "No thank you. I think I'll wear something else."

"It's a must. It's the waitress's outfit here." Meliodas went to Elizabeth, began to grope her – but she didn't do anything to stop him. Only began to blush when it happened. "Doesn't it look great on Elizabeth? I bet it will look great on you too!"

There was that vein pop again. Kagome gritted her teeth together and was about to smack the perverted bartender again. But she was stopped by two long arms wrapping around her tiny body.

"Caught yah~!"

"Urk! O-oi! Let go!"

Ban hiccupped a bit, began to drag her to the stairs, but Kagome managed to hold on the rail fighting with all her might. "Hey now, stop that." Ban said, surprised of her strength.

"Oi! Ban! Let go of Miss Kagome! We need her help with the customers!" Hawk huffed at the drunken man.

"What customers~? There's no one here~" Taller man wrapped his arms around her again, letting his chin rest on top of her head.

The same question rang over and over inside of her mind; why was she here? Maybe she shouldn't have followed Hawk here. Maybe she should have just ignored the pig and gone elsewhere.

Kagome elbowed Ban on his ribs, catching him off guard and making him release her.

If she had gone elsewhere, would it be any better than this? She thought about it then shook her head. She was better off not thinking about it.

Besides, this lot seemed interesting enough; if you ignore the two perverts.

* * *

 _End of story…?_

* * *

 **First draft:** February the 13th, 2016

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Seriously, am I the first one to write an _Inuyasha & Nanatsu no Taizai_ crossover? It sure looks like, because I haven't seen **any** fics of this crossover! Not one! o_o I had my doubts about the series at first, but then I met the most awesome fella of the manga, Ban, and I was sold. Soon I began to like the series – a lot! :D Not only the artstyle reminds me a bit of Akira Toriyama's, but the story is quite good!

I was shocked to know that Ban's Japanese voice actor plays also Makoto Tachibana (from Free!) and Takao Kazunari (from Kuroko no Basuke). Must respect the actor….

Ahem. So, how did I do with this (first) _Inuyasha & Nanatsu no Taizai_ crossover? Did you like it? I sure had fun writing it.

This come a bit early, but: Happy Valentine's Day / Friendship's Day! See yah later~!


	11. Nanatsu no Taizai - Tiresome Journey

**Disclaimer:** _**Inuyasha & Nanatsu no Taizai **_and their characters are properties of Rumiko Takahashi & Nakaba Suzuki, Shogakukan, Sunrise, Kodansha, A-1 Pictures, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

 **Characters:** Kagome, Elizabeth, four of the Deadly Sins and others to be mention. / Pairings: Ban x Elaine (past), Ban  & Kagome (in process?), Meliodas & Elizabeth (also in process)

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Category:** **short fic, humor, drama, general, crossover, AU**

 **Fiction note:** A continuation for the previous fic: _"Away from Home"._ This fic takes its place when Meliodas and others returned from the Capital of the Dead – following the manga's storyline more than anime's.

They hadn't found a way for Kagome to return home. So she will travel along with them, until they do.

 **Warning!** If you haven't read or watched _Nanatsu no Taizai_ , this fic contains spoilers.

* * *

An Inuyasha & Nanatsu no Taizai Short Fanfic

 **Away from Home**

" **Tiresome Journey"**

Written by k-tiraam © 2016

* * *

Kagome was stuck in a strange world. Meliodas and others still hadn't found a way for her to return to her own world. Then again, Ban told them over and over he didn't want her to leave. She was too much fun to have around.

However, Kagome found herself missing her family and friends. She really hoped that they were doing fine – despite the fact that she's gone missing.

The young priestess began recalling her time here, and what she had seen so far.

This world was nothing like her home world or Sengoku era – and it was both incredible and frightening. It didn't take her long to stumble into adventure! Not only that, the tavern was no ordinary tavern; it was a tavern on top a giant pig! Hawk introduced the giant pig as his mother to Kagome, which was a shocking. One thing was stuck to Kagome's mind from her shards hunting time; expect the unexpected.

This was the most unexpected thing ever.

Kagome also learned more of her new companions; they were on a quest for their lost members of the Seven Deadly Sins. To look for their next member, was to search for the Capital of the Dead. They told her that the missing person, King, was dead and the only way to find him, was from the lands of dead. But, King was very much alive – and he attacked Ban, by sending his spear right through the taller man! Kagome wondered how could Ban be still alive, until Meliodas finally told her that Ban was immortal.

That explained it the feeling she got from Ban; human but not quite mortal.

They managed to get into the location, even though they didn't need to anymore. They were brought into the Capital of the Dead by one of theirs priceless memory – Ban's.

At this point of memory, Kagome collapsed backwards onto her and Elizabeth's bed. (Actually, it was Meliodas' but Ban had taken their room for himself. So the girls were now in the shorter man's room, sharing the bed.)

During their trip in the Capital of the Dead, Kagome came to face to face with one of the Holy Knights. How weird it was for her; all her life she heard fairy tales of princesses and knights, and how the knights always rescued the princesses. Here, the Knights were actually bad people – whereas the Deadly Sins were the actual heroes, framed as the enemies of the nation. Kagome sighed. How complicating the things could get?

Not only that, she learned a bit more about Ban; of his past and a fairy maiden called Elaine. Kagome got a glimpse of her when she ran after Ban and saw him being turned into a statue. What a horrifying sight it was. For a moment she thought he would be a statue forever, but he was released from it, by a kiss from Elaine.

As she witnessed it, it trigged a memory within Kagome's mind; a memory of Inuyasha and Kikyou, when she saw them alone in the forest. The time when Inuyasha held Kikyou close to him, promising her he would protect her from Naraku. Even after all this time, her heart ached just from the memory of it. The pain was dull now, but it lingered still.

Tender moment between Ban and Elaine was the reason why she remembered that heartbreaking memory of Inuyasha and Kikyou. There were some similarities between these two different, ill-fated couples. One was too familiar to her; death had claimed the other too soon.

Their eyes and gestures spoke louder than any words – meaning Ban and Elaine's. Kagome knew from the way they stared into each other's eyes, how much Ban and Elaine had cared for each other. They held a special bond between them, a lot more precious than the bond between siblings.

Kagome groaned, covering her eyes with her arm. _'Why do I always get into a situation like this? It's like Inuyasha and Kikyou all over again! But without Naraku's scheme to rip them away from each other.'_

Whatever happened to Ban and Elaine in the past, it left deep scars within the immortal man – she could see it from his eyes and aura when he was with Elaine. Kagome felt a bit sorry for the man.

' _Before we returned to the living, Elaine appeared again, bidding her farewells for Ban and King. But then, she approached me, requesting something from me. It left me a bit confused.'_ Kagome remembered the moment when it happened.

* * *

 _It was the time for them to return to the living world. The way it happened, shocked Kagome. It looked like she was falling apart._

 _Elaine made her appearance again, saying her farewells to Ban and King. Others had returned to the living, but Kagome lingered a bit longer, for Elaine to fly closer to her. The spirit circled around her, which made Kagome to feel a bit unease. Why was she the only one to remain here longer? Why not Ban?_

" _You are a human," Elaine said, "and yet… you feel different from the others. You could see me where my brother couldn't when I was nothing more than light for him."_

" _Well…"_

" _You aren't from the Goddess clan either… You're something else," Elaine looked into her, finally realizing it. "You wouldn't be a Holy Maiden?"_

" _Eh? You mean a priestess?" Kagome asked. "Well, sort of…"_

" _That explains it," Elaine nodded, "only a powerful Holy Maiden can see the dead spirits from another realm." Elaine smiled at her. "Please, can you do something for me?"_

" _If I'm able." Kagome hesitatingly said, listening to what the spirit was asking of her._

 _Elaine smiled at her. "Look after Ban for me. I know he is trying to find a way to revive me from the dead… but I'm afraid for the consequences of it."_

 _Kagome blinked twice in surprise. "B-but, I don't know how long I will be with them. I'm from another world that is so different from this! And I don't mean the world of living or dead, but entirely different world. It's only the matter of time when I find a way to return home."_

 _But the spirit didn't look so concern about that. "Either way, as long as you're with them, could you please look after him?"_

* * *

Kagome sighed deeply, feeling mentally tired. In the end, she agreed to fulfil Elaine's wish, as long as she could and was able to. That didn't mean she would enjoy doing so. The immortal man was just unbearable! He was a much of a pervert as Meliodas.

Speaking of which, Kagome stood up from the bed, looking around the room. No. There was no sight of the shorter man. Since she and Elizabeth lost their room to Ban – that sneaky thief decided that their room was now his – the girls had no choice but to stay in Meliodas' room. As she sat on the bed, Kagome got a bad feeling about the situation.

Room's door opened and Elizabeth entered. "Ah, Miss Kagome. Here you were. I was wondering where you were."

"Hey Elizabeth-chan." Kagome greeted her. "Yeah, I came to rest for a while. Past these days have been really rough, fighting off the Holy Knights. They are almost as powerful as the demons I had come across with in Sengoku era."

"Demons?"

Kagome turned to face Elizabeth. "I told about them, right?" Then she looked at her hands. "I could fight them off with a bow and arrow. I better look for them soon, so I can help out the others too."

Elizabeth sat down next to Kagome, playing with her left earring thoughtfully. "I too wish to help out Lord Meliodas and others. But… I feel myself so useless. I got no special powers like they do."

' _Is she kidding me?'_ Kagome thought frowning. _'Can't she feel the power within her? Does she even know about them?'_ The power within Elizabeth felt similar to hers, but it was a bit different. Kagome couldn't tell what sort of Elizabeth's powers were. Hopefully the silver haired girl would find away to control them for good use.

They didn't feel evil at all, they were pure and gentle.

' _Better not to mention about it. We all had really tiring days behind us and we need some rest.'_ Kagome gently patted on Elizabeth's shoulder. "You care for Meliodas-san? Even though he's a huge pervert."

"Eh? W-what are you saying, Miss Kagome?"

' _Ah, she's so innocent…'_ Kagome closed her eyes, exhaling deeply. _'Perhaps it's a good thing that I'm here…'_

* * *

It was a wonder the girls got to sleep their night peacefully.

Actually, before going to bed, Kagome placed _ofuda_ talismans around the room; on the door, the windows and walls. At first, she wasn't sure if they would work on Meliodas. Then she recalled sensing something dark within the blonde man, so she thought creating few talismans that banished demons away. (All thanks to Kaede and Miroku's teachings.)

Apparently they worked on him just perfectly.

Kagome saw the result of _ofuda'_ s effectiveness once she stepped down from the stairs. A soft giggle escaped from her lips. Meliodas looked as if he was struck by lighting – and was acting as if nothing happened to him.

"Ah, Good morning, Kagome!" He greeted. "Slept well?"

Kagome cleared her throat, to disguise her laugh. "Well enough, thank you for asking." She sat by the counter, now noticing that the Mama Pig was moving. "We are heading somewhere?"

Meliodas hummed, taking out a map to show her. "We're heading to a small town, Byron. First, we try to gather some information – and perhaps re-fill our wine shelves." The blonde man chuckled.

Now it was Kagome's turn to hum thoughtfully, staring down the map. "Um, I wonder if they sell bows and arrows there…"

"Hm? You need them?"

"After seeing you fight to protect others, I feel like I need to do something in return." Kagome fidgeted on her seat.

Meliodas looked closely to her and then grinned. "Okay! I'll search them for you."

"Thank you!"

"If I find them and get them to you, you will have to wear this." Again he took out that waitress outfit to show her.

"Ugh."

"Cap'n~!" Kagome felt the immortal man placing his arms over her shoulders, with his chin resting on top of her head again. "What yah doin'~? Tryin' to take her away from me~? Told yah, she's mine."

"Ban… Please, get off of me! You're too heavy…" Kagome grunted at his weight. She got a whiff of alcohol from him, causing her to gag. "Ugh! And you reek of alcohol!"

"Don't wanna~"

With much effort from her, Kagome managed to push him away from her. Ban fell down, grunting in surprise, which only lasted for a moment. Because he fell to his drunken sleep right away, once he touched the floor.

Kagome's eye brow twitched, half-glaring at the snoring man. _'He was only sober enough just to come over here?'_

* * *

Eventually, Meliodas found her a good bow with arrows. Not from Byron, but from another town when Hawk's Mama moved them to another location. Kagome was grateful for it, until the blonde man reminded her of their agreement. The young priestess had hoped that he wouldn't remember it. At first, she tried persuaded him out of it, but Meliodas kept bugging her about it. And so, she agreed to wear the damn outfit.

Oh, how she wished she hadn't put it on.

When she reappeared again, wearing it, Meliodas had the urge to check her out closely. Kagome had to slap him again for touching her from behind and front. Elizabeth thought she looked cute in it.

"The skirt is too short…" Kagome tried to tug it lower. Not even her old school uniform's skirt was this short! How on earth Elizabeth agreed to wear this?!

Love was blind, she supposed.

"Oh? What's this?" She heard the familiar singing voice. Of all the people she wanted to see her like this now. Ban took a good look at her – thankfully he didn't inspect her like Meliodas did. Taller man titled his head to the left and then to the right thoughtfully humming. "Nope. Take it off."

Kagome glared at him, getting mad at him. "Eh?"

"Change it back." Ban sat down, snatching a wine bottle from the shelf. He took a gulp from it, savouring the taste of it.

"Ah, sorry, Ban. I thought you would like her wearing that." Meliodas said.

Kagome's eyes turned to the blonde's direction after hearing what he said. _'He what? So this was just a scheme?!'_

"I do, but I don't wanna others to see her in it. Only me." Ban stated as if it were a fact.

' _Ah? He what?! Who does he think he is?! And what about Elaine?!'_ She had the urge to 'sit' him; alas he didn't wear a necklace made of subjugation beads. Perhaps she needed to make one for him. After all, he was an immortal he couldn't die from the many 'sit'. Right?

' _Elaine… Are sure I'm the right person to look after him?'_ The day hasn't even reached to its end, but for some reason, Kagome felt very, very tired.

* * *

 _End of story… perhaps not yet._

* * *

 **First draft:** February the 16th, 2016

* * *

 **Author's note:** I was about to write another crossover, until this came along, bugging me to have it written right after the previous fic. Not much of Ban x Kagome romantic moments. Then again, Kagome is not in the mood for love, all she wants is to get home. As for Ban, he's still thinking about Elaine. (And yet he claimed Kagome as his. Hmm… he's creating a harem? Oh dear.) I do have a small idea how to end this story, but I really need to write that other fic out of my mind. Heh.

Thank you for all the favorites, reviews and followings! Until next time!

PS. Had to edit one part of the fic. After reading this here, it bothered me. Sighs. Oh well. It happens.


	12. Kuroko's Basketball - Beware of Taiga!

**Disclaimer:** _**Inuyasha & Kuroko's Basketball **_and their characters are properties of Rumiko Takahashi & Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Shogakukan, Sunrise, Shueisha, Production I.G., etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

 **Pairing:** Kagami x Kagome + Kuroko?

 **Rating:** **K+**

 **Category:** **short fic, humor, general, crossover**

 **Fiction note:** On the nature's documentaries they say that the tigers are territorial. Apparently Kagami is pretty much the same.

* * *

An Inuyasha & Kuroko's Basketball Short Fanfic

" **Beware of Taiga!"**

Written by k-tiraam © 2016

* * *

She was in the kitchen, drinking her tea when she heard the television being loud in the living room. Her grandfather was watching one of the nature's documentary channels before the news.

" _Adult tigers lead largely solitary life. Tigers_ _establish and maintain_ _their_ _territories_ _but have much wider home ranges within which they roam. Individuals sharing the same area are aware of each other's movements and activities."_ The host of the documentary told the viewers.

Kagome thoughtfully took a sip.

" _Although for the most part avoiding each other, tigers are not always territorial and relationships between individuals can be complex. An adult tiger of either sex will sometimes share its kill with others, even those who may not be related to it."_

Huh.

Things you could learn from the television.

Kagome placed her cup to the kitchen sink before going to her room. As she reached to her room, she couldn't help but to think about tigers and their habits. It kind of got stuck into her mind, especially when Kagami's name sounded very much alike to the English word 'tiger'.

Well, he did have a bit of a wild side in him, especially when he played basketball. He could move with such speed and agility around other players, with Kuroko to back him up along with the rest of their teammates.

Great, now she would think about him instead of tigers for the rest of the night.

She flailed her hand above her, as if chasing the thought away for now – and then took out her pyjamas ready for the night. _'True, Kagami-kun can be a dummy when it came to school assignments. But he's a good person and a good player. Not mention he knows how to cook, which is a good bonus.'_ Kagome giggled at the thought.

* * *

Next day at the school was interesting for her. Actually, it was both interesting and stressful.

Manager's job was never-ending, especially since the Winter Cup began days ago and the Seirin team needed to train a lot. Kagome had to get the information on their opponents and schedules. Not to mention, she volunteered to take care of Nigou, since Kuroko didn't have the time during the practice.

She was in a hurry to the gym, carrying handful of notes and papers about the Winter Cup.

"Oi, Kagome-chan~!" One of her friend, Ayumi called for her in the hallway.

"Ah, Ayumi-chan." Kagome stopped.

"Do you have any plans later on?"

"Actually," said Kagome, sighing deeply, "I'm pretty much busy today. I need to be at the gym for the practice game."

"Oh yeah, it's time for the Winter Cup, huh?" Ayumi crossed her arms, looking thoughtful. "What about tomorrow?"

"Can't think of anything now, but I need to check out first." Kagome looked apologetically at her friend. "I'm sorry, I know we've been hang around for a while…"

Ayumi waved her hand in the air. "That's okay, Kagome-chan. Actually, I'm glad you're in the club."

"Eh?"

"It's been a while since I saw you smile and being so energetic." Ayumi smiled. "It seems that being at the basketball club had done that. Also the certain someone." Ayumi winked playfully at her.

Kagome blinked her eyes twice, blushing. _'It had? I never had thought about it. Then again, being with the team_ _ **has**_ _been a lot of fun. Never a dull moment.'_

"Ah, Higurashi-san!"

Kagome twitched, freezing to her place. _'Uwaa, not Houjou-kun…'_

Indeed it was him. All of her friends from middle school had come to Seirin's high school. So did Houjou. Thankfully, the basketball club kept her busy and away from Houjou. How often did she need to tell him that she was not interested of him? The adventure in the Sengoku era made her mature mentally. She was not the same naïve school girl she once was. She explained to her friends that she held no interest on Houjou, also requesting them to stop pushing her to him. They respected that – at least Ayumi did.

However, when she told Houjou about it; it seemed like her words went only through his ears, paying no attention to them.

Kagome hoped, really hoped, he wouldn't come to Seirin. Alas, it was a wishful thinking.

"A-ah, Houjou-kun," Kagome greeted him.

"Higurashi-san, I was hoping to see you today."

"Oh?" Kagome looked nervously at him, which Houjou didn't notice. _'I've a bad feeling about this.'_

He nodded. "I haven't seen you around at all…"

' _That's because I'm in a basketball club and it takes most of my free time.'_

"…Even thought we're in same high school. Anyway, I was thinking…"

' _I really wonder how short his memory can be? Or did he even listen what I told me months ago…'_

"… Would you like to go out with me?" Houjou smiled, hoping to her say 'yes'. Ever since Kagome told Ayumi and others that she held on interest on the poor boy, Ayumi also began to wonder Houjou's state of mind. This was starting to concern her as well. They had heard Kagome's reply to this same question, over and over.

And yet Houjou tried his best.

A shadow fell over Ayumi, making her to turn slowly around to see who was behind her and Kagome. Her eyes widened in shock!

"Houjou-kun… No matter how often you ask the same question, my answer is still…"

"She ain't going anywhere." A growling voice replied for her from behind.

Kagome's head turned quickly, her body winced slightly at the sight of Kagami – who looked furious with his eyes narrow. He looked like he was about rip the brown haired boy into pieces.

"Kagami-kun…"

"Dunno if Kagome had already told you, but she won't be dating with anyone," said Kagami, left one hand in his pocket and wrapping another around Kagome's shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "Because she's already seeing someone. And that's me."

If this was surprise to Houjou, he didn't show it. He was stone still, occasionally blinking his eyes. This news didn't come as a surprise for Ayumi. She already knew, but their other friends didn't. She had a feeling that they were reason of Houjou's continual attempts to ask Kagome go out. From the corner of her eyes, Ayumi saw two figures spying on them from the corner of the hallway. Ah, there they were. So they **were** reason for Houjou's appearance. Did they want him to get killed?

Suddenly, Kagome remembered what she heard from yesterday's documentary – about tigers being territorial. She took a peek at her much taller _boyfriend_. Indeed, he was acting all territorial now, growling like a tiger at Houjou. Defending what was his. If looks could kill, Houjou would be dead by now.

"Kagami-kun, stop that please. You're almost sounded like Aomine-kun when you said 'that's me'."

His growl deepened hearing the name of Touou's ace. "Don't compare me to him!" He turned his eyes away from Houjou to Kagome.

"Oh?" Kagome lifted one of her eye brows, staring at him in a deadpan way. "Both of you are power players, with same height and not to mention, you're a bit dummies when it comes to school."

Kagami's frown deepened; he was nothing like that _Ahomine_. It looked like the Seirin's ace was about to say few words at Houjou, but was interrupted by a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"Kagami-kun, Kagome-chan… we're going to be late from the practice, if we don't leave now." Kuroko told them, scaring all of them with his "sudden" appearance. His presence was almost nonexistent! Even with her spiritual powers, most of the times Kagome was unable to sense him. Most of the times – there were rare moments when she **did** manage to sense him.

Seirin's manager checked on the watch in the hallway, gasping. Kuroko was right. Riko would be more furious than Kagami at the moment, if they didn't move quickly to the gym!

Kagome freed herself from Kagami's hold, bowing down at Houjou and then Ayumi. "I'm sorry, but we got to go now! Otherwise Riko-senpai will hunt us down!" She took a hold of Kagami's wrist, dragging him away. Kuroko lingered for while, turning his attention to silent Houjou.

"I apologize for Kagami-kun's behaviour. Sometimes he's protective of Kagome-chan. Ever since the day they began to date." Kuroko bowed down a little and then followed Kagami and Kagome, leaving Ayumi and a silent Houjou behind.

Both of them stood there for a while, until Ayumi patted Houjou on his shoulders as if to console him.

Or to congratulate him for surviving from a tiger's bite.

* * *

The day was far from over.

The team was having one of their practice games – first years against the second years – Riko played as a referee, while Kagome was responsible of keeping notes on the scores.

It was the last two minutes; the second years were two points ahead of the first years. At least they were, until Kuroko made a pass to Kagami, for him to slam-dunk the ball into the hoop – making them to tie with the second years.

Kagome smiled, clenching her fist as a victory sign. It was always amazing sight to see Kagami playing like this; she really admired how he smiled from the every score he made.

In the end, the first years won this game with two points.

Riko clapped her hand to gain their attention. "Great work, everyone! Now jog around the building five times, come back to gather the stuff and then you hit to the showers!"

"Yeah!" The whole team replied, going outside to do last warm-up.

"They are getting better, Riko-senpai."

"Yeah. However, they need to be at their best for Touou and other teams." Riko brushed some of her hair away from her eyes. _'Perhaps I should ask Hyuuga to shorten my hair a bit.'_

Kagome nodded, writing down the boys' scores to her notebook and then took the scoreboard away – Nigou barking after her. "Ah, you want to help me, Nigou?" She giggled at the puppy's barking, as if replying to her.

"Yohoo~! Kagomecchi~!"

For the second time in that day, Kagome's winched in surprise. First Houjou, now him?! What was he even doing here?! "K-Kise-kun… What are you doing here?"

"That's so mean, Kagomecchi! Can't I pay a visit to the lovely person in Seirin?"

Kagome's eye brow twitched. No matter how she had begun to enjoy her time with the basketball team, there were times when Kagome's questioned her choice to join the club. Seemed like it brought more troublesome personalities and here was one of them.

"I'm flattered, Kise-kun. But I'm a bit busy right now."

"It's okay. I can wait until you're done." Kise smiled, posing one of his model poses at her. He brushed his hair back with his fingers, looking cool.

' _That may work on other girls, but you can't fool me, Kise-kun.'_ Kagome mildly shook her head, took out the box filled with water bottles for the team.

"It must be so hard for you, Kagomecchi."

"What is?" Kagome pretty much ignored him, not looking at him at all.

"Taking care of these for the team. Say, why don't we go out after this? You know, to have some fun." Kise winked at her.

Kagome stared at him. Seriously? Another request for a date? Did she have a sign above her, saying: 'you can ask me out for a date'!? Perhaps she and Kagami should be more open about their relationship.

"Look, Kise-kun," Kagome stepped backward noticing him being too close. When did this happen?! "I'm **really** flattered, I really am. However…"

"Oi, Kagome~! Yah done yet?" Kagami asked loudly then became quiet. The red haired player noticed their unexpected visitor standing too close to his girlfriend. A growl escaped from his lips as he stomped his way to them. "Oi! Kise! What are yah doin' here?!" He took a hold of Kagome, steering her away from the Kaijou's ace player.

"Came to see Kagomecchi, hoping to go out with her." Kise smiled, not noticing the danger heading to his way.

"Why you…"

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun, but Kagami-kun and I are already dating!" Kagome interrupted them quickly, before things got too far.

"Eh?" The tall blonde blinked, first staring at Kagome and then turned his attention to pissed-off Kagami. "Eh?! Kagomecchi~! Of all the people, why him~?" Kise whined pitifully at her, only being pushed away from her by Kagami.

"Doomo, Kise-kun."

"Uwaa! Kurokocchi~!" Kise took a hold of the phantom player's shoulders, shaking him. "Why didn't you tell me that those two," he pointed at Kagome and Kagami (who had accepted a water bottle from her), "are dating?!"

"You wouldn't have believed me if I told you. (And please, stop shaking me, Kise-kun.)"

Dramatically, Kise fell on his knees and hand. "Why him and not me…?"

Rest of the team arrived in time to see the drama Kise was creating. The first years were chuckling quietly, while the second years either smiled or shook their heads. Izuki was trying to come up with a pun to fit with the situation.

"No matter how often we see it, Kagami's protectiveness amazes me." Hyuuga said after wiping away the water drops from his lips. "He's like a tiger protecting what is his."

"That's for sure, Hyuuga." Kiyoshi chuckled.

"Taiga the tiger." Izuki mumbled thoughtfully. "Beware of Taiga!"

Hyuuga groaned at Izuki's attempt to create another pun.

"Ever since Kagome-chan joined the club, Kagami instinctively had kept other boys away from her. Even before they began to date." Furihata told them, remembering how overprotective Kagami was of Kagome, whenever one of her male classmates asked something simple such as about their homework.

"But what amazes me the most," began Kiyoshi, "is that how Kagami allows Kuroko to be close to Kagome-chan or letting him to touch her. He hasn't growled at Kuroko or taken Kagome-chan away from him. Once I ruffled Kagome's hair, Kagami gave me a death-glare."

"They are friends before Kagami and Kagome-chan began to date." Riko pointed out. "Perhaps Kagami trusts Kuroko?"

"Or he wants to share Kagome-chan with Kuroko." Izuki joked. Others stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

A headache was starting to make its appearance, and it was **not** because of the shouting and growling that Kise and Kagami were making. _'The more I think about it, the more I began to think Kagami-kun_ _ **is**_ _like a tiger. Is he, by any chance, a descendant of a tiger demon?'_

Like they said in nature's documentaries; in wild, tigers might be solitary animals, protecting what was their territory. But sometimes they do share with others.

Kagami, indeed, 'protected' her from other men.

Only let Kuroko be close to her.

* * *

 _End of story._

* * *

 **First draft:** February the 20th, 2016

* * *

 **Author's note:** Whew! I really needed to think this through to make any sense! xD Kinda liked playing around with Kagami's first name, Taiga. It sounds 'tiger'! I had to remind myself about the nature of wild tigers – and I'm glad I got the facts correct about them.

More are on their way, please be patience. Sometimes I get inspirations to do arts too, causing me to be away from the computer. See you next time!


	13. Dragon Ball Z - Lifelong Friends

**Disclaimer:** _**Dragonball Z & Inuyasha**_ and its characters are properties of Akira Toriyama & Rumiko Takahashi, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, Shogakukan Inc., Sunrise, etc. I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for fan entertainment and the fans around the world!

 **Pairing:** Gohan x Kagome

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Category:** **short fic,** **drama, general, crossover, AU**

 **Fiction note:** Kagome did go to Sengoku era, learned to harness her powers even more, but she lived in the DBZ world when that happened. Also made few changes compared to the DBZ storyline.

Gohan and Kagome have known each other since they were children. As they grow older, their feelings for each other changes.

* * *

A Dragonball Z & Inuyasha Crossover Fanfiction

" **Lifelong Friends"**

Written by k-tiraam © 2016

* * *

Gohan was out in the woods, heading for the river nearby his home. It only had been half a year since Porunga, the dragon of Namek, told them that his father Goku Son would come back, in time. At that memory, the half- _Saiyan_ sighed. It was quite typical of his father to train elsewhere to become stronger; strong enough to protect his friends and family.

' _Father… I hope to see you soon. It's weird not having you here. I miss you.'_

" _ **Help!"**_

Gohan's head snapped up, looking around. For a moment, he heard a girl's voice. More like an echo that pounced off from elsewhere. The young half- _Saiyan_ focused hard, trying to relocate its location. As seconds passed by, Gohan began to feel useless when he couldn't locate the source of the voice. Only one opinion was left; he had to wait for the girl to shout again. Luckily, he didn't need to wait for long.

" _ **Help me!"**_

' _There!'_ Gohan powered up and flew to the shout's location. Quickly enough he found the girl; with no time to waste, Gohan flew to her. The river was strong and she was holding onto the fallen tree log for her dear life – and was dangerously close to the waterfalls. From the look of her face, she was getting tired.

"Ah! Hang on!" He grabbed under her armpits and soon had her in his arms. The girl coughed the remaining water from her mouth, wrapping her arms around Gohan's neck, feeling safe and warm. Gohan flew them back to the riverbank, calming the girl down from the shock she has been through. He noticed the girl's shiver from cold, telling him that she needed to be warmed up.

"I better get you to my home and get you warmed up." Gohan pointed out.

"Y-yeah… I-I'm feeling a-a bit c-cold," the girl smiled weakly at him.

"Alright then," Gohan took her into his arms again, "hold onto me. My mom can get you some dry clothes and maybe something warm to drink at home." The girl looked at him with awe but did as he asked her to do. After that, Gohan took off into the sky and headed to his home with speed. The girl let out a tiny shriek of surprise.

"Y-you can fly?" The girl asked in shock, her greyish blue eyes wide open. While panicking, she didn't notice that he flew to her rescue.

"Er," Gohan blushed, he had forgotten that not all humans could fly, only those who have great control over their _ki_. Like Kuririn. "Y-yeah… I, you see, I'm a martial artist and…"

"It's so cool!" The girl said with excitement. "I wish I could fly as well!"

Gohan stared at her dumbstruck, blushing at her words. "R-really…? You don't think of me weird or…?"

The girl shook her head negatively. "No, I don't! I think you're cool!" She blushed slightly.

"Gee, thanks." Gohan laughed nervously. "Say, what's your name? I'm Gohan Son."

"Nice to meet you, Gohan-kun. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiled sweetly at him, causing the half- _Saiyan_ to blush slightly.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing out here? All by yourself?" Gohan asked, a pink hue still shining on his face.

"I got lost from my family. We were hiking, papa and me, and I kinda… wandered away from him. And then I tripped over a rock nearby the riverbank and fell into the river." Kagome said in embarrassment. "I got to find my way back to them somehow and tell them I'm okay. They must be worrying about me."

"Does your dad have a cell phone?" Gohan said as they are approaching to his home. "You could try to phone to him from my home and tell him that you're okay."

"Yeah! Papa **got** his cell phone with him, in case someone wants to reach him from work!" Kagome's face brightened from the memory. Her father works in a big company and he always carried his phone with him. He didn't get many vacations from his job, so this was one of those rarest times for them to spend time together. Her family had been planning this trip for some time, but now it seemed that she had managed to ruin it. That thought alone, made her feel a bit sad. Gohan saw her sad face as he landed on the ground. Much like his father; he had no idea how to cheer up the girl.

"Um, everything will be fine! You'll see! As soon as we explain to mom, things will be better!" Gohan took a hold of her hand, leading her into his home.

"I hope so," mumbled Kagome sadly.

Gohan was feeling a bit uncomfortable, _'What to do? What to do? I've never been in this sort of situations!'_ Only one person can help him out here. "Mom! Are you home?"

"Hm? Gohan?" Chichi looked around from the kitchen, until she saw the two kids entering into the house. "What were you doing outside? I thought you were upstairs, doing your homework." Chichi scowled at her son, holding a fry pan.

"Heh! I, err, I wanted some fresh air and I, umm, eheheheheh…" Gohan scratched the back of his head; much like his father does whenever he's out of words.

Chichi was about to scold him further, when she saw a shivering and wet little girl standing close to her son. "Oh my goodness! What on earth have happened? And who is she?"

"This is Kagome, mom. I rescued her from the river and she's lost."

"Oh my, get inside quickly before you get a cold!" Her anger was forgotten, the girl's health was more important than scolding her son for skipping from his studies.

Gohan and Kagome explained to her, what really had happened, and in no time, Chichi phoned to Kagome's father once the little girl told her the phone number.

It took an hour for Kagome's father to arrive to the Son family's house – feeling relieved to find his little girl safe and sound. Kagome apologized numerous times for wandering away from him, crying. But her father just smiled, holding her closely and calming her.

Once Kagome had calmed down, Mr. Higurashi bowed down at Chichi and Gohan in gratitude. "Thank you for looking after my little girl. We were worried about her once we noticed her being gone from our sight."

"It was not a problem." Chichi turned her attention to her son. "Gohan here did all the rescuing."

Kagome's father looked at his daughter's rescuer. "Thank you, Gohan-kun. It was very brave of you to help her out of the river."

There was that typical Son reaction again; Gohan scratched his neck again, feeling a bit shy.

"Well, we better get going now. Your mom is worried about you – so is Souta-chan." He held out his hand for her. Kagome sniffled for the last time, holding on her father's hand.

Before they left, Kagome turned to look at Gohan. "I hope to see you again, Gohan-kun! I would like to play with you someday." She smiled.

Gohan blushed, looking hopefully at his mother. The puppy look did the trick and Chichi sighed in defeat. Perhaps it would be good for Gohan to have friends with his age. After all, most of his 'friends' were Goku's friends – and that green monster who taught him to be a rebel. (She was thinking about the time, when Gohan went against her mother for the first time, wanting to go to Namek.)

"It's fine with me, if it is okay to your father, Kagome-chan."

Mr. Higurashi nodded. "We will be touched with you then." Kagome smiled happily.

After giving the Son family the quick farewells, both Higurashis were off to their camp where Mrs. Higurashi and Souta were waiting for them.

Even though it was sad to see her go, Gohan felt happy; he had gained a friend.

* * *

The friendship between Gohan and Kagome grew stronger. Occasionally, they visited at either one's home – mostly at Kagome's since it was easier for Gohan to visit her than for Kagome to visit him within the woods.

Their visitations became less and less as the time passed by. Saving the world from its certain doom took most of Gohan's time. Also, the death of Kagome's father made them move away from their old home, to her grandfather place, located in another city. Far away from Satan City. Her grandfather had been living all by himself, since the death of his wife.

The distance didn't stop them from being contacted to each other. They kept in touched via phones, exchanging their daily greetings and stories.

Years passed by; Chichi finally gave in and let Gohan enter to Orange Star high school. It might do him good to be around with the other teenagers, and finally be a normal person. As 'normal' as he could, considering his inheritance from his father – and all those battles he had to go through in his young age.

As long as he didn't do anything 'weird', he would be just fine.

* * *

"…Well now, let's me introduce you to a new student. Come on inside," said the teacher, gesturing Gohan to enter.

"H-hello, I'm Gohan Son. Nice to meet you all." Gohan said, a little bit flustered seeing so many students in the class, whispering to each other.

"Pick a place for yourself." The teacher told him. Gohan nodded and looked for a place for him to sit down. A hand rose up, which caught his attention.

"Teacher, he can sit by me," said a female student, "there's a free seat for him."

"Oh, thank you," the teacher took a quick look at the sitting order, "Ms. Higurashi."

Gohan blinked, making his way to the empty seat next to her. "Higurashi?" He stared into her greyish blue eyes, finally realizing it. "Ah, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome giggled. "For having a brilliant mind, you're still a bit dummy, Gohan-kun."

Gohan blushed, scratching his neck in embarrassment. "Y-you've changed since we saw each other, Kagome-chan…" _'Man, she changed a lot, indeed!'_

"I'm not the only one, who've changed, Gohan-kun." Kagome pointed out, checking out her childhood friend. "C'mon, sit down already. We can exchange more stories after the school. The teacher will have our heads if we don't start paying attention to his class." She looked at their teacher, who was giving them a silent warning: 'pay attention, or your homework will be doubled'.

Not wanting to test the teacher's patience, Gohan quickly sat down next to her and took out his notes and books. Class continued on and Gohan felt happy to be at high school – especially now, knowing there was at least one familiar face.

* * *

Every time she giggled, Gohan's eye brow twitched and his face became redder than before.

"Can you please, stop giggling about it?" Gohan asked. Baseball practice game was a disaster! He had hard time to follow the rules and control his powers – so the others wouldn't think he was a freak or something.

"B-but, you tried so hard to keep your powers as a secret. I can't help it…" Kagome answered, wiping away few tear drops that escaped from her eyes. "And the look of others' face was hilarious!"

"Anyway," sighed Gohan, deciding to change the subject, "what brought you here? I thought you lived with your family?"

"Well, I thought to change the sceneries. (Anyways, what's with this name for the city…? It's weird.)" Kagome said, skipping a bit head of him turning around so she was walking backwards. "What about you, Gohan-kun? Done any hero-acts?"

"W-well…"

"You're the Golden Warrior." Kagome stated out.

Gohan's whole body flinched. "H-how did you-?!"

"Heh. I sensed it. Not to mention, I was there when you stopped those robbers."

Even as kids, Kagome knew about his powers. She told him, she came from the generations of priests and priestesses, so sensing auras was no problem for her. She also had a way to find out dig out the truth from him. Her and his mother. Girls, they were a mystery to him.

"Umm, Kagome-chan… could you…?"

"No worries, Gohan-kun. I know it's a big secret for you and your family. So I won't say a word." Kagome smiled, assuring him. "I made a promise when we were kids, right? I won't break that promise to you."

Gohan nodded. "Thanks, Kagome-chan."

* * *

One day, Gohan invited her to meet his mom and his little brother, Goten. Chichi welcomed her, saying she had grown into a fine-looking young woman. (Gohan blushed when Chichi said that; sometimes his mother embarrassed him with her words.)

Goten was a bit shy seeing the girl; he knew about Kagome but had never met her face to face. But Kagome won him over, smiling kindly and telling him she also had a little brother – a bit older than Goten.

In time, Goten overcame his shyness and began to tell her how he was training to be a fighter like Gohan.

"So, Kagome-chan," began Chichi, offering her some _onigiris_ , "I heard that you go to the same high school as Gohan?"

"That's right. I'm glad that Gohan-kun is there. It's nice to have a familiar face around."

The boys were eating their seventh _onigiri_ ; Kagome kept staring at their eating habit. _'Ah, he still eats a lot. Looks like Goten-chan have also inherited their father's appetite.'_

"Umm, Gohan-kun?"

Gohan gulped down the rest of his snack. "Y-yeah?"

"Are you planning to enter the World Martial Art tournament?" Kagome nibbled on her _onigiri_.

"Er…"

"Eh? They still hold them?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah, I just learned about it. Videl-chan mentioned about it and she plans to enter. From her, I also heard that you will take part of it." Kagome glanced at shocked Gohan, circling her thumps over the tea cup. Gohan tried to shush her; he hadn't told Chichi about it yet! "If you do enter, I'll cheer for you, Gohan-kun!"

Chichi tsk'ed, shaking her head. "No, Gohan won't be entering it."

Kagome titled her head in puzzlement. "Why not? Gohan-kun is good with his skills. It would be shame to have them wasted."

Chichi's head shaking grew stronger. "I don't want my darling boy to hurt himself."

' _Ah, the overprotective mother enters.'_ Kagome thought. "There is a winning price, 10 million zeni…"

"10 million?!" Chichi rose up, banging her hand on the table. "Gohan! You enter that tournament!"

"B-but mom, I need to take a week off from school…"

"I'll call to high school and explain it!"

* * *

Things did not go as planned.

Everything changed during the tournament. New enemy made its appearance; the world was in danger again. Another intense battle between life and death was ahead.

Vegeta surrendered himself to the dark powers, just to battle against not-quite-alive Goku. The _Saiyan_ prince destroyed half of the stadium, killing and injuring people while doing so, just to lure Goku into one-on-one battle.

Afterwards Gohan learned that Kagome was one of injured people. She tried to protect the people from danger with her powers, but she got herself injured badly in process. Bulma and others managed to get her out under the fallen rocks of the stadium; Kagome was barely breathing, her body full of serious injuries.

His precious friend; Gohan's heart ached from the thought of losing her, her smile and her kindness. She had accepted him as he was and supported him when his father died for the second time. (Thought she didn't know about that.)

Once he and rest of the Earth's people were revived by Namekian dragon, Porunga and helping out his father to defeat Majin Buu Kid, Gohan began to locate on one specific _ki_. The half- _Saiyan_ soon found what he was looking for, flying fast to the location.

Meanwhile, Kagome was wondering what had happened to her. First, she was fighting for her life after being crushed under the pile of rocks. Second, she was taken to the hospital by Bulma and others – and soon after, she was healed by Bulma bringing one of those Senzu beans. Third, she went along with Bulma and then she saw a flash of light coming at her…

No. No. She didn't want to think about it any further. It was just too horrible for her to remember it. That pink creature… Gohan, where was Gohan? Was he okay? Or was he still out there, fighting along with his father? "Gohan-kun?"

A powerful, sudden gust caught her by the surprise, her hair flying over her eyes. Brushing her hair away, so she could see more clearly. Then again, she didn't need her eyes to see, to know who had just arrived. The familiar, calm and yet powerful aura that made her feel safe all the time ever since they were kids.

"G-Gohan-kun?"

He stood before her, wearing the same outfit Goku wore all the time. His eyes wide in wonder, thinking she was a dream. Gohan took a step then another. No. It wasn't a dream, she really was her; alive and well.

She didn't get to say any more words when he wrapped his arms around her petite body, holding her closely and carefully, remembering that she was a human. Gohan hid his face into her hair, taking in the scent of lilies from her hair.

"You're alright, Kagome." His voice was muffled by her hair, but she heard him. "I'm glad you're alright…"

Kagome blinked, a bit baffled about this. His heartbeat was so strong against her ear – and it was getting stronger still. She could feel hers to beat in rhythm with his. Ah. Such a wonderful rhythm their hearts created together. The heartbeats spoke more than any words could now. After a moment of silence, Kagome wrapped her arms around his as a favour, comforting him.

Her dear, dear friend.

When did they fall in love for each other?

* * *

Like any relationship – or were they the only ones to feel like it – the beginning was awkward for them. Gohan's friends and family kept bugging them, asking all kind of questions. His mother was the worse; when would there be grandchildren? Kagome's mother was the same as well.

It was all new for them, at least for Gohan it was. For his surprise, Kagome told him that she had gone on a date, but it didn't go well at all. Talk about the pressure that gave to him.

In the end, all went well for them; they dated while they were in high school, got engaged when Gohan went to university, while Kagome went to college. Got married once they graduated – and now, they had a child together.

Pan.

"Heh."

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Nothing." Kagome looked through the family album. "Just remembering the day when we met to the day when Pan was born."

Gohan sat next to her on a couch, wrapping an arm around her. "Ah. We began as friends…"

"…Then became husband and wife." Kagome smiled, resting her head against his chest – enjoying the warm and love her **husband** gave to her.

* * *

 _End of story._

* * *

 **First draft:** February the 22nd, 2016

* * *

 **Author's note:** Something old for once. There aren't so many Gohan  & Kagome fics around, so why not writing one? (I still love Goku & Kagome pairing more.) I had this idea lingering in my mind for some time now, and I'm glad I managed to have it written down.

Now, onwards with other fics! Yeah, I write one short fic at the time – mostly within a day – and then leave it be for a day, so I can re-check it again. (And yet I still don't see all the errors in my fics. They do say that writers can't see their own errors… heh. All too true.)

Thank you for all the reviews so far! Catch'ya later~!


	14. Haikyuu! - Rivalry

**Disclaimer:** _**Haikyuu! & **__**Inuyasha**_ and their characters are properties of Haruichi Furudate & Rumiko Takahashi, Shueisha, Production I.G., Shogakukan, Sunrise, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

 **Characters:** Kagome Higurashi, Koutarou Bokuto, Tetsurou Kuroo, Kozume Kenma and others.

 **Rating:** **K**

 **Category:** **short fic, comedy, general, crossover, AU**

 **Fiction note:** Separated story from the previous _Haikyuu_ crossover fics written so far.

Lil' Bokuto meets lil' Kagome at the playground and became friends with her. One day, they met Kuroo – and the rivalry for Kagome's attention began.

* * *

A Haikyuu! & Inuyasha Short Fanfic

" **Rivalry"**

Written by k-tiraam © 2016

* * *

So many kids were running across and around the playground, enjoying their time with friends by playing various games.

Almost everyone, there was one boy – a seven year old – by himself in a sandbox, doodling randomly with a stick. He was alone. None of the other kids wanted to play with him. They told him he was too rough and noisy.

The boy sighed, annoyed about the situation. He didn't want to be alone.

"So bored," he mumbled.

"Hello!" A girl's voice said, scaring him out of his thoughts. "Wanna play with me?"

Bokuto turned and saw a little girl standing next to the sandbox, smiling with her eyes wide. Never could he understand, why other boys thought girls were weird or icky. This girl… was actually cute.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi! What's your name?"

"Er, I'm… Koutarou Bokuto…"

"Nice to meet you!" Kagome kept smiling at him. "Let's make some sand castles!" Kagome showed her buckets and tiny shovels to him.

Bokuto was quiet for a moment, staring at the girl who began to dig into the sand and fill one of buckets with sand. Someone actually wanted to play with him. That thought alone made him grin widely – and soon enough he was making sand castles with his new friend.

Girl or not, a friend was a friend.

And he was having fun playing with her!

* * *

"Come on, mom! We are going to be late!" The boy pouted at his mother, feeling restless.

"Okay, okay, Koutarou-chan," chuckled Mrs. Bokuto at her son, "hold onto your pants. We're going."

Ever since Kagome and Bokuto met, their parents exchanged their phone numbers so they could arrange more play-dates for their kids. Months passed by and their friendship grew stronger and stronger. There were some teasing from other kids – mainly from boys – but they didn't pay any attention to them.

Today was the day for their play-date at the playground again. And he was so excited to see her again that he could hardly wait!

* * *

He was a bit earlier at the playground. Bokuto felt a bit sad at first; now he had to wait for her a bit longer. The wait felt like an eternity for him! He pouted and sat on the park's bench with his mother, kicking his legs in the air impatiently.

Mrs. Bokuto quietly chuckled at her son. _'Ah, puppy love…'_

They didn't need to wait for long, when Bokuro perked up after seeing a familiar figure coming to the playground. He jumped off the bench and ran to her.

"Hey, hey, hey! Kagome-chan!"

"Hey Koutarou-kun!"

"Let's go to the swings!" He took her hand and led her to the swings. Kagome waved at her mother while being dragged by overexcited Bokuto. Their mothers greeted each other as Mrs. Higurashi sat down, after placing the baby carriage – with little Souta in it – next to the bench.

"It seems like Kagome-chan wasn't the only one who was energetic today."

"Koutarou-kun kept bugging me since morning, asking about when we go to the playground."

Baby Souta decided to wake up from his nap and began to cry a little; Mrs. Higurashi took him out of the carriage, cooing to calm him down.

As their mothers were talking – and taking care of baby Souta – the two friends soon turned their attention away from the swings and went to the sand box, chatting about their days at home and school.

"… One day, I was watching TV with my family, and, and the sports was on!" Bokuto explained to Kagome. "There was a volleyball match! Uwaa! It was so cool! The spiker hitting the ball over the net, it was so awesome!"

"Oh? My grandpa watches it too, sometimes."

"My dad just signed me into a mini-volleyball team, and I'm having lots of fun there!"

"I'm glad to hear it, Koutarou-kun!" Kagome smiled at him.

"Oh~?" Said a boy's voice close to them. "I play in a mini-volleyball team too."

Both Kagome and Bokuto turned to around and saw another boy whose hair looked as if he hadn't brushed it at all. There was another boy with, who was hiding behind the slightly taller boy.

"I'm trying to get him into a team too," he pointed at the boy behind him, "But he needs to wait for next year. I'm Tetsurou Kuroo and this is my friend, Kozume Kenma." He looked at his friend. "Oi, Kenma, quit hiding there." Kenma shook his head negatively, feeling a bit shy. Kuroo sighed. "Oh well, anyway, you play volleyball too?"

"I started it few weeks ago…"

"Heh, same as me." Kuroo smirked. "What about you?" He looked at Kagome. "You play too?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. I like swimming more than play any other sports."

Bokuto pouted at her, feeling a bit betrayed. "Kagome-chan~!"

"Sorry, Koutarou-kun…" Kagome scratched her neck, blushing a bit.

Bokuto tch'ed, soon grinning at her again. "It's okay, I guess. Now, let's play!"

"Can we join you too?" Kuroo asked.

"No." Bokuto frowned at him.

"Koutarou-kun, my mama always told me to play with others too." Kagome told him, which made him pout even more – and made Kuroo to grin widely. "You can play with us, Kuroo-kun. Oh, I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you."

"Yo." Kuroo looked at Bokuto. "And you?"

"Koutarou Bokuto." He mumbled out.

Kenma was about to sneak away, but Kuroo grabbed onto his shirt, stopping him. "So, what yah doing?"

Kagome showed Kuroo and Kenma the sand city they began to make, with Bokuto pouting again; she explained the plan they had and Kuroo nodded. Kenma kept quiet the whole time, but he also helped them out.

Bokuto pouted even more. Now there were two kids taking away Kagome's attention from him – well, he was okay with this Kenma but Kuroo… He didn't like this.

"Koutarou-kun?" Kagome titled her head at him. "You okay?"

Bokuto's eyes shone; yes! He had her attention again! "Yeah! You know me, Kagome-chan!"

She giggled at him. Now it was Kuroo's turn to frown at him. Bokuto grinned at him; Kagome was his friend first and no one would take her away!

And so began a rivalry between the two of them.

* * *

Years later; it was the beginning of their third year in high school – and second for Kenma. Whenever she had the time, Kagome would pay a visit and come see their practice and official games. Too bad she didn't get into Fukuroudani Academy – same was with Metropolitan Nekoma High, where Kuroo and Kenma were studying at.

Most of the time, she went to see their games whenever she was able, but there were other times, when Fukuroudani's team needed her help with their ace.

This time, the practice game was at Nekoma High and she ran a little bit late.

Kagome rushed through the open doors; apologizing to the students she bumped into and kept on running. She was a bit out of breath when she arrived to the gym. They were still warming up, good; she made it in time.

"Konnichiwa, Kagome-san."

Kagome looked up, finally managed to breathe easily. "Ah, Akaashi-kun. Konnichiwa!"

"Bokuto-san kept looking around for you like a lost kid." Akaashi turned his glance at downcast wing spiker who wandering across the gym. His face had a dazed look all over it; just like the second year's setter told her. Like a lost kid. "Please."

Kagome gave him the thumps-up. "I'll take care of it." She straightened up, inhaling deeply. "Koutarou-kun~!"

As if it were magic, her voice changed Bokuto's mood quickly from distress into happiness. Fukuroudani's ace frantically looked around. Soon enough he found her by the entrance, his eyes shone again – just like an excited kid getting his candy.

"Hey, hey, hey! Kagome-chan~! You came!" Bokuto went to her, ready to glomp her but Kagome put her arms front, stopping him – or tried to.

"No way, mister! You're not hugging me while being sweaty!"

Bokuto pouted.

"Yo, Kagome-chan!" Kuroo jogged his way to her once he heard her shout.

"Hi, Kuroo-kun."

"Tch, still calling me 'Kuroo-kun'?"

"What else should I call you?" Kagome asked.

Kenma observed the three of them bit further from them. _'They are still at it.'_

"Um, Kenma?" The tall half-Russian came to him, kept staring at the pretty girl with Bokuto and Kuroo. "Who is she?"

"Hm? Kagome is our childhood friend. She goes to another high school, but she can find some time to come and see our games." Kenma bounced the ball.

"Oh."

"Just you wait, Kagome-chan! You get to see one of my awesome spikes!" Bokuto told her; he was so ready to play now. All the excitement he felt, the need to slam the ball over the net grew stronger.

"Heh. Try all you want, Bokuto. I'll make sure to block **every** ball you spike!"

"You guys…" Kagome's eye brow twitched; it was always like this with them. Always. Sometimes she didn't get where this rivalry came from. Honestly, she could see their battle auras flaring up into the ceiling above them.

Kenma and Akaashi stared at them, sighing. _'They are all so clueless… especially Kagome/Kagome-san.'_ Both of them thought.

The practice game was intense; Bokuto was in one of his good moods – thanks to Kagome's presence – and Fukuroudani's team won the practice game. Loosing the game left Kuroo unsatisfied; too bad they couldn't continue for the day. There would be other times, though. When they meet again, he and his team would be ready for it!

For once, Kagome was glad the game ended for Fukuroudani's favour. A lost match equalled a downcast Bokuto, which was so troublesome to handle.

"Oi, Bokuto! Just you wait until it's time for the training camp! Then we'll show you!"

"Heh! You can try, Kuroo~! Kagome-chan will be there also!"

"Actually, Bokuto-san, she can't. She told you, time after time, that she got other plans with her family." Akaashi stated out, remembering Kagome telling about it. Behind him, Kagome remorsefully nodded to confirm it.

"This is something I can't miss out, Koutarou-kun." Kagome clapped her hands together, closed her eyes and bowed down. "I'm so sorry!"

"D'oh!" Bokuto fell onto his hands and knees, feeling as if the ground was swallowing him up into the dept of darkness. Kuroo cackled at the grey haired spiker's misery.

Kenma stared at his friend again, with a deadpan look in his eyes. _'Really, I can understand Kagome and Bokuto being clueless, but you, Kuroo?'_

Better not to get involved with this. Just let them figure it out by themselves.

If they didn't by the time for their graduation; then Kenma might need to step in – even though he didn't want to.

* * *

 _End of story._

* * *

 **First draft:** February the 26th - 27th, 2016

* * *

 **Author's note:** Geez, I did have some minor difficulties with this one. Mostly with Bokuto, he sure is energetic character with mood swings… but there are so little mentions about him as a kid. I just hope the fic was good enough and he's some-what in character. Well, I tried.

To reply some reviews that I couldn't reply via PM:

 **CK:** Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad that you liked reading the fics written so far. I hope you liked this one as well. I also had fun to write the implied-possible Kagami/Kagome/Kuroko. I rarely ship this sort of relationships, but hey if it works, it works. These three work – I can totally imagine Kagami sharing Kagome with Kuroko. xD Ahem. Anyway, thanks for your opinion.

 **Guest:** I'm really glad that you enjoyed reading the fics. Already got ideas written – really short ones – what sort of fics I want to write. Though they might not always be sequels for the earlier fics… So, please be patience. Thank you for reading them so far. =)

Again, thank you all, for favourites, reviews and followings! See yah next time!


	15. Free!-Haikyuu! - Helping Hand

**Disclaimer:** _**Free!, Haikyuu! & Inuyasha **_and their characters are properties of Kouji Ouji, Hiroko Utsumi, Haruichi Furudate & Rumiko Takahashi, Kyoto Animation, Shueisha, Production I.G., Shogakukan, Sunrise, etc. Not mine. I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

 **Characters:** Kagome Higurashi, Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase. (Pairing: Tetsurou x Kagome.)

 **Rating:** **K+**

 **Category:** **short fic, general, drama, AU**

 **Fiction note:** A side-story for the 6th short fanfic, _"Resemblances"_ , however, you can read this separately.

Suddenly, she turned her attention to him. "Makoto-kun, have you told Haru-kun you love him more than a friend?"

 **Mild warning:** Fic contains a male  & male relationship in process.

* * *

A Free!-Haikyuu!-Inuyasha Short Fanfic

" **Helping Hand"**

Written by k-tiraam © 2016

* * *

"So, we meet again." Kagome stared down, with a serious expression. "Why on earth is math in every education?"

Makoto coughed to hide his chuckle. Once again, Makoto agreed to help Kagome with her assignments, as would she help him with his. A fair trade, plus she told that she would cook something for them.

Most of the subjects they study are some-what the same. Makoto was studying to become a swimming coach. Kagome planned to become a physical therapist – all thanks to her boyfriend for giving the idea. She did consider of becoming a nurse, but since she got into the world of sports, plans changed. Even the smallest change in your like could change you life.

"Let me see if I can help you with that, Kagome-san." Makoto lifted his glasses up a little and took a look at her notes.

"Thank you, Makoto-kun." She bowed her head slightly down in gratitude.

The former backstroke swimmer glanced at her notes quickly, humming thoughtfully. He was okay with the math so he had no problems with it. As he looked through Kagome's notes and equations, it was a wonder she passed the entrance exams. _'She must have had_ _ **lot**_ _of luck during the exams…'_

"Okay, there are few mistakes with these equations…" Makoto began to explain, showing her the mistakes.

In couple of hours, they had their assignments done; once it was over, as promised Kagome began with the dinner. No matter how often Makoto had told her she didn't need to cook, Kagome insisted. Besides, she knew – and so did Makoto himself – that he wasn't much of a cook. He could cook by reading the simple recipes; most of the time he ordered the take-away whenever Haruka wasn't around. When Kagome learned this, it became her mission to teach Makoto how to eat healthily – and eat less of the take-away food.

Makoto helped her by setting up the table for them, while she finished up with the cooking. Soon the table was filled with healthy food, with both of them sitting down by the table.

" _Itadakimasu!"_ They said at the same time and took a hold of their chopsticks. Makoto took the first bite, savoring the taste of home-made cooking.

"As always, Kagome-san, your cooking tastes great."

Kagome giggled. "Thank you, Makoto-kun. You don't need to say that every time I cook."

"But it's true." Makoto mumbled as he ate.

There was a moment of silence between them; both of them were focusing on eating. Soon enough, the silence was broken as Kagome turned her attention to him. "Makoto-kun, have you told Haru-kun you love him more than a friend?"

The food in his mouth went to the wrong throat, causing Makoto to cough hard. Quickly, Kagome gave him a glass of water while patting him on his back. He accepted the glass and drank it empty, clearing up his throat.

"K-Kagome-san! Of all the things you ask while we are eating!" A blush appeared over his face as he was panicking about the question.

"Sorry, Makoto-kun." Kagome nervously said, scratching her face with a finger. "But seriously, you still haven't said a word to him?"

Makoto fidgeted in his seat, making no eye contact with her. "N-no… The courses have kept me busy and Haru got his swimming contests and practices…"

"Those aren't good excuses, Makoto-kun." Kagome stared at him with deadpan eyes, not believing a word he was saying. Her look only made him flinch in fear; it was as if Rin was at presence. "I know you had plenty of time to confess Haru-kun about your **true** feelings. Besides, if you don't say a word, it might linger in your thoughts for a long time. I understand that Haru-kun is your lifelong friend, still… I think he needs to know about your feelings and your **love** for him."

Makoto gulped, becoming more and more nervous.

Noticing him becoming uncomfortable about the subject, Kagome stopped bothering him for a moment and began to gather the empty dishes.

Silence was unbearable for him.

His thoughts ran wild in his mind – thankfully there were no other assignments to be done for next day. Because right now he couldn't think about other things, let alone focusing on assignments. Only thoughts of Haruka and what Kagome told him ran through his mind. It was true what she said – he had lot of the time, but not the courage. Haruka had been his friend since birth – or so their parents claimed. They had gone through a lot, been there for each other – well, Makoto had always been more open whenever he helped out his friends. Then again, Haruka was more like a quiet support, especially whenever Makoto froze in fear nearby the ocean. The mere presence of him calmed Makoto down and his fears always disappeared.

After all this time, Makoto wasn't sure when he fell in love with him. He assumed the realization came to him sometime after Rin returned from Australia. He felt as if he was left behind whenever Rin kept challenging Haru for a competition – touching and hugging him. He didn't like it; it was like his heart was falling into pieces as he noticed Haru become more interest of Rin.

It wasn't fair.

He was always there for Haru.

And then Rin…

Just from the memory of the feeling… made his heart ache again.

"Ne, Makoto-kun?"

Makoto gasped in fright. "Eh? W-what is it?"

Kagome reached for him, wiping out some wet from his face. Tears? When did this happen? How didn't he notice this sooner? "Eh? What?"

Kagome smiled gently at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"N-no… it's okay. Really, it's okay." Makoto wiped the rest of his tears on his sleeve. "I… was remembering something in the past, that's all. It wasn't your fault, really." His had subdued look over his face.

"Still," she began, "just remember that I will be there for you. Even though we've known each other less than seven months now, I feel like I've known you longer than that. You're my friend also, Makoto-kun."

"Kagome-san." Makoto eyes shone with wonder.

"Now then, let's finish up with the dishes." Kagome titled her head, smiling gently. _'Better get his mind out of this for a while.'_

"Okay."

* * *

A week and a half passed by from the study session. Weekend was just a day away and Kagome didn't have any special plans for it. At first she thought having a lazy weekend since Kuroo would be away to see his old high school friends. (And no, they didn't live together. Her grandfather was **really** strict about the living arrangements.) Now, she wasn't certain about the lazy weekend.

Since the day she had a talk with Makoto, Kagome have been thinking the way how to help out her gentle friend. Makoto was too shy and thought it was better remind quiet about his feelings for Haruka – fearing that their friendship would be ruined because of it. Well, it could become awkward if Haruka didn't return Makoto's feelings – but still, Kagome thought it was better to let it out and know of it for sure. Otherwise, the doubt might linger within the thoughts.

Kagome hummed thoughtfully; dilemma indeed and now it was bothering her as well. Good thing she was heading to the swimming hall. Maybe the swimming could take her mind off things.

"Ah, Kagome-san." She heard someone say to her.

"Eh? Haru-kun?" Kagome blinked. What were the odds for her to stumble into him now? "Finished up with your practice?"

Haruka shook his head. "No, I'm going for a swim. Today the practice wasn't enough."

Kagome softly chuckled, in disbelief. "You really do love to swim, don't you?" Haruka gave her a serious look. "Of course you do, silly me."

Haruka turned his eyes away from her for a second and then looked back at her. "Did something happen during your study session days ago?"

"Um, I don't think so?" We only talked about the assignments and stuff…" _'Can't tell him about the conversation we had about_ _ **him**_ _, though. I don't want to break Makoto-kun's trust. Looks like Makoto-kun hadn't said a word yet.'_ Kagome tried not to fidget from Haruka's stare. "Why? Did something happen?"

Haruka pondered for a moment, thinking about how he had noticed some changes in his friend. At first, he thought of nothing about it. As days went by, he found Makoto's behavior disturbing. The taller ex-swimmer jolted every time when Haruka made his appearance to his apartment or whenever they met each other at the campus for lunch. Not only that, Makoto kept trying to say something important to him but it only came out as a helpless stutter, ending up with Makoto's face turning red and brunette saying; 'it was nothing'.

Frankly speaking, it began to bother Haruka. A lot. He wanted to do something about it.

The freestyle swimmer noticed the young woman staring at him, realizing she was waiting for his answer. After all, she wasn't Makoto and didn't have the same ability to know what Haruka was thinking. "Ah, well… Makoto is acting weird."

"Oh? How's so?"

A shoulder shrug was the only answer he could give her for the moment. So hard to find the right words.

"I mean, how is Makoto-kun acting?"

"His face turns red whenever I'm close – more some than ever. He also flinches." Haruka's eyes narrowed from the thought of it. "It's starting to be troublesome."

' _Oh Makoto-kun…'_ Kagome sighed deeply. "I see." She closed her eyes, pondering hard so that her eyebrows looked as if they were almost knitted together. _'This has been gone long enough. I'm sorry, Makoto-kun, but I_ _ **have**_ _to step in.'_ "Say, Haru-kun? What do you think of Makoto-kun? I know you're childhood friends, but… what do **feel** whenever you're with him?"

Haruka blinked once, eyes widening a bit. The question came to him a bit in surprise. Why would she ask him that? He wanted her opinion about Makoto's behavior, not any more questions to confuse him.

Still. What did he feel about Makoto? What did she meant with that? That was kind of an odd question – Makoto was his friend, his confident and support. He had been there for him all the time, helping him, supporting him. Makoto, who was gentle and kind and would only think the best for others, after all, he **did** have something to do with Haruka's future planning – with the help of Rin. For once, Haruka couldn't be more thankful for Makoto's meddling.

Thankful for being his friend and be there for him whenever he felt alone. Whenever Makoto was with him, he felt closeness, warmth and…

Now he blinked twice.

Oh.

His silence made Kagome worry – well, sure he was silent most of the time, but his expression was starting to worry her. "Er, Haru-kun?"

"I gotta go home."

"Eh?! Haru-kun?! Didn't you want to go to swim?!" _'This is_ _ **really**_ _unusual of him!'_

Haruka shook his head. "Need to find Makoto."

Kagome blinked twice in amazement, her mouth gapping a bit. _'Oh no, I hope I didn't ruin everything!'_ "Ah, wait a moment, Haru-kun!" She reached her hand to him, trying to stop him from leaving.

He slipped away from her arm's reach. Haruka only took couple of steps but then he stopped, turned around and bowed down to her. "Thank you, Kagome-san."

"Eh?" But she didn't get any more answer from him because Haruka used Kagome's confusion as his opportunity to slip away. "Ooh!" She frowned, annoyed of Haruka's little trick. Annoyance changed into concern; Kagome really hoped everything will be fine to those two. To be honest, she **really** hoped that Makoto's tip-toeing around Haruka would end now.

Suddenly, she didn't want to go swimming anymore. Too many thoughts ran in her mind now.

* * *

Saturday came and Kagome was enjoying her alone time. The well-earned rest was what she needed from all the assignments and busy days. Perhaps next weekend, she would visit her family at the shrine. It had been a while since she saw them.

As Kagome was about to make something to eat, a doorbell rang. She went to answer it, wondering who was coming to visit her. She looked through the peek-hole, gasping. Quickly she opened the door.

"Makoto-kun? What are you doing here?"

He didn't say a word, only hugged her closely, smiling widely. "Thank you, Kagome-san!"

"Eh?" Her eyes were wide as she was trapped within Makoto's hug.

He didn't say a word, just kept hugging her for couple more seconds. The way he behaved made Kagome wonder what was going on. Finally Makoto loosened his hold on her, but let his hands rest over her shoulders.

"Haru told me you talked couple of days ago… and I don't know that you said, but Haru…"

"Haru-kun…?"

Makoto's face turned red. "He… cooked for me."

Kagome blinked. "But, doesn't he do all the time?"

"Yeah, but he cooked my favorite things," he explained, "And after that… we talked. Or more like he bluntly said out loud that he cared for me, more than a friend. It took me by the surprise, but also gave me the kick I needed to confess." He was tapping his forefingers together, looking a bit shy. "He also scolded at me for being an idiot for not saying a word about it. Not mention about the way I've been behaving around him."

Kagome giggled softly. "That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you! To be honest, Makoto-kun, I feel as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders."

"Oh?"

Kagome smiled gently. "I've been worrying about you – and Haru-kun. I thought I ruined your friendship by meddling into your affair…"

Makoto shook his head repeatedly. "No! You didn't! You were right, though. I **should** have talked about this with Haru!" Now it was Makoto's turn to smile gently at her. "If anything, I'm thankful for your help and words, Kagome-san."

"Makoto-kun…"

"Say, you got any plans today?"

"Nothing special, why?"

"Haru asked me to invite you to join us for dinner, as a thank you for the "push" you gave us."

Tiny blush appeared to her cheeks. "Give me a moment to change my clothes."

"Okay." Makoto smiled.

* * *

Saturday went nicely for her – except for the night, when Kuroo decided to crash into her apartment for the night instead going to his. Reason was that he lived a bit far from the sushi bar he went with the guys and Kagome's place was the closest. So the solution for his "dilemma" was to come to her. Kagome sighed at his reason, but she let him stay, as long as he didn't do any fun business. She had a tiring day behind her.

It was Sunday morning and Kagome was making some breakfast for them, when Kuroo made his way to her tiny kitchen.

" _Ohayou._ " Kuroo yawned, sitting down by the table wearing only his pants.

" _Ohayou, Tetsurou-kun_." Kagome turned to him, frowning. "Please, put your shirt on."

"Why? Don't you like the view?" He smirked.

Kagome blushed, still kept frowning at him. "Fine, don't blame me if you spill your hot tea over yourself and get a burn over your skin."

Kuroo only chuckled. "I'll risk it."

"Oh well, here you go," said Kagome, handing out the breakfast for him.

"Thank you, Kagome~!" He clapped his hands together, saying a quick _'itadakimasu'_ before eating.

Kagome just mildly snorted at him, sat down across him, also said a quick praise for the breakfast and began to eat. They ate quietly together, enjoying each other's company in peace. There were times for fun and then there were times for peace – and this was one of them.

"Say, Tetsurou-kun?" Kagome finally broke the silence between them.

"Hm?" He munched a piece of his breakfast.

"What would you say about us… moving in together?" Kagome blushed, looking away from him. "For that to happen, we do need to ask my grandfather's approval…"

The bowl in his hand was almost dropped. This must be a dream, it had to be. Please, let this not be a dream for him!

"Kagome~!" He rose up and took her into his arms, rubbing his face against her.

"T-Tetsurou~! S-stop that! You will make me drop my breakfast onto floor!"

As she helped out Makoto and Haruka, it was Makoto's turn to encourage her to make a decision about whether or not to move in with her boyfriend.

It looked like he liked the idea – after all, it was Kuroo who had kept bugging her about this.

She just (finally) accepted the idea.

* * *

 _End of story._

* * *

 **First draft:** March the 7th – 8th, 2016

* * *

 **Author's note:** First of all, sorry that I haven't been updating for a week. I took a little break to gather my thoughts for next fics. While at it, I've been busy with other things. I could've updated this a day early, but I had problems with the computer. Nothing serious that I couldn't handle, still, it was still troublesome.

 **Next, replies for reviews:  
** **CK:** Thank you so much! At first, I did consider just writing about chibi!Bokuto and chibi!Kagome, but then chibi!Kuroo bugged me. xD Just couldn't leave him out of the fic. Heh! Ah, we will see if I get more ideas for it.

 **Guest:** Thanks for the review! If I ever do get more ideas, I will write it. For now, this is all I got. However, I do hope you have enjoyed reading the fics I got so far. :)

 **humble reader:** Thank you for reading this collection so far, however this only focuses on anime-based fanfics. Because I only got ideas for those… heh. I just recently saw Deadpool-movie. xD

Well then, that's that for now. I do hope you've enjoyed reading this. Catch yah later~!


	16. KnB -Moment They Met, Thanks to Nigou

**Disclaimer:** _**Inuyasha & Kuroko's Basketball **_and their characters are properties of Rumiko Takahashi & Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Shogakukan, Sunrise, Shueisha, Production I.G., etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

 **Pairing:** Kuroko  & Kagome; other characters: the Seirin team and Josei team.

 **Rating:** **K**

 **Category:** **short fic, humor, general, crossover**

 **Fiction note:** There might be slight out of character. It really depends how you readers see it. ^^; This fic begins after Kuroko had found Nigou abandoned.

While Kuroko waited for their turn at the veterinarian, Nigou wanted to make friends with a cat in a box – and with the owner of the cat. From that moment, yet another interesting person entered into his life.

* * *

An Inuyasha & Kuroko's Basketball Short Fanfic

" **Moment They Met, Thanks to Nigou"**

Written by k-tiraam © 2016

* * *

When Kuroko found the puppy 'Nigou' and took him to his home, first thing he did was to ask his parents' permission to keep the puppy. Luck was on his side when his parents told him he could keep the puppy; as long as Kuroko promised to take care of him. Kuroko agreed to their request. The next day, while Kuroko was at school, his mother managed to get appointment to the vet and she told her son; it was better to have Nigou checked and chipped as soon as possible. However, the appointment was at the same time as Kuroko's basketball practice, which meant that he had to ask for a day-off from Riko-senpai. This was one thing that came before basketball for now. Like his mother pointed out, better safe than sorry – for the puppy's sake. Who knew if the puppy had diseases unknown to them?

A whistle rang out across the gym, singling the end of day's practice. "Great job, you guys! Time for clean up!"

The Seirin team was all gasping and sweating hard; some of them lied down on the floor, desperately gasping for air. The day's training almost killed them! They could barely move a muscle! They won't make for the next Inter-High!

"Um… coach?"

"Uwaah! Kuroko-kun! Don't do that!" Riko shouted him in fright.

"Can't help it, my presence is almost non-existence." Kuroko pointed out. "Anyway, may I have a day-off from tomorrow's practice?"

Riko took a hold of his head, squeezing it. "Ooh~? You want to skip the training? Do you realize that the next game right in the corner?"

"O-ow… it hurts, coach…"

"Care to tell me, **why** you want a day-off?" She was smiling maliciously, which was scaring Kuroko a lot.

"I g-got a vet's appointment for Nigou tomorrow…" Kuroko tried to escape from the coach's grip.

"Oh." She suddenly let go of him, to which Kuroko was grateful of, the malicious aura disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I tried." Kuroko rubbed his head. "Nigou needs a check-up. Only then he's welcome to live at my home." The said puppy barked next to him, tail wagging happily. (A bit far from them, Kagami flinched a little from the sound of the puppy's bark.)

Who could say 'no' to such cute puppy? Not Riko that was for sure. She might be hard-headed when it came to training the guys, but cute things such as puppies and kittens were her weakness. "Fine, you can skip a practice, since it's important to Nigou."

Kuroko bowed down. "Thank you, coach."

* * *

The next day, while the rest of the basketball team was training, Kuroko and Nigou were waiting for their turn at the vet. Nigou calmly sat on his lap, panting and didn't bark at all. The puppy looked at his surrounding, really curious of the place. Soon, he smelled something interesting coming from a box next to them and was leaning closer. Nigou whined a little because he couldn't see what was in the box.

"Nigou, shush." Kuroko tried to calm him down.

"What a cute puppy," said a young girl's voice. "What's his name?"

"Hm? His name is Nigou." Kuroko answered to her.

"'Nigou'? As in 'number two'?"

"Yes. My teammates claim that he and I look the same."

"Oh?" The young girl blinked, taking a good look at them, especially their eyes. "Ah, I see. Your eyes are the same."

A nod was Kuroko's answer for her. As Nigou sniffed at the box between Kuroko and the young girl, he heard a deep meow coming from the box. From the sound of it, Nigou titled his head in puzzle, whining in curiosity.

"A cat?" Kuroko wondered.

"Yeah, my cat, Buyo. Brought him for his check-up. Frankly, I'm worried about his weight." To prove her concern, she turned the box for Kuroko and Nigou to see her over-weighted cat. "He's getting old and is a bit lazy, so he doesn't move much. Well, he **does** like to play, but most of the time he likes to take naps."

"He's big."

"Yeah." She sighed deeply.

Their conversation was interrupted by the receptionist. "Higurashi? Kagome Higurashi?"

"Ah! Here!" Kagome stood up, lifting up Buyo's box with her. "I better go now. It was nice talking with you…"

"Tetsuya Kuroko."

"Kuroko-kun." Kagome smiled. "I hope I'll see you and Nigou again." She waved and went to the veterinarian who was waiting for her.

Kuroko nodded as agreement, also hoping to see her again. As he watched her going further from him, he noticed her high school uniform. _'She goes the Seirin High as well? She must be in another class then.'_

* * *

Indeed. Few days later, Kuroko came across with Kagome again, causing her heart to skip a beat in fright. How could he go unnoticed by her, Kagome didn't understand. Usually she was good detecting others' presences – thanks to her experience in the past.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun! I didn't know you go to Seirin High too."

" _Doomo_." Kuroko bowed down. "Yes, I also am a student here," said Kuroko, his face as expressionless as always. "I'm in classroom 1-B."

"Ah, no wonder. I'm in 1-C, right next to yours. Still, how come I haven't seen you before in the hallway?" Kagome wondered.

"I'm pretty much unnoticeable. And I play basketball." Kuroko pointed out as if was nothing for him.

"Unnoticeable? That's pretty harsh to say about yourself." Kagome frowned worriedly.

"It's okay. It does have its advances during the basketball games."

Kagome blinked. "How's so?"

"If you like, come see one of our games."

Kagome pondered for a moment. "It depends. I got my own club to attend too."

Just when Kuroko was about to ask about it, his bag let out a bark, which made Kagome blinked twice in puzzlement.

"Um, Kuroko-kun? Your bag…"

"Ah, I need to go out for a while. Otherwise, Nigou will be uncomfortable."

"Eh?!" Kagome exclaimed, but quickly quieted down. "You brought Nigou here?" She whispered.

Kuroko nodded. "I couldn't leave him at home. Besides, Nigou is our team's mascot."

"Ah, when you put it that way." Kagome mumbled thoughtfully, a bit amazed of Kuroko's bold decision. _'Still, how did he ever manage to bring a puppy into school?'_

* * *

In the end, Kagome went out with Kuroko, to play 'fetch' with Nigou. The puppy barked joyfully the whole time they played with him. It was amazing that none of the teachers had found out there was a puppy within school area. Then again, Kuroko did mention that Nigou was a team mascot. Perhaps that made it easier to allow Nigou to be within school area.

"Kuroko-kun, how long had you had Nigou?" Kagome asked, scratching Nigou between his ears.

"Not long. I found him in the alley, abandoned."

"Abandoned? Aww, that's so awful!" Kagome took Nigou into her arms. "Who would do such a thing to a cutie like you~?" Kagome hugged Nigou closely, to which Nigou replied by licking beneath her chin.

"He likes you."

"I noticed." Kagome giggled. "Ah, if only I could get a playmate for Buyo. Maybe that would make him move more." She finally set the puppy free from her hugs to check out the watch. "The break-time is almost over. We better get back to our classes."

Kuroko nodded, frowning slightly which was hardly noticeable for Kagome. Kuroko took a hold of the puppy, placing him back inside Kuroko's school bag. Kagome cleaned her skirt of dirt while Kuroko placed the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"So? Would you like see one of our games?" Kuroko returned to his question he asked earlier in the hallway.

"Well," thought Kagome, "as I said, it depends on what day your game is being held. Let me know the date and I will see if I'm free of archery practice."

"Ah, you practice archery?" Kuroko blinked in amazement, even though his face remained expressionless.

"Yeah, I began it when I was still in ninth grade." _'Though, I had no choice. It was either kill or be killed while hunting for the shards in feudal era.'_

"I would like to see your archery someday, Higurashi-san."

Kagome smiled. "You're more than welcome to see it. If you can't come and see the actual tournaments, then perhaps during the Seirin's sport day."

"Okay." Kuroko nodded.

* * *

Whenever Kuroko had the chance between school and basketball tournaments, he kept meeting Kagome – along with Nigou who seemed to like the fellow female high school student. They met at the library, studying together and eventually, he managed to see Kagome practicing archery after school. The more they spent time together, the more they got to known of each other. In time, Kagome even learned to sense his lack of presence. (She was thankfully of it too; it saved her from being spooked by Kuroko's sudden appearance all the time.)

It was easy for Kuroko to sneak away from his teammates, after the practice, thanks to his lack of presence. But as the time passed by, his teammates began to learn how to notice whenever Kuroko was doing one of his disappearing acts. Also, they began to be a bit suspicious the way he kept sneaking away so quickly.

"Is it me, or have you notice how often Kuroko vanishes right after a game or a practice?" Hyuuga asked while changing from his team uniform.

"Huh? But isn't he," wondered Kagami as he turned to look at Kuroko's locker, shouting as he didn't see Kuroko there, "Gah! Where did he go to now?!"

Hyuuga frowned at red-haired player. "Dumbass! That's what I meant! Past these weeks, Kuroko hasn't been much around! Always sneaking away and not saying a word." The captain closed his locker. "And doesn't want us to know where he is heading to."

"Even after all the games and practices we have been gone through together, he still doesn't trust us?" Kogenai pouted.

"Then again, I wouldn't blame him. After meeting and playing against other Generation of Miracles, no wonder if Kuroko doesn't trust easily. It will take time." Izuki said.

"Or he just wanted to get out sooner. There's nothing so secretive about that." Kagami zipped his bag, ready to leave.

"Bakagami." Hyuuga scolded at him.

* * *

Now that his teammates mentioned about it, Kagami began to notice Kuroko's odd behaviour at the classroom as well. Whenever there was a lunch break or a recess, Kuroko vanished from the classroom. Not all the time, but occasionally yes. The returnee didn't want to admit in front of the team that he **also** was curious about where the phantom player always disappeared to.

Though today, Kuroko decided to stay within the classroom for lunch.

"Oi, Kuroko? Where did yah go yesterday after the practice?"

Kuroko took a sip of milk with vanilla taste. "Had to walk Nigou."

Kagami jolted slightly. "Yah could've told that before leaving."

"Also, I was meeting someone." The phantom player took a bite of his sandwich.

"Ah? Don't tell me it was Kise?"

Kuroko shook his head negatively. "Even though I'm in talking terms with Kise-kun, doesn't mean I'll hang around with him. He can be quite annoying."

"Cruel, man."

(Elsewhere a certain blonde model and a basketball player sneezed, wondering if he was getting a cold.)

Lunch time reached to its end and soon enough their teacher arrived into the class – not giving Kagami the second chance to ask more questions. When he did get the chance, by then Kuroko had made one of his famous disappearing acts on him yet again. The red haired returnee frowned in annoyance once realizing this. It was, as if, Kuroko had an ability to see the future to avoid the questions.

While Kagami was fuming about the situation, the said phantom player was already walking down the street, away from the school. Soon enough, he got a message from Kagome, which Kuroko opened and read:

 _Hi Kuroko-kun! Guess what? I got free time, meaning I can come see you play!_

A brief smile appeared to his lips before replying to her:

 _Hello Kagome-san. That's great. We are playing for the Winter Cup. Of course, there are the preliminaries before the finals._

It only took minutes for him to receive a reply, her saying that she would be there. Kuroko replied to her again, telling the time and place for their first Winter Cup preliminary against Josei. Kagome soon replied back that she would be there. With that, Kuroko continued his way home, smiling a little bit.

* * *

The day came for Seirin to play against Josei. Kagome arrived to the place a bit earlier and she had been anxiously waiting for the game to start. Sure, she had been at her little brother Souta's soccer games. However, this was a new experience for her; she hadn't seen one single basketball game before. So many people had come to see the game, as Kagome took notice of it while looking around. Most of them seemed to be Josei's supporters, because so few of them knew so little about the Seirin's team. At that very moment Kagome decided to cheer for Seirin, no matter what.

Soon enough, the crowd began to cheer as both teams arrived to the court. The judge beckoned both teams closer for a greeting. Then suddenly, one of Josei players looked depressed for some reason. Kagome couldn't understand why; however she didn't had to wonder about it long.

" **She's not sexy at all!"** The once depressed Josei player shouted out load, pointing at Seirin's coach. **"Give back what you stole from me!"**

The Seirin's players at court were shivering in fear, so were the remaining players on their bench, sitting close to the said coach. Riko looked calm for a moment, until she gestured a thumb across her throat and then down, saying "kill them".

Kagome had a deadpanned expression all over her face, also mad about what she just heard. Soon enough, she felt a blazing aura coming from Seirin's coach. If only looks could kill, the Josei player would've been killed in a mere second.

' _I hope not_ _ **all**_ _the basketball players aren't the same as that dummy.'_ Kagome thought, feeling annoyed. Now she was more motivated to cheer for Seirin. Kagome rose up, took a deep breathe, cupped her hands and…

" **Do your best, Seirin! Show them what you're made of!"**

Kagome's shout surprised the crowd; even the Seirin's players were surprised! They didn't know they had a supporter within the crowd. Well, except for Kuroko. He knew Kagome being here, but didn't realize she would cheer for them like this. The thought of Kagome cheering for them made the phantom player smile slightly, his eyes looking soft and yet determined.

"Oh? I didn't know we had a fan here?" Kiyoshi spoke out, as they took their places in court.

"Y-yeah, it surprised me too." Izuki said, puzzled about the same thing.

"Enough with the chatter! We can wonder about it **after** the game!" Hyuuga shouted out, reminding them that the game was about to begin.

* * *

This game was exciting! Kagome was drawn to it, unable to turn her eyes away from it. If she did look away for a second, she might miss something! One good example was the moment when she saw Seirin's player Kagami hit his head against the hoop. Was it even humanly possible to jump that high in the first place? His aura felt like human enough, perhaps diluted blood of a demon? Kagome shook her head. No. There were only humans here. Kuroko sure had interesting teammates. Kuroko himself was amazing player too; like he told her once, his lack of presence has its advances in the game. It was all about strategies, timing and team play.

' _Still'_ , sighed Kagome, thinking deeply with concern. _'They should think of something to cool down that hot-headed player of theirs.'_ Kagome bit on her lower lip, staring at the Seirin's red-haired player. She could see him steaming in frustration. It was as if Kuroko heard her request; he took a hold of his wristband, stretching it and then aiming at Kagami before he let it go. _'Uwaa, Kuroko-kun, I think you made things worse.'_

Once Kagami's attention turned to Kuroko, Kagome noticed that his anger was cooling down just a tad bit. He still had an angry look over his face, though. Seconds passed by and whatever Kuroko was now telling to his teammate seemed to take a hold on Kagami – Kagome could feel Kagami's aura to cool down even more some. _'That's more like it, Kuroko-kun.'_

Perhaps she thought so too soon, as she noticed Kagami continue on cursing, quietly, and his battle aura rising up again. Oh yes, what interesting teammates Kuroko had.

Then, the game was over, and Seirin won their first preliminary. Kagome felt so proud of them, and overjoyed! She applauded and cheered for them once the game was over. As the crowd were preparing themselves to leave, Kagome stayed behind, moving closer to the Seirin's bench. When she was above them, Kagome tried to catch the phantom player's attention by waving her hand. Well, that didn't work well.

"Oi~! Kuroko-kun~!" Kagome called out for him, waving once more.

The whole team heard her shout, and they were both shocked and awestruck of the fact that someone called out for Kuroko! But then they realized; she could see him?!

Kuroko blinked twice, wondering about his teammates' reaction for a second – and then he turned his attention at Kagome. "Hello, Kagome-san. I'm glad you made it here to see the game."

Kagome smiled widely. "Of course! I did promise to come and see you play! You were amazing, Kuroko-kun! All of you were! Congratulations!"

Kuroko smiled at her, nodding. Many thoughts ran through and through within Seirin's players' minds; Kuroko was smiling?! Who was she? What was her connection with Kuroko? How could she see Kuroko in the first place?!

Riko was the first one to recover from the shock, stepping forward. "Thank you for the support. That was you, at the beginning, who shouted out, right?"

"Yeah, that was me." Kagome nodded, still kept on smiling. "I've to admit that I was annoyed about what that Josei player shouted out. No girl should hear such a thing from anyone." Kagome grumbled, looking annoyed from the memory of it. But then she showed thumbs up at the players. "Good job on defending your coach by winning the game."

Riko's eyes turned all starry in awe; at last there was someone who understood her!

"Um, Kagome-san, can you wait for a while? It shouldn't take us long to be ready to leave here," said Kuroko.

"Yes, I can wait," said Kagome, "I'll wait for you outside, okay?" Kagome waved at them. "See you soon!"

Kuroko waved back at her; his teammates were still in shock of what just happened before them! Kuroko drank some of his water, and then gathered his stuff for departure.

"K-Kuroko!" Kogenai shouted, taking a hold of pale blue haired player's shoulders. "Who is she? How do you know her?!"

"That's Kagome Higurashi from 1-C class."

"Eh?! She's from Seirin High School too?!" Now it was Hyuuga's turn.

"Yes." Kuroko confirmed.

"Um, Kuroko? She is your… girlfriend?" Kiyoshi asked, after gotten over the shock about the fact that Kuroko knew her – other than the pink-haired girl from the Touou Academy.

Silence. Absolute silence was the only reply they got. No wonder, Kuroko made one of his disappearance acts once again.

"Aah?! Kuroko!" The Seirin players shouted out loud together – both in shock and anger. Yet again, he had managed to slip away from them.

* * *

"Oh? It didn't take you so long to get here, Kuroko-kun." Kagome blinked in amazement, seeing him coming out already.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you before the team comes here." Kuroko said. Behind his expressionless face, he was actually feeling a bit nervous of what he was about to say.

"Ah? O-okay, what you wanted to talk about?"

Kuroko inhaled deeply, trying to exhale his nervousness out of his body. Suddenly he stared right into her eyes, now making Kagome all nervous. She could feel her face turn slightly red from such courageous stare.

"I like you."

Kagome blinked in shock; not sure if she heard right.

"I like basketball as well. But I also like you, Kagome-san."

Her face was turning **really** red. It had been a while since she had heard such confession. At least Kuroko didn't blur it out like Kouga did in the past; claiming her as his woman to the world. Still, the way Kuroko said was straightforward, not stuttering whatsoever – it came from his heart. It was kind of refreshing to hear such confession. It made her heart to skip a beat. Then again, her heart had been trying to tell her something, since the day they became friends. Perhaps her heart was trying to tell her to let go of the past and welcome the present and future. To take part of Kuroko's world of basketball.

"Kagome-san?"

' _Ah, he's waiting patiently for me to say something. He really is nothing like the men from my past.'_ A tiny tear dropped from the corner her eye, which she wiped away quickly. "Sorry, your confession came to me by surprise." Kagome shyly giggled. "Then again, it's so much like you to ask like that."

Kuroko titled his head in puzzle.

Kagome sighed, gathering her thoughts. "Lot of things has happened to me in the past, and hopefully, I get enough courage to tell you about them. Until then, please, give me time – while we're dating." Her face felt red-hot by now.

At first Kuroko didn't understand what she just told him. Seconds ticked away, until he recalled what she said last; _while we're dating._ Then he realized it. "D-did that mean that…?"

Kagome nodded. "I also like you, Kuroko-kun. And I would like get to know you better." She looked away from his eyes for a moment, feeling shy.

Kuroko nodded also wanting to know more about her – and perhaps more about her mysterious past. Like she requested, all he needed to do was to wait. In time, she would tell. "U-um, you can call me 'Tetsuya', if you like, Kagome-san." Kuroko smiled bashfully.

"Sure, **Tetsuya** -kun."

At that moment, Kagome heard a tiny bark from Kuroko's bag, surprising her. _'Wha? Is that?'_ "Tetsuya-kun," asked Kagome, feeling a sweat dropping by her temple, "you wouldn't happen to have Nigou in your bag, would you?"

To reply her question, Kuroko opened his bag and Nigou popped his head out of it – panting and having his tongue stuck out. He barked happily when he saw Kagome. "I couldn't leave him by himself at home."

"I don't think it's a good idea to bring a puppy to the games either." Kagome sighed, taking the tiny puppy out of the bag and scratching him behind the ears. Then she heard a camera go off; it was Kuroko who took a photo of her and Nigou. "Ah, Tetsuya-kun?"

"You looked cute with our baby."

"Eh?!" Kagome blushed in embarrassment. Well, Nigou kinda was a 'baby'. That was beside the point; they had barely begun dating and now Kuroko was talking about babies. Well, not actually **human** babies, but still. It was a bit embarrassing for her to hear him calling Nigou as their baby.

"Kagome-san? Could you do one more favour for me?"

"Eh? What is it, Tetsuya-kun?"

"I rarely do this, but let's take a picture together." Kuroko came close to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh? Yeah, sure." Kagome leaned closer to him. "After all this time I've gotten known of you, you usually dodged when I tried to take a photo of you and Nigou at school."

"Well, I felt like taking a photo now. Ready?"

Kagome nodded, holding up Nigou so he could be in a picture too. With that, Kuroko took a photo with all three of them together, smiling; Kuroko showing a small smile, while Kagome smiled modestly at the camera. After taking the photo, Kuroko checked it out, nodded in approval and then he began to write a text. Before Kagome could ask what he was doing, Kuroko had already sent the message forward.

"Tetsuya-kun? What was that for?"

"Just sending a text to someone. Nothing more."

Kagome stared at him doubtfully, not believing his words, but she let it be for now. In time, she would find out. Besides, Kagome glanced over her shoulder, noticing the rest of the Seirin team approaching them already. She wondered what sort of reactions they would've, once Kuroko told about their relationship.

* * *

To whom Kuroko sent his message, was none other than Kise himself.

"Oh? A message from Kurokocchi? This is rare! I wonder what it's about?" The blonde basketball player opened the message. First thing he saw was a picture of Kuroko with a girl holding a puppy. Below it, it read "my girlfriend and our puppy".

During their junior high, Kise once teased Kuroko for not to be able to get any girls' interests – other than Momoi's. Kuroko might've not showed it back then, but he was a bit peeved about it. But now, things had changed.

Minutes ticked away, before the message became clearer to the copy-cat player.

" **Eh?! Kurokocchi got a girlfriend?!"**

As for the Seirin team; they had the same reaction as Kise. It amazed them how often Kuroko managed to surprise them all – all the time.

* * *

 _End of story._

* * *

 **First draft:** September the 23rd – 24th, 2016

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hi everybody! Long time no see. I'm sorry about that. Even though I have mentioned that I got some ideas for next fics, I came face to face with a small writer's block. Ugh, so hate it when that happens. At least it was a small one this time. I did have very long writer's block before I began to write Kagome-crossovers.

I would like to thank you all for your patience while waiting for this – or any new short fics. I'll try my best to bring you more fics. Also thank you for the favourites, reviews and follows so far. They really cheered me up. n_n See you next time!


	17. KnB - The Girl Who Dates Kuroko

**Disclaimer:** _**Inuyasha & Kuroko's Basketball **_and their characters are properties of Rumiko Takahashi & Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Shogakukan, Sunrise, Shueisha, Production I.G., etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

 **Pairing:** Kuroko  & Kagome; other characters: the Seirin team and Generation of Miracle

 **Rating:** **K+**

 **Category:** **short fic, humor, general, crossover**

 **Fiction note:** A continuation for the previous fic, _'Moment They Met, Thanks to Nigou'_. Contains mentions of Kuroko series and extra episode about Kuroko's birthday party. Also  decicated to all Kuroko & Kagome fans out there.

Because of Kise, now the news about Kuroko's girlfriend had reached to the rest of Generation of Miracle's ears. Of course they would want to know about the mystery girl.

* * *

An Inuyasha & Kuroko's Basketball Short Fanfic

 **Moment They Met, Thanks to Nigou**

" **The Girl Who Dates Kuroko"**

Written by k-tiraam © 2016

* * *

Kise checked and re-checked the message received from Kuroko for at least ten times, but he couldn't still believe it. Kuroko got a girlfriend, **a** girlfriend – and he managed to get one before **him**! How could this be?! He had a career as a model; he got good looks and lots of fans. Usually guys like him got a better chance of getting a girlfriend, right? Right?!

Minutes ticked away. Kise felt himself numb. There was absolutely nothing in his mind – other than Kuroko's message. It was a joke, right? Not real, right? In his panic state, Kise wrote a message to Midorima, attaching Kuroko's photo with it. _'Midorimacchi would know for sure, right?!'_

* * *

While other Shutoku players were done with the practice, Midorima decided to remain behind – wanting to make his shots as perfect as possible. Only this time, Takao was with him; he was taking a break, heavily gasping. Midorima could be quite merciless when it came to practice.

"Nee~ Shin-chan? Why won't you give it a rest for today? We got a game coming up soon."

Midorima only scowled at him, scoring yet another three points with ease. No matter how often Takao had seen him doing that, it was still both amazing and frightening. Talk about keeping other players in suspension and to doubt their own skills against Midorima.

"Give it a rest already, Shin-chan! It's getting late and others had gone already." Takao wiped the sweat off with his shirt. "Otherwise you'll pass out during the game."

"As if **that** would ever happen." Midorima frowned at him. The green-haired player didn't want to admit it out loud, but even he was starting to feel fatigue taking over his body. Perhaps it was good time to end this and head home.

Both of them took a quick shower and were getting ready to go home. Midorima dug out his phone to see if there was any message or notices on daily predictions, instead he noticed receiving a text message. Correction, lot of messages from one person; all of them were from Kise. He clicked his tongue, annoyed from mere thought of that blonde idiot. _'What does he want now?'_

He was so attempted **not** to open it, but in the end, he opened them all. An eyebrow twitched and his brows' frown grew deeper. Most of the messages were the same; Kise urging him to reply to the first message he had sent, asking why hadn't Midorima reply to him already. Shutoku's ace was so close to have all the messages erased, until he saw Kise's first message with a photo attached to it. He opened and…

For once in his life, his mind failed him. He didn't know what to think, or understood what Kise had written along with the photo. Was this a joke?

Takao had been waiting for Midorima for while, but once he saw his teammate stop checking his phone, he became curious. _'He's just staring. What is so interesting that he can't look away?_

Curiosity took a hold on him also, so Takao sneaked closer to Midorima, taking a peek at the message the green-haired player was staring at. The dark haired player blinked in wonder. "Oh? What's this? A photo of a girl, puppy and… eh? Kuroko? Did Kuroko send that?"

"No. It was Kise."

"Eh? When did he get that photo?"

"Apparently, Kuroko sent it to him first, claiming that the girl is Kuroko's girlfriend." Midorima fixed his glassed to its place; you couldn't see his eyes for a moment.

"Um, sorry? Did I hear right?" Takao even checked his ears again, in case if there were some water left within them. "That's Kuroko's girlfriend? Is that what it said in the message?" However, Midorima was already by the door when Takao asked him. "Ah! Shin-chan! Wait!" Takao gathered quickly his stuff and ran after the taller player.

The news about Kuroko was starting to sound more and more interesting. Who knew that the phantom player had it in him to have a pretty-looking girlfriend?

* * *

Alas, there was little time to spare before the next game for Midorima to confirm if Kise's (ridiculous) message about Kuroko's mystery girlfriend was true. Even when the game between Seirin and Shutoku was over, the green-haired player didn't even think about it. However, it seemed that fate had other plans for him. In the end, he did get to see Kuroko after the games; even if it was because of a tiny mutt peeing into his cart. Just when Kuroko was about to leave, Midorima stopped him. "Hey, Kuroko. There's something I want to make clear of."

Kuroko turned to look at him, holding Nigou in his arms. "Hm? What is it, Midorima-kun?"

Kise's eyes widened, realizing what Midorima was about to say. "Oh! Midorimacchi~! Is it about-?!" Before the blonde Kaijo player blurred it out loud, Midorima casted a murderous glare at him, silencing him. Momoi did **not** need to know about this, not just yet.

"About what?" Momoi titled her head with a questioning look written over her face.

Kuroko did the same. "That's what I would like to know too."

Midorima led Kuroko a bit further away from Kise and Momoi's hearing reach. "The blonde _baka_ over there," he pointed at Kise, "sent me a message with a photo about your… girlfriend. But, you don't have a girlfriend, Kuroko. It's a joke done by Kise, right?"

Kuroko blinked; his face as expressionless as ever. Midorima couldn't know what he was thinking about. "It's not a joke. I do have a girlfriend. And Nigou," he lifted up the pup, "loves his new mom." To prove his point, Nigou wagged his tail cheerfully.

For the second time Midorima was speechless. He just heard it, but couldn't believe it. How in the world did this happen?!

Further from them, Kise was squirming restlessly while standing there close and yet far. Oh, how close he was to know for sure about the message Kuroko sent to him days ago! He really wanted to know! But with Momoi here standing with them, it was hard not to say a word about it without hurting her feelings.

"Hmm~? I wonder if they are talking about Tetsu-kun's girlfriend?"

Kise blinked his eyes, once and then twice in shocked. _'What?'_ He turned his attention to the pink-haired girl, eyes wide. "M-Momocchi? Y-you already know about that?!"

Momoi pouted, staring down at the ground. "Yeah. I admit that I was really shocked to know about it."

Momoi sniffled a bit, but didn't cry. Oh, she had cried at home, a lot, once she found out about it. During the school days, physically she was at present during the lessons and basketball practices, but mentally, she was slightly absent-minded. Imayoshi noticed it, talking and asking about it with her in private. After learning the team captain's concern about her, Momoi mentally chastised herself for being a fool – especially now, during the preliminaries and up-coming Winter Cup. Heartbreaks came later; Touou team needed their manager and her strategies. No matter how devastating the news about Kuroko dating someone else was to her.

"And you're okay now, Momocchi? I mean…"

"It hurts, but in time, I'll get over it. Besides, I know Tetsu-kun doesn't have same feelings for me as I've for him. It's okay, though. Tetsu-kun is Tetsu-kun. He makes his own choices in life."

Kise patted her on shoulder, comforting her. Finding the right words was difficult.

"I'm sorry, Momoi-san." A calm voice said to her. It was Kuroko, who had gotten closer to them, and had heard what Momoi had told to Kise. (Midorima was still shell-shocked further from them.) "I knew that you liked me, you've said it to me many times. I'm sorry that I can't answer to your feelings in a same way." Kuroko bowed down in apology.

"I-it's okay, Tetsu-kun! I'm fine!" Momoi smiled; thought there was a tiny hint of sadness in her smile. "Really, I'll be fine."

"Hopefully we'll remain as friends, Momoi-san."

"Of course. Haven't we been friends since middle school already?" Now her smile was genuine, pure friendship. Heartbreaks came and went, but friendship would remain between them.

* * *

Kagome tried her best to go and see Kuroko and Seirin play basketball. Of course, she couldn't go to every game. Ever since she saw Seirin play against Josei, Kagome felt restless, wanting to see more of their games. As a fellow Seirin high schooler (and as Kuroko's girlfriend), she did her best to cheer for them. Who knew that she would be so captived by the thrill of basketball?

Today, she was late for Seirin's game against Kirisaki Dai Ichi. When Kuroko came to her home, bringing Nigou for her to watch over, he told how important the next game was for them. Mostly to their upperclassmen. At first Kuroko didn't plan to say a thing, but after seeing Kagome's puzzled and worried face, he told what Hyuuga told him and Kagami. After hearing that, Kagome felt a bit angry about what had happened in the past. This Makoto Hanamiya. He was a manipulator and played rotten games against others. Oh, how she wanted to be there to see the game and cheer for Seirin, more than ever! The phantom player reassured her that it was okay if she couldn't come. He promised to let her know how it went.

Except Kagome wasn't satisfied with that; she really **needed** to be there and see it herself! Something about the player Kuroko told her about made her feel uncomfortable. It was nothing like when she was against Naraku, but it was quite close to it. Kagome's mother noticed her daughter's troubled look, and told her to go. Her family would watch after the pup for her. With that, Kagome left in hurry. Because she missed her ride, she was late but at least she would see the last quarter of the game.

Once she reached to her destination, Kagome ran inside and finally stopping by the entrance to calm her breathing. While breathing heavily, she looked around and saw that the game was still on. The last quarter had barely begun. Seeing the scoreboard, Kagome gasped in surprised! There was an eleven point difference between the teams, and Kirisaki Dai Ichi was winning! Kagome tried to look for a better seat so she could see how the Seirin team managed during the game. Soon enough she found one from lower seat row and sat down. Little did she know that she sat right next to the Touou team – where Touou's captain and others were located.

' _Tetsuya-kun, do your best,'_ prayed Kagome after seeing Kuroko stepping into the court. That wasn't the only thing she saw. Kagome gasped quietly when she saw the bruises all over Kiyoshi's body. _'What-?! What in the world had happened before I came here? Is this a basketball game or a wrestling match?'_ It was then when Kagome decided that she would go and see Seirin's team after the game. There had to be something she could do for them – at least to help out Kiyoshi-senpai with his injuries.

The modern time priestess hadn't noticed that she's being watched by Touou's manager. Momoi admitted she was surprised to see her here at first. Her surprise was only momentary, now she was glad that Kuroko's girlfriend would be there for him – and his team. Momoi giggled softly, causing Aomine to make a quick glance at her from the corner of his eyes. "What is it?"

"Oh, just happy that Tetsu-kun's girlfriend is here to see the game."

"Oh." Aomine said, following the game again. "Uh? Tetsu's girlfriend…? Huh?"

"Ah, you didn't know? Tetsu-kun has a girlfriend now. But I'm okay with that. It hurts a bit, but not so much anymore."

Aomine stared at her dumbstruck, even with that frown over his eyebrows. "Since **when** did Tetsu get a girlfriend!? I mean, he's so plain-looking! Practically a ghost!"

Momoi pouted, miffed at her childhood friend. "No, he's not! For once, I'm on a same page with Tetsu-kun's girlfriend. Tetsu-kun is cute~! And an ideal boyfriend!"

"Keh!" Aomine's frown deepened and his eyebrow kept twitching. _'Tetsu…of all people got a girlfriend. Unbelievable!'_ Momoi pointed at Kagome who sat down quite close to them. Aomine frowned even more. _'Damn you, Tetsu~ She's a looker too! Not quite Mai-chan, but that's beside the point!'_

Rest of the Touou team who heard them talking and were either as surprised as Aomine or were chuckling quietly, one of them being team captain himself.

Kagome might have not shown it, but she heard what Touou's ace shouted about Kuroko. (How could she **not** to? She was sitting really close to them.) Oh, how close she was to go there and smack him for saying such thing about Kuroko. Kagome inhaled and then exhaled to calm herself down. No. No point getting angry now. It was not the place or time.

One thing came to her mind though, how did they knew about her being Kuroko's girlfriend?

* * *

The game between Seirin and Josei was nothing compared today's game. Kagome could see how tired the Seirin team was. Heck, even **she** felt tired just from watching the game! Some of the team members were bruised but not as much as Kiyoshi. The opposite team captain's method to play basketball really was vile and twisted, dishonest. He even tried to harm Kuroko but thankfully, Kuroko dodged in time. Kagome got a glimpse of Hanamiya's aura at that moment; it reminded her of Naraku's aura but thankfully not much. He was but a tiny spider compared to that half-demon spider.

Those last minutes felt like an eternity, but in the end, Seirin pulled through and won. Now that the game was over, Kagome had gone to wait for the Seirin's arrival to the lockers. She managed to sneak into locker hallway; she wasn't a hundred percent certain if she was allowed to be there in the first place. Better to sneak quietly than get caught.

"Kagome-san, you came."

"Oh, Tetsuya-kun!" After all this time they had dated, Kuroko could still surprise her by coming out of nowhere. "Yeah, I couldn't stay at home in the end. Ah, don't worry about Nigou. My family is looking after him."

Kuroko nodded, happy to hear Nigou being in good hands; he had met Kagome's family once – and got tagged by her grandfather's _ofuda_ talismans.

Awkward fell over them; despite the fact that Kagome went to Seirin High with them, the team had only managed to see her once. (Except for Kagami; he got to see her few times, during the school recesses.) So this was their second time to see her!

"Um, not to be rude or anything," began Hyuuga, addressing to Kagome, "but what are you doing here?" The team captain scratched his neck nervously.

"I know how to take care of injuries and ease up the muscle pains. So I thought to come and see if I could do something for his," Kagome looked at Kiyoshi, "bruises and injuries. I don't know what happened in the beginning, but whatever it was, it had done some damages on _senpai_. "

Whole team (except Kagami and Kuroko) blinked in wonder. _'What a thoughtful girl.'_ They all thought the same.

"Thank you, Kagome-san. With your help, I bet Kiyoshi-senpai will soon feel a lot better." Kuroko smiled kindly. Kagome nodded back, smiling also.

Kiyoshi coughed politely for attention. "So, does this mean she's your girlfriend, Kuroko?"

Kuroko's reaction was nonexistent, but Kagome's wasn't – her facial color turned pink.

"Yes, she is."

"HUH?!" The boys exclaimed out loud. Although Kagami showed no reaction at all, which puzzled Seirin's coach.

"Eh? Kagami? Did you know about this before us?"

"Um, yeah." Riko glared heavily at him for withholding such information from them. "A-ah! B-but I didn't know when we played against Josei! Afterwards! Afterwards the game!" The coach had a suspicious look written over her face, but for now, she let it be.

Then Riko decided enough was enough and clapped her hands together, snapping the boys out of their shock. "Okay then! Let's move it, guys!" She ordered them; the team dragged themselves into the locker room, mumbling and grumbling about how lucky Kuroko was. Riko turned to Kiyoshi. "And Teppei?"

"Yes?"

"Please, let's have Kagome-chan check out your injuries, okay?" Riko gave him the look, which said: 'do not argue with me, mister'.

Kiyoshi chuckled. "Of course." Seirin's gentle giant turned his attention to Kuroko, smiling. "Don't worry, Kuroko, I won't let anything to happen to your girlfriend."

"I know, Kiyoshi-senpai. Because she can take care of herself if anything happens to her."

"Oh."

* * *

After taking care some of Kiyoshi's injuries, Kagome earned her place as an honorary team member in Seirin's basketball. Riko told Kagome that they might need her aid in the future so Kagome was more than welcome to come and check out for the possible injuries after the games. With Kagome's help, they could give out all the necessary information about the injuries to the doctors beforehand.

Kagome had gone to see their games a lot more often than before. Sometimes, she had gone to watch them practice as well – whenever she had the time. During those basketball practices, she had gotten known of the team more. Occasionally, Kagome helped out Kuroko with his practice when the team was done with theirs. Kuroko told her that he needed to work on his move alone and away from others, before he could show it to the team. Winter Cup was right in the corner and they had a feeling that their first game would not be easy.

Time for Winter Cup arrived, which only meant that the Generation of Miracle would be there too. It could've been coincidence or fate but the Seirin's first game was against Touou Academy. Just like Kuroko thought, the game wouldn't be easy for them. But not matter what, Seirin wouldn't give up. What happened in the past remained there; now they would do the best to become Japan's number one. And to show rest of the Generation of Miracle, what Kuroko's basketball really was alike.

"Hey Tetsuya-kun! Hey everyone!" Kagome waved and ran to the team.

"Look, it's Kagome-chan! Hey!" Riko waved back at her. "You're early here."

"Heh, I didn't want to miss this game. Besides," she showed her injured right wrist to them, "my wrist got strained because I overworked too much. I need to let it rest for a week or two. So, this is a perfect opportunity for me to come and see the Winter Cup."

Kuroko stepped closer and gently took a hold of Kagome's strained wrist. "Is it hurting?"

"Not much, no. It was only muscle strain, no need to worry." Kagome assured him, trying to take his mind off from her minor injury. "Well, I better go inside. I'll catch you later, after the game." She only managed to take few steps, when suddenly she turned back at the team. "Do your best at the game!"

All of them smiled back at her, waving their goodbyes. Any worries Kuroko felt earlier were gone – after seeing Kagome's smile. Yes, he could do it. Correction, **they** could do it.

* * *

Before the game could even start, Kuroko got a message from Akashi. He was ordering every Generation of Miracles to meet him – and there was no arguing about it. Of course, when the phantom player told Riko that he had to leave for a moment, she was furious. Once Kuroko explained it that he had no choice and that it was Akashi's command, Riko let him go. Soon enough, she had Furihata to follow him to see that Kuroko **would** come back in time.

So there they were, face to face with the other Generation of Miracles. Only one missing what Akashi himself, which pissed Aomine off; this would've been prefect time for him to take a nap before the game. But then a thought came to him.

"Oi, Tetsu," he called out. "You still haven't answered my question back at the hot springs."

"Hm? What question, Aomine-kun?"

The dark skinned basketball player frowned. "About your girlfriend."

Midorima flinched, while Kise's eyes widened in realization. As for Murasakibara, he kept on eating one of his chocolates, not really caring about what they were talking about. Furihata gulped quietly too afraid to say a word.

"That's right, Kurokocchi! You still haven't told us, how you met her?! Or how did you two get together?"

"At vet first, then at school. We became friends and after a while I just asked her to be my girlfriend. That's all." Kuroko answered, as simple as that – at least for him it was.

They were dumbstruck (except Murasakibara). Furihata sighed, not really surprised since he had already heard the same excuse before. Still Furihata had to tip a hat to Kuroko mentally, for the phantom player to be so forward and honest. There was no way that Furihata could do that to any girl. No way!

"That's it?" Aomine's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes." Kuroko didn't even blink.

Kise further from them muttered under his breath, something about 'Kurokocchi not being romantic enough to woe a girl' and 'does that even work in the first place'. Midorima fixed his glasses to its place and as always, Murasakibara didn't care a thing about Kuroko dating someone. Only sweets and salty snacks were his interest at the moment.

Aomine closed in on Kuroko, frowning still. "I can't believe that any girl – except maybe Momoi – could find you interesting enough to date with!"

"Hmm, I could ask Kagome-san about that, if you like. She once told me, her ex was childish, loud-mouthed and a bit selfish. She admitted that she enjoys our time together a lot more. And loves Nigou too."

"Why you-!"

"I apologize that I've kept you waiting. However, I did overheard what you were talking about. You were talking about some **girl**?" They heard a chilling, authoritative voice say behind them.

"Akashi-kun."

"What?" Furihata was surprised. _'That's the captain of the Generation of Miracles?'_

"Oh, Aka-chin."

"I'm deeply moved we were all able to meet like this. But I didn't realize that you were here to gossip about Tetsuya's love-life." Akashi stared at the phantom player. "Then again, it was most unexpected for me hear such rumour. Who would've thought you had it in you, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko blinked.

"It doesn't matter, in the end. All relationships will end sooner or later. Hopefully soon enough. I recommend you to end it, since you don't need to focus on anything else but the Winter Cup, Tetsuya."

Kuroko frowned slightly, while Furihata was shaking in fear from the mere present of Akashi. _'What? He's actually demanding Kuroko to stop dating Kagome-san?'_

"Forgive me, Akashi-kun, but I don't think it's your call to decide whether or not should I date with someone." Kuroko pointed out, a bit miffed about what the scarlet haired player told him to do. "If anything, Kagome-san had been great help with the training and games, cheering for me and for the Seirin to move on."

Akashi hummed thoughtfully, his eyes observing the phantom player before him. "If that's the case, then be with the girl. Prove me wrong. But remember this, Tetsuya, I am absolute. And I'm always right."

Furihata's legs were trembling even more now, he could hardly move when he saw Akashi's eyes gaze on Kuroko – and then him, all the sudden. _'Oh no, what will he do next?'_ Furihata thought in shock.

"However, there **is** someone here who doesn't belong. I wish to speak only to my former teammates right now. Sorry, but could you leave?"

Furihata gasped! _'He means me! I really want to, but… What's going on?'_ He tried to move for the second time. _'My legs won't move.'_

"Furihata-kun." Was all Kuroko could say, looking slightly worried for his current teammate.

Suddenly, Furihata felt a hand over his shoulder, causing him to look over. To his surprise and luck, the hand belonged to Kagami, who had just arrived to the games – also noticed the Generation of Miracle gathered around.

"Well, you're no fun." Kagami smirked at Akashi. "Don't exclude us."

With that, there were three Seirin players in the present of the Generation of Miracle. The meeting between them didn't go as smoothly as they thought. Especially with Akashi, he was not pleased that there were unwanted people in their short reunion.

Also he wasn't pleased with Kuroko either; Akashi couldn't say it out loud, but he was a bit jealous of Kuroko for having a girlfriend before him. If anything, there should be one person who should start dating first – it was him.

* * *

These basketball games were anything but boring. Every time Kagome saw Seirin play, it sent shivers down her spine, causing her heart beat faster and hands becoming slightly sweaty. There were moments when she couldn't help but to cover her eyes with her hands – especially during the Seirin and Rakuzan's match. Talk about psychological pressure she felt coming from the court to where she sat down with Alex, whom she got to know of at Kagami's place. (Thankfully, she managed to dodge the American woman's 'kissing-bug', with Kuroko's help.)

Then there was Akashi's aura; he had two of them. Kagome was puzzled about that – which one was the real one? Kuroko told them about his past at Teiko and about suspecting Akashi having two personalities, familiar to each other and yet different. Never had she heard anything like this. Sure there were people who had multi-personalities, but their alter-selves might be completely different. Some might be kind-hearted and shy in the first place while the alter-self could be irrational or ill-mannered.

As the game went on, little by little, Akashi was changing. Kagome saw it happen. Akashi's second aura was becoming dimmer and dimmer. Soon the game took another turn. Akashi was with his teammates and not as authoritative captain. But in the end, it was Seirin that surprised them all, by winning the game and therefore, the Winter Cup.

The Winter Cup was over. When Seirin team stepped into high school, they were being cheered for. Everyone in the school was congratulating them for the well played games and for the championship. And the principle himself held a speech for them and about well-earned championship.

Right now, though, Kagome was helping out Kagami and others with the preparation for Kuroko's birthday party. She had been in the kitchen with Kagami and Himuro, while others were decorating the apartment. The phantom player, of course, wasn't there. He was elsewhere playing basketball with the Generation of Miracle, which had been long overdue for them. Before Kuroko went to meet his former teammates, Kagome could see how he had waited for this day to come. Finally he could play basketball with them like they used to in the past.

Thinking about Kuroko, Kagome checked for the time, noticing it becoming a bit late. Where was he? Also, where were other upperclassmen? All the others were here – plus Takao. Himuro's arrival was well-informed before, since Kagami invited him over. She didn't have to wonder too long, though, because the doorbell rang.

"I will get it, Kagami-kun," said Kagome, rushing to the door. "Welcome, you must be hungry by now!" However, it wasn't Kuroko or the upperclassmen she saw first. It was Akashi. "Eh?"

"Hello," said Akashi, "you must be Higurashi-san."

It became a bit shock for her to see Kuroko's former captain before her. Kagome blushed in embarrassment. "Ah! Akashi-san!"

Kuroko peeked behind Akashi's back, trying to save his girlfriend from further embarrassment. (He only made it worst, though.) "Since everyone is here, I brought them over as well."

"Hm! You could've called first, warning us!" Kagome pouted at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kuroko stepped closer to her, smiling kindly. "Yes, I should've. I'm sorry."

Tiny pout still remained, but the way Kuroko was looking at her, Kagome nodded, forgiving for his forgetfulness. "You're forgiven. After all, today is your birthday." Kagome smiled shyly. "Well, since you're all here, please, come in." Kagome stepped aside for the Generation of Miracle to pass through the door. _'I wonder how the others will react when they see them.'_

Pretty much the same way as Kagome did.

Soon after that, the remaining Seirin teammates arrived. (Also surprised to see Kuroko's former teammates.) Either way, Kuroko's birthday party could finally begin. Everyone was having a good time together – even the Generation of Miracle. Some were amused about Kagami's fear for a tiny dog such as Nigou. (Kagome brought him with her, since Kuroko couldn't take the pup with him.) As party went on, Kagome became acquainted with Kuroko's former teammates; especially with Akashi and Momoi. They were the only ones who knew how to behave around her. Aomine kept checking out and praising about her fine figure. Kise was annoyingly curious about her and Kuroko's relationship. Midorima and Murasakibara pretty much ignored her most of the time.

When no one was looking at them, Kuroko took a hold of Kagome's hand, leading her away from others. "Hm? What is it, Tetsuya-kun?"

It surprised her to see Kuroko pouting at her slightly. She hadn't seen him doing that so often when they were alone. "I've been waiting for Kagome-san's present the whole day."

' _Hm, didn't know that Kagami-kun's childish act would be contagious.'_ Kagome chuckled. When she thought about again, what he said was true – she hadn't given her present to Kuroko yet. "Just wait for a moment, I will go get it. Don't move a muscle." It didn't take her long to get it. Quickly enough, she was back with a big gift bag. "This is for you, I hope you like it."

He accepted the bag and looked inside. It was new basketball, since his previous one got worn off again. Also, a pair of mitten was in there too and from the look of it, hand-made. Kuroko smiled thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Kagome-san."

Before Kuroko could move from his spot, he felt a tiny kiss over his cheek. He was speechless: this was the first kiss he had received from Kagome. His face gained more color. At the same time he was thinking how soft her lips felt on his skin.

"Happy birthday, Tetsuya-kun."

They were so deep into their own private moment that they didn't notice they were being watched. Rest of the guests were smirking, snickering and smiling knowingly. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you thought about it, Nigou's tiny bark gave them away, snapping the young lovers out of their world. Both Kagome and Kuroko turned to look at them, only to see the guests cheer for them. Their cheer was catching, making both of them to laugh with them.

For Kuroko, this birthday party was the best thing in his entire life. Not forgetting the time he had spent with Seirin's team – and with Kagome.

* * *

 _End of Story._

* * *

 **First draft:** September the 27th – September the 29th, 2016

* * *

 **Author's note:** Oh my. I planned to write the 3rd _Nanatsu no Taizai_ fic, however, Kuroko kept bugging me and I didn't feel like letting the previous story to end like that.

So I thought to write this out of my mind while it was fresh; this time, focusing more from Generation of Miracle and Seirin's views. Some-what. n_n And to make more sense, I watched the 2nd and 3rd season of Kuroko's Basketball over and over while writing this. Also the extra episode about Kuroko's birthday. Not complaining though, I love watching / listening to it. ;D Another reason why it took me more time to write this. Though, I made some tiny changes. Haha.

Thank you for the reviews and favourites given so far! There was a review glitch for almost a week, preventing me to see them on the site itself. But it seemed to be fixed – for now. And I did manage to read them from my email, after receiving the alerts. n_n

Again, thank you! I'm so happy to know you loved reading the previous story. Now then, onward to write the next story! Until then!


	18. NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Notice**

April the 24th, 2017

Hello to you all,

As you notice this isn't a new fic, but a new note from yours truly. I want to tell you the reason why I was gone for months and why I haven't updated the new short fic I mentioned in a previous note on December. (Which have been replaced by this note.)

Well then. For months, I lost my interest on writing. Partly because of an block, but the huge reason was what has been happening within my family. I haven't mentioned this in any of author's notes before, but since late autumn 2016, my dad had been in and out of hospital. Just before Christmas, his health took the worse turn. It was tricky for them, but the doctors finally diagnosed and confirmed his illness to be a lymphoma. But that info came a bit too late. On February the 10th my dad passed away. The lymphoma was really aggressive one. His heart was too weak to fight off fever caused by it, and he slept away with no pain at all. (My dad was 68-year-old.) These passing months have been a roller-coaster of mixed emotions for me and my family. Lot of what-ifs and stuff dad left behind.

Little by little, we have moved forward. It's only the matter of time when I will be writing again. Watching new animes and done some reading have helped me a bit. I've been out, seeing my friends and family, spending the time with them.

Now you know.

Thank you all for the favourites, followings and reviews given so far! Sorry for not replying to the reviews.

To answer one question, though: _"Where did you get your inspiration to write?"_  
Hmm... where indeed? Well, mostly I get inspirations from watching animes, reading mangas or other fanfictions. There are moments when my mind just start to think alternative opinions of situations and "what-ifs". Perfect example is my short Haikyuu! fanfic, _"Family of Crows"_. I remember reading a short fanfic, where Kagome was a cousin to one of Haikyuu boys, Hinata. I was re-watching the second season of Haikyuu! again, when I began to think both the fic I read while watching. Instead of Hinata being cousin of Kagome, I changed it so that (young) coach Ukai was Kagome's cousin. (So that I wouldn't start copying other people's fanfics. That is NOT my style.) And there you have it, a fanfic was born!

Sometimes I get ideas just observing my surroundings. My friends also gives me ideas by just being themselves and/or says something that changes into an idea.

That's it for now. Thank you for your time reading this. Hopefully I get my inspiration back in time.

Until then, bye~!

 **~ k-tiraam**


End file.
